


Howling In The Office

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Howling In The Office [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Facials, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multichapter, Smut, Violence, bow chika wow wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finally got his dream job after working shitty hours at Game Stop for far too long. He sees them as friendly and happy but, once he gets there everyone seems distant from him, until Geoff has to explain their secret to him and eventually why Joel won’t let Ray out of his sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Silence

Ray loves his job, he wouldn't change it for anything. He loves being in the office and saying hi to everyone, problem is that no one says anything back, except for Gavin.  
Anytime Ray asks why no one says anything to him, Gavin just shrugs saying that “Same happened to him.”   
Ray thought it was some sort of indication or how well you can work alone or something, that was until Lindsay came to the office. Every loves her the second she stepped into the office, even Michael started to take an interest in her.  
There was only one person who did talk to Ray frequently and that was Gavin, they and along with some of the interns were always left behind when the others went on a “trip” once a week.   
He asked Geoff why he can’t go and Geoff simply replied “It’s for business related reasons, don’t worry about it.”  
His old boss used to use that same excuse before going to the bar down the road, they couldn’t have gone to the bar, Ray checked inside and they were no where to be found, the bartender even said that she hasn’t seen them either. So this left Ray back to square one in his mystery of what’s going on in the office. He knows Geoff is fully lying with a straight face, not that many people let alone new employees would go somewhere for “business reasons”.  
Ray spent a lot of time trying to talk to the others, besides Gavin but, he would only get short responses. Some of the others did talk to him and were wondering the same thing because they too also received short responses from other employees if it had nothing to do with their education. This left Ray with more questions than answers.  
About a month and a half into his employment, it was only Geoff and himself late after work, finishing a recently shot video. Ray being the overachiever that he was, took the task of Jack’s plate so he could go home early. Now while the darkness covers the city, it’s just Geoff and Ray in the tiny office, with the sound of typing keys and the muffled noises of audio from headphones. The time ticks by and Ray’s mystery still lingers in his mind, making him unfocused from his work.  
He lets out a sigh and slips off his headphones, noticing that Geoff doesn’t have his headphones on.  
“Why does everyone in the office hate me?” Ray asks out loud.  
Geoff grunts as a response.  
“I’m serious, Geoff. It’s been a month and a half and I’m still getting treated like shit.” Ray growls.  
Geoff turns around and replies shortly “Look, alright. You’re different than the rest of us.”  
“What the fuck does that mean?” Ray asks, standing up.  
“You know what I mean.” Geoff growls.  
Ray walks closer to Geoff and shouts “That’s racist!”  
“What?” Geoff asks, standing up.  
“Is it because I’m Puerto Rican!” Ray growls, jabbing his finger into Geoff’s chest “That’s really fucking racist!”  
“No it’s not because of that!” Geoff shouts back.  
“Then what is it, then? Is it because I’m new!” Ray snap.  
Geoff lets out a sigh and looks around frantically before shouting “No! It’s because you’re a damn human!”  
Ray takes a step back and shouts “What! You’re not human! I’m working with aliens! That kind of makes sense because Gus and all, but still.”  
Geoff pinches the bridge of his nose and growls “Not aliens, Ray. Werewolves, we’re werewolves. You know full moon and shit.”  
“Wait.. Isn’t it a full moon tonight?” Ray questions, taking a step back and putting his hands out in defense.  
“That’s a myth. Even though Gavin loves to say I become “wild” in bed.” Geoff mutters to himself.  
“What?” Ray asks, looking at Geoff oddly.  
“Nevermind. There are some things you need to know about this whole werewolf thing.” Geoff starts, leading Ray back to his seat and Geoff grabbing a chair for himself.  
Ray drops back to his seat and asks “What about them?”  
Geoff sits down as well but, slowly then starts to explain “The majority of the company are wolves, not even in a metaphorical manner, we literally turn into wolves, fuck wolves. Not massive hounds on steroids, your average sized wolves and in some cases, the size of coyotes. The thing is, since there are so many werewolves as so little humans in the office, the humans get a little. Tempting -”  
“So they want to eat me? Right now you want to eat me?” Ray asks, moving his chair back a bit.  
“Not eat you, more like fuck you.” Geoff corrects.  
“So you want to suck my cock then?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“No, I don’t want to touch your dick. Some might, especially single ones.” Geoff explains  
Ray relaxes in his chair and asks “Like who?”  
“There are a lot of us in the office. Gavin, and most of the interns are humans. A loose canon is Joel, he can get pretty rowdy and especially when it comes to other humans, he sees them as toys, he won’t kill you but, he’ll play around with you.” Geoff replies.  
“So beware of Joel.” Ray confirms.  
“Yeah, just stay out of his for now, some are wary of humans in the office because of violence that may happen but, Joel accepts them with open arms, sometimes too open.” Geoff agrees.  
“Why do you ignore me, like I get why, why but I find it stupid.” Ray says.  
“When it comes to new employees, it’s like getting a new organ. The body doesn’t know to accept it or not. We’re weary about being exposed, and now you know everyone will start to warm up to you. You’re not a threat and you haven’t ran away from what I told you.” Geoff explains.  
“Why would I run away?” Ray asks.  
Geoff gets up, and starts taking off his clothes; exposing tattoos, and much more.  
Ray lets out a yell “Why are you doing this?”  
“Shut up, I want to show you.” Geoff replies, calmly.  
“Show me your dick?” Ray asks loudly.  
Geoff throws his shirt at Ray and says “Shut it for a minute you dick. I’m not showing you my dick.”  
‘Well, it’s kind of there!” Ray exclaims.  
Geoff takes a deep breath and Ray watches Geoff turn into a wolf. Fitting the description Geoff told him earlier, he was no massive beast that would make others cower in fear. His coat is messed up, sticking up in different directions and very dark brown, bordering on black. His eyes blue as before, he moves his muzzle against Ray’s thigh, a look as if he’s ready for Ray to run away and never come back.  
Ray didn’t feel afraid of Geoff, even though he was the size of an adult wolf. Ray saw him as like a big dog, he was no threat to Ray in any form.  
Ray moves his hand over to the top of Geoff’s head, stroking the messy fur, flattering it out.   
“Wow, this is no joke is it?” Ray asks, looking at the wolf.  
Geoff shakes his head and continues to rest his dark muzzle on Ray’s thigh, with Ray still looking at him.  
“So, is there any other things you can do?” Ray asks, thinking of all the myths about what he is seeing in front of him.  
There’s a pause and then Geoff smoothly goes back into a human, grabbing his boxers so he doesn’t scar Ray anymore than he has too.  
“We don’t turn at full moon, sliver doesn’t bother us but, if you stab us with it that will hurt because you stabbed us, if you stab us with a pen it’ll hurt.” He pauses for a moment, thinking of more myths then continues “Our transformations are smooth and as you saw we’re not super big. That’s about it, and you still haven’t ran away.” He points out.  
“Where would I go? I need a job, also you don’t look that scary.” Ray replies, shrugging at Geoff’s point.  
“Wait till one of us goes into heat, then you’ll be wishing that you ran away.” Geoff warns.  
Ray gets up and stretches as he says “If you all look like that then I should be fine, and you even said some are smaller.”  
“Remember what I said about Joel Heyman, he’s pretty big and really strong. If you say you can fend him off, fine then. Now let me drive you home.” Geoff says, patting Ray on the back, still mostly naked.  
Ray saves and shuts down his computer, hearing the rustling of Geoff’s belt as he gets his jeans on. When Ray has all his stuff ready, Geoff is fully clothed with his things ready too.  
After Ray gives Geoff directions to his apartment and the leave.   
The whole ride home, the information sinking in, Ray still isn’t afraid of what he found out. He starts to wonder who is a werewolf in the office and how many humans there are.  
When he gets into his tiny, shitty apartment he goes to his room, with walls painted off white, the paint cracking from the walls, it smells of mold but, Ray only knows this is temporary.  
He opens the window, almost falling on his fingers in the process of getting it open. He then lies down on his squeaky mattress, without changing his clothes. He pulls off his sneakers and curls up under the blankets on his bed.  
The cool breeze sneaks through his window and cools down the otherwise boiling room.  
Tomorrow he hopes that he’s going to make some new friends and hopefully not get caught up with Joel.  
The next morning and the passing week, things get better. Everyone is more friendly to the Puerto Rican, he feels included with everyone even though he still doesn’t go on those “business trips” that he later finds out are times that all the werewolves get to just hang out in their wolf form outside of town in a cabin, and Ray didn’t even know that there were forests in Texas. Everything just gets a hundred times better for Ray, he’s even more happier than he was originally was at work.  
A week after he found out, Ray is in the kitchen, making some lunch. He’s alone in the kitchen, everyone in their respective offices. As he quietly hums to himself as he puts his sandwich together. He hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen.   
Ray looks up to see Joel walking in, checking his phone, not paying attention to his surroundings.  
“Hey.” Ray says as Joel is about to walk into the counter.   
Joel doesn’t notice Ray’s presence and moves out of the way, fully knowing the counter is there and continues walking to the fridge.  
Ray puts a slice a bread on top of his sandwich and looks at it happily. He picks up the plate with one hand and turns around then asks “Hey Joel, can you pass me a coke?”  
Joel now looking in the fridge, looks to Ray with a narrowed expression.  
“I don’t think we’ve met.” Ray comments.  
Joel grabs a beer and a coke from the fridge and walks closer to Ray, the younger man starting to feel a bit intimidated by Joel.  
“No we haven’t.” Joel agrees, putting the two drinks down.  
“I’m Ray, please don’t hurt me.” Ray introduces, stepping back at the end.  
Joel forms a smile and says “Nice to meet you, I don’t bite. I guess you found out the company’s secret.”   
Ray shrugs and replies “I did, I also found out that you’re a ‘loose cannon’” using air quotations at the last words.  
Joel chuckles and says “Who told you that?”  
“Geoff.” Ray replies, stepping back a bit as Joel steps forward.   
Ray puts his sandwich on the table as Joel says “Really? The guy who fucks a human, but also shares him with another guy in the company.”  
“Wait, what?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow, now this was getting weird.  
“I’m pretty sure that Geoff explained to you about mates. How when two werewolves love each other very much they bite one another, it leaves a mark and they have sex. Now our other human, Gavin has two bite marks, one on each shoulder. It’s the mark of Ryan and Geoff. Now both of them wanted Gavin, they went absolutely crazy to the point where they fought in the parking lot. It took us a long time to get them to get off each other and Gavin agreeing that he’ll be with both of them, which still causes some issues but no fights in the parking lot. You better watch yourself, what are you like twenty, you can easily get preyed on.” Joel explains.  
“I’m actually twenty four.” Ray corrects.  
Joel grabs the drinks and says ‘Well that makes it less creepy than it normally would.”  
He hands the Coke over to Ray and Ray feels Joel’s warm hand touch his hand, contrasting with the cold Coke.  
When Joel notices that their hands are touching, something clicks in his hand that makes him back up. Ray holding the can tightly.  
“Um.. I have to go.” Joel stutters, before going off quickly.  
Ray stands in the kitchen, confused by what just happened, but at this point everything seems a little bit confusing.


	2. Sneaking Around At Night

When Ray returns to the office, he notices that it’s just Michael in there along with Geoff.  
“Um, guys.” Ray starts, making the other two men look at him.  
Geoff turns his chair around and asks “What’s wrong, Ray? You look scared.”  
“I have a werewolf question, if that’s what they’re called.” Ray replies, leaning against the door frame of the office.  
Michael arches his eyebrows asks “What is it? What happened?”  
“What makes a werewolf run away from a human in an instant, like you made them scared or nervous, but you didn’t really scare them and they’re trying to get out of the conversation as quickly and nicely as possible without the other person becoming offended. Also they look scared and a bit in pain” Ray explains.  
“Who exactly did this happen to?” Geoff asks, his interest peaking.  
“Joel, I bumped into him in the kitchen and I asked for him to pass me a Coke which he did and when he handed it to me, our hands kind of touched, he felt extremely warm like he has a flu or something. Is this some sort of werewolf sickness or some shit because that could probably kill me” Ray explains, gesturing to the Coke can in hand.  
“Then what happened?” Geoff asks, getting up from his chair slowly, his face now filled with horror.  
“He then ran away, not really saying why or where he was going.” Ray replies, confused at Geoff’s actions.  
Michael looks to Geoff and Geoff mutters “Oh fuck.” Before quickly leaving the office, pushing Ray out of the way, almost making the younger man drop his sandwich.  
“What’s going on?” Ray asks after he regains his footing and enters the office.  
Michael runs his fingers through his hair and responds “Did Geoff ever explain to you about mates and what not?”  
“Yeah.” Ray responds, nodding in agreement.  
“Did he ever explain what happens when a wolf is attracted to a human like yourself?” Michael asks.  
“I don’t think so, most of the information just left my head, the basics sunk in but, I was too distracted by the fact I saw his dick..” Ray admits, starting to walk to his desk.  
Michael reaches out and grabs Ray’s arm before saying “Wait what? Nevermind, this is a big deal, Ray.”  
Ray gets out of Michael’s grip, puts his food on his desks and asks “What’s wrong then?”  
Michael stands up and walks over to Ray’s desk, putting his hands on Ray’s shoulders then explains “What happens is that when our kind is attracted to your kind, things get out of hand. Joel’s going to go fucking crazy.”  
“So what, he seemed kind of fucked up now.” Ray replies.  
“Not that kind of crazy, more like he’s going to fuck you over and over again until he’s had enough, especially when his heat comes around, now nobody knows when this happens because he barrels through it and doesn’t react or anything, he just get irritated. Now since he’s never really been able to get all that sexual tension out and he’s into you, you’re going to be kind of fucked. He’s going to bang you really fucking hard.” Michael explains, leaving Ray confused.  
“Wait, what?” Ray asks.  
“Joel’s going to fuck you sometime this month, there will be early warning signs but, other than that you better stay out of his way or he’s going to fuck you wherever he can, maybe even in this very office.” Michael replies.   
The last couple of words meant to strike fear in Ray but he just chuckles and says “Kinky.”  
“Ray, this is a big fucking deal. Last time this happened Geoff and Ryan almost kill one another over Gavin.” Michael points out.  
When Ryan and Geoff were fighting the in parking lot it took everyone in the company (human included) to break the two apart and even then they were still throwing punches at each other. It only took when Gavin said that they both could have him. Which lead for the two men to stop fighting, get into Ryan’s car to drive to drive to Ryan’s place to what the only others can imagine as Gavin getting fucked over the course of two days because he didn’t come in for a few days and when he did he looks extremely tired, had a limp, and was covered in scratches, bite marks and crescent shaped dents on his arms and hips. The other wolves could smell both Geoff and Ryan’s scent on the younger man as he stumbled into the office as if he had new legs.  
“Yeah, well there isn’t another guy trying to bone me. It’s one guy who’s pretty old.” Ray comments, shrugging at Michael’s explanation.  
“He’s pretty fucking strong there Ray.” Michael urged, hoping that Ray will listen to him.  
“Fine, how can I protect myself then?” Ray questions, letting out a sigh because he’s tired of arguing with Michael.  
Michael stays quiet for a moment before saying :Nothing really. I just wanted you to know that you’re a fucking idiot. Didn’t Geoff say not to go near him?”  
“I didn’t know touching him would give him a hard on! I thought I was going to get some sort of advice like horse tranquilizer or smother him with a fucking pillow. Not you laughing at my damn face.” Ray argues.  
They both look at each other for a moment before starting to laugh at the thought of Ray “touching” Joel because it sounds like they touched dicks rather than hands.  
“You’re so fucked man but, you make it seem like you were grabbing his dick!” Michael chuckles, sitting back down in his seat as he holds his stomach.  
Ray leans over and punches Michael in the arm, chuckling a bit as well.  
“You’re a fucking cock by the way.” Ray points out.  
The week and a half Joel is distant from Ray; when Ray walks down the hall, Joel will hide in the closets office or closet he can find. He can feel the tight feeling in his stomach and the heat covering his body anytime he gets close to Ray, he knows that his heat is coming and he doesn’t want to harm Ray in anyway during this time.  
Half way through the second week Ray walking from the bathroom late at night while finishing up some editing, hears Geoff and Joel talking in Joel’s office.  
When their voices fill Ray’s ear he stops in his tracks, wanting to hear their conversation.  
“Joel, look take a week or whatever. Take as much time as you need to calm down. I don’t think it’s a good idea being around him.” Geoff says.  
“Geoff you don’t get it, even if I go home, my mind is still on him. I’m trying to keep my distance but those thoughts haunt me, I just want to get my hands on him.” Joel defends.  
“Joel.” Geoff pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to say next, he then continues “He isn’t ready for this, for what you’re going to do to him, he isn’t like us. He’s a human, he doesn’t change or heal a bit quicker, he’s a plain human and I’m afraid you’re going to snap him in half. He’s a fucking great employee and I don’t want you killing him on accident.”  
“How about we ease him into it? Into our culture. Make him not afraid of us. It’ll help him make his choice.” Joel argues.  
“He doesn’t have a choice, you’re going to bang him either way.” Geoff points out, his voice sounding irritated.  
“Think about it, Ramsey.” Joel says.  
“Joel, that isn’t right. We have limits, we can’t let any human there, you know it makes some of us uncomfortable like Kerry, you know how that kid gets; he has a hard enough time changing in front of us to begin with.” Geoff responds, sighing. Knowing that Joel makes a valid point about Ray seeing them as wolves and being at the cabin.  
“Really, Geoff? What about when you were trying to sway Gavin into being your only mate? When you took him up the cabin? I remember you drove to the closets fucking payphone in town which was like half an hour away just to tell me that I should pick him up or else you were going to fuck his brains out and never leave that cabin ever again!” Joel exclaims.  
“I should’ve fucked him that day.” Geoff grumbles.  
Ray moves closer to the door and peers in, trying as hard as he can to not be noticed by the other two men. Which would only cause more trouble for the Puerto Rican.  
The two men are standing, facing one another. Joel holding confidence in his stance while Geoff holds defeat and in a way shame, shame because Joel has him in a corner and is right.  
Ray finds his eyes lingering more to Joel, never seeing him in anything but baggy sweatshirts now sees why Michael said he was strong. Wearing a black t shirt that looks just a tad too tight for the other man makes Ray want to take back all the words he said about Joel, not just the ones about how he could take the older man but, also all the bad comments he said. To Ray Joel looks really hot and that causes him to bite his lip.  
Ray’s rushed back to reality when Joel responds to Geoff’s last comment.  
“Geoff you’re still bitter about that day? Are you still bitter about having to share with Ryan? You’re still bitter aren’t you?” Joel asks, stepping closer to the the other man, jabbing his finger into his chest.  
“You saw how that ended with me right?” Geoff asks angrily, trying to divert to another subject “ Getting my head torn off by my own fucking co-worker because I couldn’t keep it in my pants around Gavin!” Geoff shouts, stepping back.  
A smirk plays on Joel’s lips as he says “I knew you were really bitter but not this bitter, let alone defensive, Geoff but you’d never admit it. Why don’t we strike a deal.” Then he takes a step back, giving Geoff some breathing space.  
“Joel, shut the fuck up. We’re making no deal, I’m not making a deal with your sly fucking ass.” Geoff growls, slumping his shoulders.  
“Maybe we should, unless you want everyone to know you’re bitter, jealous and only want Gavin to yourself. I know how your eyes linger on the Brit, I’m surprised others haven't notice yet.” Joel comments, winking at Geoff.  
Ray wishes that Joel was doing the same to him, cornering him, blackmailing him, making him frustrated as Joel winks at him, knowing fully well that Ray is under his control. He feels a bit strained in his pants, thinking of almost all the scenarios where Joel could could have Ray under his full control. Most of the time Ray is naked and Joel is using his nails to scrape along the younger man’s skin, making him cry out.  
“Fuck off, Joel.” Geoff growls, not wanting to budge.  
“You didn’t even hear my proposition.” Joel argues, his smirk dropping into an obvious fake frown.  
Geoff runs a tattooed hand through his dark hair as he asks “What is it?” his tone sounding as if he already knows the words that are going to come out of Joel’s mouth.  
“Let me takes Ray to the cabin next time we go and I won’t expose your little lie.” Joel replies, the smirk breaking through once more.  
“You’re a fucking dick.” Geoff growls.  
Joel shrugs and responds “I’m used to being called that.”  
Geoff grumbles and starts to walk off, making Ray scurry into the washrooms so Geoff doesn’t notice him, or that in a way he was spying on the two males.  
With his ear pressed against the white door, he hears Geoff’s footsteps go down the hall and into the Achievement Hunter office.  
When Ray feels that Geoff is at a safe distance away from Joel’s office, the younger man leaves the bathroom and starts to walk down the hall.  
It’s emptiness and pure silence freaks Ray out, he’s used the noises from audio clips, to video games to just people laughing and talking during the day time when everyone is at work. His footsteps are the only noise in the hall aside from the air conditioner vent rattling above him.  
As he pasts Joel’s fully lit office he hears “Ray.” Which makes him look to the open door, seeing Joel now leaning against the door frame, blocking out some of the light.  
“Uh yeah?” Ray asks, looking at Joel.  
Joel pushes away from the doorframe, with his arms crossed he asks “Come in for a moment, I want to ask you something.” Then flashing Ray a smile.  
“Okay.” Ray says weakly, his legs feeling like jelly.  
He walks into Joel’s office and Joel walks into the office as well, staying by the door, as if to prevent Ray from leaving.  
“What do you want Joel? It’s been a week and sometime and I haven’t heard a word from you. I saw you flee into other offices when you see, what’s up with that?” Ray rambles, trying to sound calm but, coming off as frantic and nervous, the red on his cheeks also not helping.  
“I’m sorry about that, Ray. I’m pretty sure that someone must’ve told you right?”  
Ray sheepishly nods, now feeling afraid.  
“Or did you hear it from when you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Geoff just a few minutes ago?” Joel asks, stepping closer to Ray, showing off his size to the younger man.  
Ray freezes up, his mouth agape; wanting to say words but none of them are coming it, just air.   
A smirk that makes Ray shut his mouth and his palms sweaty spreads along Joel’s face.  
They both know exactly the state Ray is in, cornered by a loose cannon like Joel, on top of that who’s a werewolf that Ray finds incredible hot. To Ray this feels like something out of a porno. To Joel he’s strategies how to get in Ray’s pants with consent and not having Geoff come storming in like the over protective Alpha he is to not only the younger wolves but, also the humans like Ray and his own mate Gavin.  
Ray grabs the front of Joel’s desk, his teeth now chewing on his bottom lip. His heart hammering in his chest, and his cheeks only growing warmer.  
Joel walks closer to Ray, like a predator except Ray wasn’t afraid.  
Ray swallows hard and says “You can’t fuck with me, Joel.”  
“I’m not trying to Ray, you know why?” Joel asks.  
Taking all his pride he responds “Why?”  
“I know how to make you weak in the knees.” Joel says, before winking.  
Ray stays quiet, the situation, the look on Joel’s face and that damn smirk all together makes the younger man as Joel would call it “weak in the knees”  
Joel runs his fingers through his already disheveled and unkempt dark hair, that makes Ray lack even more self preservation and says in soft words, fully knowing that he has Ray where he wants him “Gotcha.”


	3. Gotcha

“What do you mean ‘gotcha’?” Ray asks, furrowing his brows.  
Joel grabs a handful of Ray’s shirt and replies “You became weak in the knees. You started to chew on your lip. I know exactly what you’re thinking and those thoughts aren’t PG-13.”  
Ray clenches his fists and manages to say “No.”  
“You’re a fucking terrible liar, either that or you can’t lie to your mate.” Joel comments, another smirk pinning at the sides of his lips.  
The word “mate” sends shivers down Ray’s spine, he knows that he’s bound to Joel no matter how much he fights, now being so close to the older male he doesn’t mind too much.  
Joel leans in and kisses Ray on the lips, warmth spreading through Ray like honey, dripping through his veins, thick and warm on the inside. The back of his mind is buzzing with activity and he instinctively wraps his arms around Joel’s neck, pulling him closer to the Puerto Rican.  
In a flash Ray’s lips are ripped away from Joel. He tries to get his footing but, almost falls and hits his head against the desk.  
Joel looks at Ray frantically then says “You should leave, like now.”  
Ray still feeling the electricity from Joel’s lips on his own, collects himself and quickly leaves the office. The door shuts behind him and he makes it halfway to the Achievement Hunter office before sitting down against the wall, his legs feeling like jelly and giving out.  
His headaches and his mouth feels dry, he misses Joel’s warmth and is craving his touch more than anything right now.  
He presses his hot cheek against the wall, the cold sensation from the wall brings his back to reality and he is finally able to stand up properly and walk back to the office to get ready.  
When he gets to the Achievement Hunter office, all the lights are off except the light emitting from Ray’s montier. Geoff must’ve left, it’s pretty later after all. Ray quickly saves his work before packing up his things and leaving, as the walks towards the front doors, he swears he can hear some howling in the distance but, Joel wouldn’t howl in the office. Ray plays it off as exhaustion and that fact that right now his brain is short wiring because of the kiss. He soon leaves the office and makes his way home for the night.  
The next morning Joel doesn’t show up for work and tries to go to Geoff for answers but, Geoff clearly lies and says that he came down with the stomach flu.  
As the day goes on Ray can hear constant whining in the back of his head, like a puppy is whimpering at the base of his skull. This leaves Ray unfocused and constantly zoning out during the day which only makes the day longer than it is and Ray in misery with the noises in his head. He wish he could make it stop but, there seems to be no avail.  
By the time lunch comes around, Ray has gone from annoyed to worried to now desperate for some sort of silence in his mind.  
Everyone goes out for lunch and it leaves him, Gavin and geoff.  
Fifteen minutes into lunch Ray slams his headphones on his desk in desperation and groans loudly, holding his head.  
“What’s wrong, Ray?” Gavin asks, sounding concerned as he turns his chair around to look at Ray.  
Geoff easily catching onto his mate’s concern he turns around and looks to Gavin, noticing that he is looking at Ray with concern in his expression.  
“I have this constant whining in my head, like whimpering.” Ray explains, still holding his head.  
He isn’t in pain, he just wants some peace and quiet in his mind for at least a few minutes.  
Gavin looks to Geoff, knowing exactly what’s going on because he experienced it as well.  
“Did you have any time with, Joel?” Geoff asks.  
“Yeah, he took me into his office and he kissed me after he played some mind games with me. It left me really confused.” Ray tells Geoff.  
“You made it official now, you’re his mate.” Geoff replies, draping his arms over the back of his chair.  
“I thought I was before?” Ray asks, slightly confused.  
“The first time is an indicator that you two are meant to be be, let’s say something happens to either of you, there would be no pain or suffering physically. Now that you have sealed the deal with a kiss, if something happens to either of you, you feel it as if it’s being inflicted to you. I think Joel woke up to his senses and is trying to distance himself from you but, you can hear you could say his ‘inner wolf’ crying out. If this keeps going both of you will start to wear away.” Geoff explains.  
‘Well I have to go to him then.” Ray says, standing up.  
“Don’t, if you go to him he might become aggressive and hurt you when he doesn’t mean to at all. I’ll make sure he comes in tomorrow and I’ll tell him to knock the fuck off.” Geoff says.  
Ray nods sitting back down, but with still no avail to the whimpering in his head. He just guesses he’s going to have survive today like this.  
The next morning Joel shows up and has done a one eighty when it comes to Ray, he’s become extremely possessive of the younger man.  
Joel visits regularly to the office, at one point while Ray is reading the AHWU news Joel gets up close to him, looking as if he’s going to kiss the younger man. When Joel pulls away because of the soft growl from an also protective Geoff, he was the Alpha after all.  
Joel knows that Geoff will give him shit for it, then again what doesn’t Geoff give Joel shit for.  
While Ryan was out, Joel lounges on the couch, occasionally making a puppy noise to get Ray’s attention, which only makes everyone else in the office give Joel dirty looks. This is the best Joel has felt in a long time, he isn’t hiding the fact that he’s meant to be with Ray, even when his mate kicks him out of the office for being a distraction.   
During lunch Joel stays by Ray’s side and growls at any intern who tries to talk to Ray. Joel keeps a hand around Ray’s waist, keeping him close. As lunch wears on Ray finds himself a bit irritated at Joel for pushing everyone away from the Puerto Rican.  
“Joel.” Ray says as he swallows another bite of his burger “Why are you acting like this, acting like I’m a toy that you don’t want to share.”  
“New mates are a bit more clingy than older ones.” Joel replies simply.  
“I know but, that doesn’t mean that you get to scare off everyone.” Ray interjects.  
Joel moves Ray’s face so it’s facing the werewolf, he explains calmly “My scent isn’t on you, I haven’t fucked you yet. I’m giving you time till you’re ready; I’m letting everything sink it and for you to make your mind up. For now I’m going to be a bit protective of you because any other wolf can easily come down and make you theirs, even if you don’t get the same feelings, you’ll be bound to them more than you and I are right now.”   
Not realizing that anyone could easily take Ray and then he’d be stuck with them. He’s grown to like Joel but, he’s still a bit nervous about having sex with him, mostly because he’s never had sex before and for someone his age that’s a bit embarrassing.  
The topic gets dropped by Ray’s lips touching Joel’s, as a form of an apology for being kind of a prick, Ray still doesn't fully understand the whole werewolf business, and it makes him nervous about what else he still doesn’t know.  
Joel still lingers around Ray during the rest of the work day, at times rough housing with the Achievement Hunter as they end on the floor, Ray hitting him with a tower of pimps pillow. Joel occasionally grinding against Ray’s cock which makes the younger man stop what he’s doing and feel like he’s going to melt and make his face go red, and only earn a condescending smile from Joel as they continue to play fight.  
By the end of the day Ray says bye to Joel who has thankfully stayed in his office for more than five minutes. Joel goes over and hugs him tightly before saying goodbye.  
Ray leaves the office, and starts to walk to his apartment. The moon hanging in the sky, cascading darkness in the sky around it.   
As he walks down a quiet street, the only sound is murmurs of cars on the main road, he swears he sees a big black dog behind one of the bushes but that might be from Ray’s lack of sleep.  
Ray hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep for the past week, constantly hearing the whimpering when he and Joel are apart, it gets to the point where Ray is so used to it he doesn’t remember not having the whimpering in his head. He knows that he should tell Joel to shut up or something but, he knows that it isn’t Joel’s fault.  
Ray has been researching about werewolves and aside from all the works of fiction, he found some actual facts, mostly about mates. He finds out that if two mates haven’t fucked yet, if they are separated from one another the whining is constant, even if they both know they’ll see each other in a few hours. He also found out that if a werewolf take a human mate that this whining goes up twice as much because since the mate is human it can’t return the whining so the werewolf instinctively whines even louder so the human mate can hear them, that makes Ray envy Michael and Lindsay because when they were at one point whining to each other, at least theirs wasn’t as loud as Joel’s whining. Ray’s at a boiling point   
As the weekend draws closer Geoff tells Ray that their going to the cabin and that he is invited, Ray knowing this from eavesdropping a week and a half prior. Joel helps Ray pack up, which subsites to whining till Joel leaves the same night after he helps Ray pack up.  
Ray packs the standard items like t-shirts, a hoodie, underwear, socks, 3DS and toothbrush, he also brings a dog collar that was left behind when he had to dog sit back home. He brought it with him in hopes that one day he could get his own dog, until he found out the apartment he lives at won’t allow dogs. He mostly brings it as a joke and also because maybe if he wears it, Joel will be able to be away from him for a little while so he can hang out with the others for a little while and nobody becomes intimidated by Joel with his snarls and growls.  
He understands why Joel is like this but, that doesn’t mean that he has to stop enjoying other’s company.  
The weekend comes by and Ray is outside his apartment, waiting at the curb with his bag packed, waiting for Geoff to pick him up.  
The night before Ray wrapped the bright fire truck red collar into an extra pair of shorts before putting them into his knapsack, just incase someone goes through his stuff so they won’t find the collar before he brings it up to Joel.  
Ray knows that Geoff is near by because Joel’s whining because lower and lower until a van pulls up to Ray.  
Geoff rolls down the window and says “Get in, you’re in the back.”  
Ray opens the door to find Gavin and Ryan in the seats behind Geoff, and Joel in the far back, reading a newspaper, as if he’s trying to distract himself.  
ray slips through so he sits beside Joel.  
“Hey Geoff, why is Gavin here?”  
“Gavin’s my mate, he has some perks even though he’s human. Just the way you are now.” Geoff replies before driving off.  
They starts to drive out of the city, the buildings becoming smaller and smaller, farther and farther apart from each other.  
Ray and Gavin start talking, at one point gavin moves to the back and beside Ray so he can watch him play Super Mario.  
Joel lazily keeps an arm over Ray’s shoulder and talks to Ryan and Geoff, he’s glad that Ray is having fun with Gavin.  
He knows that Gavin often felt like an outsider when he could change into a wolf and often got left behind but now, he has someone to hang out with.  
Halfway to the cabin, a scent wafers into Joel’s noise, causing him to to straighten up and look around. It’s musky and warm, like a wolf going into heat.  
Geoff must’ve smelt it too because he pulls up to the closests pit stop and stops the car, he looks over to Ryan then to Geoff, confirming all of Joel’s suspicious; Ryan has gone into heat.  
Gavin and Ray seem completely oblivious to it because they can’t smell Ryan. They continue playing till Geoff says “Hey Ray, why do you, me and Joel go inside and get some food.”  
“But, I’m not hungry.” Ray says, looking away from his game for a moment.  
It makes Joel chuckle because he sounds like a kid.  
“I can go instead.” Gavin pipes up looking from the 3Ds to Geoff.  
“You don’t want to go.” Geoff comments.  
Gavin arches an eyebrow and asks “Why not?”   
Geoff shifts his eyes to the eerily quiet Ryan then back to Gavin.  
“Oh, yeah.. Ray you should go with them.” Gavin says, looking to Ray.  
“Why does everyone want me to leave?” Ray asks, looking around to everyone suspiciously.  
“I’ll explain outside.” Joel replies, before moving for Ray to leave the van.  
Gavin crawls up to the middle seats and rubs Ryan’s back. Joel and Ray leave the van. Ray can see Geoff talk to Gavin and Ryan, handing Gavin a black, pull string bag before leaving the van, locking it.  
Geoff goes around the van and the three of them enter the building. Inside is a coffee shop, a small arcade with games that haven’t been seen anywhere else since the early 90’s, and a bunch of small food places with different kinds of foods.  
“So what do you want?” Joel asks, looking to Ray.  
“I want to know what just happened.” Ray replies, looking to Joel.  
“Let’s get food first, then we’ll talk.” Geoff compromises before walking over to the hamburger stand.  
Once they get their food they sit down far away from anyone else in the building.   
Joel and Geoff get a lot of food, while Ray gets a slice of cheese pizza and a Coke.  
“So what just happened?” Ray asks in a low tone, leaning across the table to be closer to Geoff.  
Geoff stops half way through another mouthful of fried chicken, swallowing what he has in his mouth before replying “Ryan went into heat.”  
“Couldn’t you handle Ryan instead of Gavin?” Ray asks sitting back down.  
Geoff shrugs and says “I can’t, Ryan and I aren’t mated, we’re only connected through Gavin. If one of us goes into heat, we take Gavin.”  
“How long will we be here?” Ray asks, before taking a bite out of his pizza.  
“Two hours the most, maybe less. Ryan doesn’t take too long with Gavin.” Geoff responds before taking another bite out of his chicken.  
“Two hours is a long time.” Ray comments, before eating more of his pizza.  
As they wait they talk, Joel holding Ray close to him, his face resting against the side of Joel’s chest.  
Ray notices that Geoff is a bit rigid, sitting up straight, looking more awake than he ever does at work, and his eyes constantly flickering to the van parked outside.  
“Are you okay?” Ray asks, looking to Geoff.  
“Yeah, I just want to get going that’s all.” Geoff replies, Ray knows that he lying after all he knows how Geoff truly feels.  
Within an hour and a half Geoff’s call phone lights up and buzzes.   
“It’s a text from Gavin, we can get going.” Geoff says, practically jumping out of his seat and walking to the front doors. Joel and Ray soon follow behind not close enough for Geoff to hear if they talk in a low voice.  
Before the pair leave the building Joel turns to Ray and says “Lying right through his teeth, I know it kills him to see Gavin be taken like that every month. I guess it’s just werewolf senses.”  
“I guess I have them too.” Ray adds.  
Joel tries not to chuckle as they exit the building, placing a kiss on Ray’s head.  
Ray’s starting to like being Joel’s mate, even though the whining sometimes drove him to insanity when he was with Joel things felt better, Joel’s constant heat keeps sometimes Ray’s frigid hands and feet nice a warm and he’s always wanting to kiss Ray, which always left Ray feeling as if he’s on top of the world, with a rush of warmth and electricity that would make anyone feel amazing.  
Once they get into the van, Ray sees Gavin, shirtless and his head in a relaxed looking Ryan’s lap. Ray sees deep scratches, hickies that look bruised already and Ray can only imagine what they will look like when Gavin wakes up, and crescent shaped marks on Gavin’s hips that are shown off because the belt that was once around the Brit’s waist is now around his neck like a makeshift collar and leash. Ray can easily imagine a belt like that   
When everyone gets in, Ryan takes the belt off from around the Brit’s neck, moves Gavin upwards so he is on his own seat and puts a scratchy looking blanket that was on his lap and around the Brit.  
Ray knew that he was supposed to be afraid of being fucked by a werewolf but by the look on Gavin’s face as he sleeps peacefully even with marks covering his skin, it makes Ray want for Joel to do the same to him. This warm feeling floods Ray’s stomach and lower regions, making him try so hard not to show Joel that he was right when they were in the office together a while ago, but the knowing smirk on Joel’s smirk may have unraveled Ray’s attempts.   
The idea of what happened to Gavin happening to Ray, only makes the Puerto Rican’s thoughts more perverted and making his decision to fully mate with Joel easier.


	4. The Cabin

Within another hour they arrive to the cabin, other cars already parked there and Ray guessing that their little set back makes them the last people to get there.  
Everyone is outside and enjoying themselves in the late summer sun.  
Geoff wakes Gavin up and says “We’re here, get your shirt on.”  
A groggy Gavin with sleepy squinted eyes, feeling around for his shirt until Ryan puts it on top of the Brit’s head and says “Here you go.”  
“Thanks, Ry.” Gavin says, before yawning.  
Gavin puts on his shirt and everyone gets out, Ray holding his bag tightly as he exits the van, Joel behind him.  
Once outside, Ray breathes in the fresh air and stretches out his tired limbs.  
Joel puts an arm around Ray’s shoulders pulling him close before saying “Welcome to our constant ‘business trips’.” Then chuckles.  
“Wow.” Ray says, looking around.  
The place was beautiful, lake that looks like it goes on forever, forestry that blocks out harsh sunlight, the smell of cooking food on the grill, and the cabin that is massive, it looks like it can hold everyone here.  
“Hey Joel!” They both hear someone call.  
Joel looks over to see Jack waving to him, Joel waves back and smiles.  
“We’re going for a run tonight, are you coming or are you staying with Ray?” Jack asks loudly.  
Joel looks to Ray to give a response.  
“I’ll be fine.” Ray smiles, smiling at Joel.  
Joel turns back to Jack and replies “Yeah, I’m coming along.”  
Ray helps Geoff bring the bags in while Ryan tries to run off some of the heat in his wolf form and Gavin and Joel have indulged themselves in alcohol, even though the afternoon is young.  
The inside of the cabin is fully finished with wooden furniture, a cheesy painting of a pack of wolves which makes Ray chuckle as he carries not only his bag but Joel’s bag as well.  
He doesn’t mind helping it, it’s the least he can do; after all it did take blackmail to get him to come here.  
“This way.” Geoff says turning into a side hallway with various doors.  
He stops in front of one of them on the left side in between two other doors.  
“It goes, me, Gavin and Ryan.” Geoff says pointing to the first door “Lindsay and Michael” then points to the second door “Then you and Joel.” pointing to the far door.  
Ray nods and goes to the far door, then opening it.  
The room is pretty big with a large bed in the middle and a television stand beside the door. There’s a closet at the far left wall with a mirror as one of the closet doors, the other the same kind of wood used in the rest of the room, a soft brown colour that looks smooth to the touch. Ray assumes that this is the room that Joel would usually sleep in while here because of it’s plain style with grey walls and hardwood flooring keeping the room together; it’s simple yet warm.  
He puts the bags down onto the bed and lies down on it, thinking of Joel’s hands all over his body, kissing up and down the younger man’s back as he fucks him; hickies and scratches covering his body. He can imagine spending days like that, being taken by Joel as much as the werewolf wants, being fucked into oblivion like Gavin did on the way to the cabin.  
Ray uses his sweater sleeve to cover up a moan. Ray lies there, trying to calm down the raging boner now in his pants.  
This was going to be a fun few days.  
Sometime later Ray gets up and leaves the room, he walks down the hall till he gets to the main living room, where Geoff is sitting with a tumbler filled with Ray suspects is whiskey and staring outside the massive window that takes up one side of the room.  
“Hey.” Ray says, looking to Geoff.  
Geoff turns to look at Ray and replies “Hey.”  
“Why aren’t you out there?” Ray asks.  
Geoff shrugs then taking another sip before saying “I’m thinking.”  
“About what?” Ray asks then sitting down on the loveseat by the couch Geoff’s sitting on.  
“How much things have changed.” Geoff replies, looking out the window once more.  
Ray gives Geoff a confused look and asks “Is this because of me?”  
“No, no. It was nothing to do with you. I’m glad you came with us, it’ll keep Joel at some sort of sanity. It’s just, before Gavin I had a wife, she was like you but, also at the same time nothing like you; she was kind and fucking awesome, I loved her to death. She died in a bad car accident, it broke my heart, she was my true mate. I became ill, and i became ill really fast, then Gavin came into the picture. I got the same feeling you got except, it was a lot duller. It wasn’t the same. Gavin found his true mate, Ryan. I lied to everyone about it, I said that I had a strong feeling because I fell in love with Gavin and I hated that I had to watch Gavin get fucked by Ryan but, we all make these choices you know. I’d rather a week of being unhappy than month after month of being depressed. Gavin taught me how to love again, as fucking weird as that sounds. He took me out of a dark place and if being with Ryan as well makes him happy then I guess I can go along with it, maybe one day I’ll become closer with Ryan.” Geoff admits.  
“I’m… I’m so sorry.” Ray says, taken aback by Geoff’s confession.  
Geoff looks to Ray and says “Only Joel knows, please don’t use it to twist my arm.:  
“I won’t I promise.” Ray replies quickly.  
“I’m glad Joel found a mate, even if I do give him shit for it. Joel’s been alone for a long time, he’s never had a mate and now he has you.” Geoff explains softly, giving Ray a small smile.  
“Thank you.” Ray nods.  
“Please, don’t tell anyone else.” Geoff pleads softly.  
The glass door opens and closes and they can hear Joel ask “Don’t tell what?”  
Joel smells of Corona that makes Ray scrunch up his nose. Joel drapes an arm over his mate, holding him close as he says “I was going to take Ray outside and mingle.”  
“Yeah go right ahead, I’ll be out soon.”  
Ray feels bad for leaving Geoff alone but, then again he was inside thinking anyway.  
Outside the cabin the music is booming through an IPhone dock, attached an extension cord that leads inside the cabin.  
Joel sits with Jack and Burnie, making Ray sit them as well, in between Joel and Jack.  
After sometime of looking around, absent minded from the debate that Ray is sandwiched in between Jack and Joel.  
His attention is pulled back to reality when Gavin calls out “Ray!”  
The other men look to the waving Brit.  
Ray sits up straight and goes “What?”  
“I need to have a little chat with you, you knob.” Gavin replies loudly.  
Ray becoming accustomed to Joel’s permission to go off by himself or with someone else, he looks to Joel who gives him a nod before moving away so Ray can get out.  
Ray walks over to Gavin, making sure not to bump into anyone or trip over anything because that would cause Joel to come speeding over and become protective of Ray, once again not letting him out of the older man’s sight. ray doesn’t mind Joel’s protection but, it looked like Gavin has to tell him something really important that he doesn’t want to tell in front of Joel as well.  
Gavin leads them up a small incline that leads to the next cabin a few yards away, Gavin sits down on one of the boulders planted on the incline, Ray sitting by him.  
The whining in Ray’s head is dull or maybe that’s because he’s grown so used to the noise.  
“Okay, so we may have a bit of a problem.” Gavin starts, not reassuring Ray in anyway.  
Ray crosses his ankles putting his hands on his knees like a little kid and asks “What is it?”  
“There’s another pack near by, in the same site we’re at. Ryan smelt them out while going for his run when we got here. Bloody idiots never bothered to check the schedule.” Gavin starts to explain, mumbling a bit at the end.  
“What schedule?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“It’s a schedule at what time of the week packs can go onto the site. It changes by month, so it’s fair. Sometimes two packs can be on here at the same time but, they have to be at two opposite ends of the site, except this pack isn’t. They’re really close and I’m afraid that they might take you.” Gavin explains.  
“Take me?” Ray asks.  
“Like mate you, I’m fine because I have a mate scent on me. I have two so I’m off limits, you on the other hand don’t. You are technically still “clean” in their eyes. If they take you, theres nothing we can really do about it, we just hope that they stay as far away as they can till the end of this trip.” He pauses for a moment “I don’t want to lose you Ray, most humans run away at the sight of these guys as wolves, it’s nice having someone who isn’t afraid, they talk about being wolves and junk and it makes me kind of envious but, I have another human to talk to so it makes things a bit more easier. Now, want to push Kerry into the lake?” Gavin asks, giving him a goofy grin.  
“Yeah, sure.” Ray replies smiling back.  
In the back of Ray’s mind, worry gnaws away at him. He really hopes this unnamed pack just stays the hell away from everyone else while they're here.  
Gavin and Ray return to the site, to find Kerry and throw the other male into the lake.  
They find him sitting at a picnic table with Miles by the barbeque that Burnie is at, flipping burgers. Ray can imagine Kerry with a puppy tail, swaying back and forth excitingly about the meat on the barbecue.  
“Hey, Kerry!” Gavin calls, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice project farther, as if it didn’t project far enough already.  
Kerry looks over and asks “What?”  
“Come over here!” Ray yells.  
“No!” Kerry yells back.  
Miles nudges him to go over, which kerry reluctantly does, grumbling the whole entire time as he walks over. Miles comes over soon after and Gavin gives him a look, shifting his head over to the lake near by which makes Miles grin.  
Kerry looks at everyone, confused at everyone until Gavin yells “Three! Two! One! In the lake!”  
Then all three of the other men, grabs Kerry and throw him into the lake. When kerry successfully gets thrown into the lake and quickly resurfaces, thrashing around and yelling profanity.  
Miles helps his friend get out of the lake and finds him a place to dry off.  
“I hate you guys.” Kerry grumbles as Miles covers him in a towel hanging on one of the lawn chairs.  
“Don’t be mad at me, it was their idea.” Miles points out, ruffling Kerry’s hair with the towel making Gavin and Ray start to laugh again.  
Ray and Gavin continue to laugh until Ray looks over and sees not only Burnie but, Ryan talking to Joel who is now standing beside Adam Ellis. Gavin’s laughter stops when the sound of Adam spitting out his drink onto the elevated patio and yelling “What!”  
This cause everyone near by to look at Adam and everyone else on the patio.  
Burnie gives Adam and look before says “Alright, fuck.”  
“Everyone come over here!” He yells, leaning against the railing of the raised patio.  
Everyone gathers out, making ray realize that there was a good amount of people here.  
“Alright- fuck it, Ray come up here. Joel’s making fucking noises.” Burnie says, gesturing for Ray to come up.   
The Puerto Rican quickly makes his way up the wooden stairs and finds his place beside Joel who puts an arm around him, protectively.  
“So yeah. There’s another pack here, we haven’t made any contact with them yet, all we know that there is another pack in the area. They near the entrance of this place and that’s about a good twenty minute drive. Just try to stay away from the entrance and away from them, if anyone if they should be human or wolf comes onto this part, tell somebody and we’ll clear this mess up. Also lunch will be served soon so hang tight and try not to drink all the alcohol tonight, the beer store doesn’t open till about noon tomorrow. Thanks.” Burnie explains before walking down the steps and back to the barbeque.  
Adam leans to Joel and asks quietly “Do you think that one of them is going to try anything with Ray?”  
“I don’t know, I have an idea of what to do though.” Joel assures.  
“Fuck him?” Adam questions, arching an eyebrow.  
It would be kind of awkward to take a mate while the only thing separating you and the rest of the pack is a wall, also the whole cabin would smell for the rest of the trip and maybe even the trip after.  
Ray looks to the two of them and points out “I’m right here.”  
“Not fuck him.” Joel replies then looks to Ray and says “We need to have you covered in my scent in order for this to work, I have an idea. I need you to come inside with me for a bit.”  
Ray looks to Adam who shrugs at him before he follows Joel into the cabin.  
When they enter Geoff isn’t in the living room anymore, Ray assumes that he’s outside now. Joel leads Ray into their room for the next couple of days and pushes Ray onto the bed.  
“What’s your big plan?” Ray asks, looking up at Joel.  
Joel doesn’t respond he just takes off his hoodie at a slow pace which makes Ray’s mouth go dry and his mouth gape open.  
The werewolf quickly notices the expression on his mate’s face, confused by the expression that Ray is supposed to show.  
“Are you okay, Ray?” Joel asks, once the hoodie is off and in his arms.  
It doesn’t help Ray that Joel’s t-shirt is tight and showing off what Ray saw only a little while back, now it still gives him the same feeling.   
Ray’s snaps back to reality when Joel asks “Ray?” His voice sounding concerned.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine.” Ray replies quickly, trying to shake off the lustful feeling.  
He doesn’t want to bang Joel right now, there are too many people here and it would make things a bit awkward.  
“You’re going to wear this hoodie okay? It’ll be the closests to me actually fucking you, since it’s covered in my scent it should deter anyone from a different pack from fucking you. I don’t think you’ll go far and Adam will be there.” Joel explains before handing the hoodie off to Ray.  
The hoodie feels soft and warm from years of being worn by Joel, even with his non-werewolf nose he could easily smell Joel on it, he can only imagine how strong it would be to all the other wolves.  
“What happens if it gets too hot?” Ray asks, looking up to Joel.  
“You’ll be fine, the sun’s going down.” Joel assures, touching Ray’s cheek, his skin feeling hotter than normal.  
“I have another way that you could make a point.” Ray suggests.  
Joel arches an eyebrow and asks “What do you mean?”  
“Well… I..” Ray rambles, now the idea of the collar sounding really stupid.  
“Are you okay?”Joel asks, leaning closer to Ray.  
Ray nods and explains “I brought a dog collar, because I thought that it would make the point across so we could enjoy the next few days and not have to be joined at the hip.”   
Joel smirks and asks “Are you sure that you didn’t have other reasons?”  
Ray shakes his head like a child and simply says “no.”  
“I’ll put that on you and the hoodie.” Joel explains.  
Ray quickly goes to his bag, pulling out everything till he gets to the bottom of the bag, pulling out the shorts that the red collar is wrapped in. He hands it to his mate and Joel unwraps it, pulling out the collar. He admires it about, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
Joel looks up to Ray and says “Looks very nice.” Before leaning over and attaching it around Ray’s slender neck, Joel’s hands trailing down it before moving them back to his sides.  
Ray feels red in the face and he quickly puts Joel’s sweatshirt on, swallowing Ray whole, the only thing sticking out is his legs, head and his fingers because the sleeves are too long.  
This makes Joel chuckle and say “I like this on you, I’m pretty sure it’ll get the message across. I can still see your little collar.” Then smirks, moving the neckline of the sweatshirt down to reveal more of the firetruck red collar.  
Ray looks over to the mirrored closet door, the red collar standing out against the back of Joel’s hoodie. He didn’t know it was going to stand out that much.  
“Don’t be worried, Ray. Everyone will think it’s a big joke, plus I think it looks amazing on you.” Joel says, winking at the younger male which makes him weak in the knees. Joel leans over and places a kiss on Ray’s lips which makes Ray feel even more like jelly.  
“Thanks.” Ray replies, a lazy smile on his face.  
Joel holds out a hand for Ray and says “How about we head back to the others?”  
Ray nods and grips Joel’s hand before they leave the room and head back outside. The feeling of Joel’s thin fingers across Ray’s neck still warm against Ray’s neck which makes Ray feel warm on the inside, especially in some certain areas of the younger man’s body.


	5. The Wolves in The Night

Once outside the music seems louder and everyone either has a drink or a plate of food in their hands.   
Ray notices Jack and Ryan bringing large pieces of wood to a fire pit while Kerry helps with the smaller branches as a way to show that he’s trying to help.  
Gavin finds Ray with a reluctant Geoff in tow with not one but two bottles of beer in his hand.  
“Hey, Ray. You should really get some food soon before Michael eats all of it, mingy little prick.” Gavin explains, jerking a thumb behind him to the picnic table with food on it.  
Ray could imagine Gavin as a wolf, would probably be a hyper active one with a large snout but, other than that out of everyone he has met since he started to work here, Gavin seemed like the best fit for a werewolf.  
“Thanks, Gav.” Ray smiles before walking with Joel to the picnic table, hand in hand.  
“Jeez, we leave you alone for ten minutes and you already got him a collar.” Matt chuckles before sinking his teeth into his burger.  
“I thought it would be the other way around.” Adam pipes up causing the two men to chuckle.  
“I’m not a puppy, Adam.” Joel points out, grabbing two burgers, both for himself.  
Adam rolls his eyes and says “Really? What about when Ray first came to the office, you had those eyes. I thought I’d have to potty train you again.”  
“Hey, it worked the first time.” Joel says, going along with the joke as he hands a burger on a paper plate to Ray.  
The four of them laugh and Ray asks “I guess I’ll have to be in charge of potty training once we become mates?”  
“You two haven’t mated yet?” Matt asks with a mouthful of burger.  
Joel looks to Matt and replies “Where have you been?”  
“I thought you guys just did, Ray you reek of Joel.” Matt replies, giving a disgusted look as if Joel smells terrible but, Ray thinks otherwise about how Joel smells.  
“I guess the hoodie must be working.” Joel chuckles, looking to Ray who smiles back.  
“Is this about the other pack?” Matt asks.  
Joel nods in agreement “The only other option was to fuck him but, we'd never leave the room after that, also it would stink up the place.”  
“As it didn’t smell bad enough already.” Adam jokes.  
Joel and Ray get the rest of their food and head to the docks. Ray and Joel sit there, cuddled close together, any scent of Ray covered up by Joel’s own, Joel himself still deciding if he likes that.  
Ray can see a few feet over, past some trees by the shorelines, Ryan, Gavin and Geoff, all huddled together with more food than Ray has on his plate of Joel’s plate. Gavin asleep, sandwiched in between his mates.  
Ray thinks about what Geoff said and the urge to tell Joel greatens. He thinks about Geoff’s main message and that was sacrificing being someone’s one and only for happiness. Ray snaps back to focus when Joel starts to nuzzle Ray’s neck, making the collar rub against Ray’s neck.  
ray giggles like a little kid because it tickles and he says “Stop it Joel.”  
Joel puts one hand behind Ray and another in between his legs and leans closer to Ray and asks “Stop what?” Then continues to nuzle him.  
“It tickles.” Ray says, squirming a bit more, trying to keep his burger in his hand.  
Joel moves closer which causes the plate in Ray’s hand to fall out and drop into the lake.  
“Fuck.” Ray says, looking as his burger gets soggy.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Joel says, moving back.  
Ray looks to Joel and responds not wanting to offend his mate “It’s okay, I was getting full.”   
“I’ll get you another one, ketchup on it right?”Joel asks as he gets up and goes back to the cabin.  
Ray takes off his shoes and socks and puts his bare feet into the cool, murky waters of the lake.  
Joel soon returns and hands another paper plate with a burger on it to Ray.  
“Thanks.” Ray smiles, accepting the plate.  
The werewolf sits down on the wood of the dock, draping an over Ray’s shoulders, watching his mate eat the burger.  
“Did you finish your food already?” Ray asks, looking to Joel as he takes a bite of his burger.  
Joel smiles and nods before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Ray’s cheek followed by taking a rather large bite out of Ray’s burger.  
“Hey!” ray squeaks, pulling his burger away from Joel.  
Joel starts to laugh and suggests with a full mouth “Want it now?”  
“No.” Ray responds, jabbing his mate in the ribs.  
Joel swallows the food in his mouth and starts to nuzzle Ray again.  
As Ray eats he can hear Joel sniffing which makes the younger man ask “Are you sick?”  
Joel looks to Ray and replies “What?”  
“You sound like your sniffling, like you’re crying or you’re sick.” Ray observes before he takes another bite out of his burger.  
“I’m fine, I’m just doing a little wolf thing.” Joel replies.  
Ray asks “What kind of wolf thing?”  
“It’s an instinctive wolf thing when it comes to mating. I’m seeing if you’re ready.” Joel replies, his face going red.  
“Oh.. You can continue doing that, I just thought you were crying or something.” Ray smiles, patting Joel’s shoulder.  
Joel smiles and licks away a smear of ketchup from the side of Ray’s face which makes Ray kiss Joel on the lips once more.  
Ray swings his feet in the lake water even though the water makes his skin form goosebumps. As he swings his feet his left foot hit against the rock that the dock is resting on and he feels a sharp pain from his foot as if something cut it which makes him yelp and pull his legs out of the water and onto the wood deck.  
“Oh fuck.” Ray whines in pin, getting ready to stand up and get it treated.  
‘What’s wrong?” Joel asks, getting up alongside Ray, holding his hands.  
Ray winces in pain at the pressure on his foot then replies to Joel “Something cut my foot when I hit the rock, I think it’s bleeding.” Then holds onto Joel for support.  
Before Ray could say anything else he’s in Joel’s arms and his now empty plate is blowing off in the wind across the lake.  
Joel carried Ray to the cabin quickly, setting his mate on the couch where is confused Jack is getting a beer.  
“What happened?” Joel asks, putting his beer down on the counter and going over to help the couple.  
“I think Ray got cut by a zebra mussel, his feet were in the water.” Joel explains, looking to the bearded man.  
“Do you want me to get the first aid kit from the bathroom?” Jack asks.  
Joel nods in agreement and the ginger haired man quickly walks off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
Joel leans back to the coffee table behind him and grabs some tissue before putting them against Ray’s foot, catching the blood that’s dribbling out of the wound.  
“Ouch.” Ray says, wincing at the pressure of the tissue on the bottom of his foot.  
“We’ll get you fixed up soon.” Joel says assuringly, putting a hand on Ray’s knee.  
Ray can see the worry lines in his mate’s face which makes him rub Joel’s forehead to ease the tension from his face.  
“Don’t worry, Joel. I’m not going to die, it’s just a little cut.” Ray assures, giving Joel a smile.  
Joel takes Ray’s hand, using the hand that was on the younger male’s knee.  
“I’m just worried about your safety. You’re human and all.” Joel says.  
“I’m not made of glass though, my skin isn’t made of paper.” Ray points out, squeezing Joel’s hand.  
Joel leans up and kisses Ray on the cheek before saying “I’ll try to remember that, I’ve never had a mate before, so this is all new to me. I’ve just known people that have lost mates and the thought of losing you scares me.”  
“Like Geoff’s old mate.” the words easily slip out of Ray’s mouth.  
Joel looks to Ray and before he can say anything else Jack returns with the first aid kit.  
“Here you go.” Jack says, handing off the metal kit to Joel.  
“Thanks.” Joel nods before taking the box and going back to Ray.  
He puts the box beside him on the hardwood floor and opens it, the metal lid hitting the floor as he opens it. Joel takes a roll of bandage out and medical tape. Joel wraps the bandage around Ray’s injured foot, hoping the blood won’t seep through the fabric of the bandage, he uses the medical tape to hold the bandage together so it won’t fall off while he’s walking. When he closes the kit Joel then leans over and kisses his mate’s foot which makes Ray chuckle and squirm a bit.  
“Are you ticklish?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods and that makes Joel smile then ask “How do you know about Geoff’s mate?”   
“He told me about her after I finished putting the things away.” Ray replies.  
“Did he say anything else?” Joel asks as he gets up to put the box away.  
The younger man thinks about it for a moment before simply replying “No.” He knows that he’s lying to Joel but, he made Geoff a promise and he doesn’t want to ruin Geoff’s life and his relationship with Ryan and Gavin.  
Ray changes the topic by asking “What does your coat look like?”  
“Well, it’s a black colour, kind of like my hair colour.” Joel replies, pointing to his hair.  
“I bet you’re a cute wolf.” Ray chuckles as he starts to stand up.  
“I’ll remember that when you see me.” Joel says with a smile then adds “It’s getting dark, we should be heading outside.”  
“Shouldn’t it be the otherway around?” Ray asks as he holds onto Joel for support as he slowly puts pressure on his foot.  
“Not tonight, it’s perfect time for a bit of running.” Joel replies as he holds Ray.  
Once Ray finally feels comfortable with walking they walk outside and Ray sits on the stairs of the deck because pain is starting to shoot up his leg.  
“Are you going to change?” Ray asks, as he stretches his leg out, so there is no pressure on his foot.  
“I don’t know, you’re hurt.” Joel replies.  
Ray rests his elbow on the knee that is closest to his chest and asks “Go, I’ll be fine. Doesn’t your wolf form need to get out?”  
Joel shifts from one foot to the other before replying “Yeah.”  
“Then go right ahead, just get me my shoes before you go.” Ray says, giving his mate a smile.  
Joel feels caught between being with his mate and letting his wolf side roam around.  
“Are you sure?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods “I’m sure, Joel.”   
“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Joell says before walking off.  
Ray sits there, looking at his bare feet and says “I hope he gets my shoes.”  
A few minutes later Ray sees a black wolf go up to him, looking at him.  
“Hey Joel, I thought you weren’t changing. Then again, you didn’t really give me an answer.” Ray greets, then petting the wolf’s head.  
“Uh, Ray?” Someone asks.  
Ray looks up from the wolf to see Joel standing there with Ray’s shoes in hand. Ray looks from the wolf to Joel, back to the wolf then back to Joel before pointing at the wolf and asking Joel “If you’re there, who’s this?”  
Joel looks to the wolf and replies “Geoff.”  
The wolf turns around and sits, looking at Joel.  
“I thought it was you. You said your coat was black.” Ray explains.  
Geoff turns back to a human and stands up and turns around to Ray.  
“You think that Joel and I have the same coat? Mine’s clearly darker than his coat. They’re not the same colour.” Geoff explains as he crosses his arms.  
As Geoff rants Ray covers his eyes and after Geoff finished talking the younger male meekly says “Geoff, I can see your dick, this needs to stop happening.”  
“What?” Joel asks, stepping forward.  
Geoff sighs and looks to Joel then starts “Let me explain.”  
Joel quickly goes over to Geoff, getting in the tattooed man’s face and spits out “Fine then.”  
“Before he met you, when I started to explain being a wolf I showed him what being a wolf looks like. When I changed back from my wolf form, he accidentally saw me dick.” Geoff explains, getting quieter near the end.

 

“He saw your dick!” Joel growls loudly.  
“Yeah but, it was an accident.” Geoff replies loudly, getting into Joel’s face.  
Joel drops Ray’s shoes and grabs Geoff’s shoulders and the tattooed man yelps out, causing Ray to stand up.  
“Joel! Don’t do that, don’t hurt him! It was all an accident from a while back, it was before we even met. Please don’t hurt him.” Ray says, going over as quickly as he can go on his injured foot and getting in between the two werewolves.  
Joel lets go of Geoff and he looks to Ray.  
“Fine.” He says then looks to Geoff and says to him “Please put something on.”  
Geoff turns back into a wolf and snaps at Joel before walking off to the woods.  
Joel picks up Ray’s shoes and makes Ray sit back down on the stairs. Joel gets down on his knee and puts Ray’s shoes on for him, being careful about the bandage.  
“Thanks.” Ray says, looking at Joel.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just a little on edge right now.” Joel apologizes.  
“Then go for a run in your wolf form to calm down.” Ray suggests, taking Joel’s face in his hands.  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Joel asks, nuzzling against Ray’s left hand.  
“I’m sure, I don’t like seeing you like this, it’s like seeing me get hurt.” Ray replies, running his fingers through Joel’s dark hair using the hand that Joel isn’t nuzzling against.  
“Fuck, can you two not fuck on the stairs.” Burnie grumbles as he walks down the stairs.  
He takes off his shirt and says “I’m serious.” Before going over to the other side of the cabin.  
“I’ll be fine, Joel.” Ray assures Joel one last time.  
Joel nods and pulls away from his mate before starts stripping.  
“Didn’t Burnie say not to have sex on the stairs?” Kerry asks as he goes down the stairs.  
“What is he your mate?” Ray jokes as he looks to Kerry.  
Kerry sticks his tongue out as he jogs down the stairs and starts to strip once he shoes hit the dark dirt of the ground.  
Ray tries not to focus of Kerry but that distraction is soon resolved when Kerry turns into a wolf and runs off to the others.  
when Joel finally finished stripping, stepping out of his jeans that pool around his pants, Ray tries not to look at Joel due to fear that he’ll get hard. ray does sneak in some peeks of his mate before he turns. Seeing his chest and his tight stomach that makes Ray’s mouth go dry and his eyes wander further, before he could see Joel’s cock he turns into a wolf which makes Ray uncover his eyes.  
The wolf looks like Geoff except for the fact that the wolf’s head is in his crotch.  
Ray steps back when he hears howling and says “Joel, I think they might be leaving soon.”  
Joel only steps further and rubs against Ray’s good leg.  
“Do you not what to go?” Ray asks, looking at the wolf.  
Joel lets out a whimpering noise and Ray questions “I’m guessing that’s a yes?”  
They can hear paws hitting the ground along with more howling become more quiet the farther the pack goes into what Ray guesses is the woods.  
Ray slowly makes his way to the fire pit, seeing Adam there as well, poking away at the fire, looking bored at it.  
“Hey, Adam.” Ray smiles as he sits down beside the other man, Joel laying his dark muzzle against Ray’s knee. Ray can feel the wetness of Joel’s muzzle of his knee which make him cringe a bit and start to think Joel is more of a puppy than a wolf.  
“Hey, Ray,” Adam replies then looks to Joel and adds “I’m guessing Joel?”  
Joel lets out a noise of approval and his tail goes up.  
Adam looks back to Ray and says “Him and Geoff look the damn same, even when I’m in my wolf form they look the same.”  
Joel makes a noise and that makes Adam chuckle “Don’t be offended.” Then leans over and pets Joel’s fur covered head.  
“Why aren’t you with them?” Ray asks as Adam sits back in his seat.  
Adam shrugs and replies “My ‘wolf urges’ aren’t so bad, also I like being out here alone, mostly because somebody is with Gavin so I’m alone till I get tired. It’s really nice out here.” Then looks out to the darken lake, the moon reflecting on its surface.  
“It is really nice.” Ray agrees, looking to the lake, admiring the waters.  
Adam sits back in his chair and sighs “I’m so glad Joel found someone.”  
Ray looks to Adam and replies “Thank you, Adam.”  
“We were worried that Joel would end up as a bitter old man.” Adam chuckles.  
Joel makes a noise similar to a growl and Adam looks to the wolf then adds “Good thing you’re not like that anymore.”  
Joel goes over and nudges Adam’s knee.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry you’re not old.” Ray chuckles.  
The wolf goes back to his mate and starts to tug at the sleeve of the his hoodie that is covers almost all of his mate.  
“What is it?” Ray asks, petting Joel’s head.  
Joel whines but, Ray still doesn’t understand what Joel wants.  
“He wants you to come with him.” Adam pipes up.  
Ray looks from Joel to Adam and asks “Are you okay out here by yourself?”  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll find something to block out the sex noises from Ryan and Gavin.” Adam responds shrugging.  
Ray thanks the bearded man and starts to follow Joel whose pace is faster than Ray’s, he only puts it off as some weird werewolf ability.  
Joel leads Ray away from the cabin and into the dark woods, the lights from the cabin becoming farther and farther away. Ray follows Joel closely scared of being in the woods at night, especially with packs of wolves roaming around, this makes him jump back, freeze up, and look around frantically every time he hears a howl in the dark, no matter how close or far away it is. Everytime this happens Joel stops and nuzzles against Ray’s leg, making the younger man’s leg covered in drool.  
When they make it to a clearing, free of cabins Ray points out “You drool a lot for a wolf.” Ray can practically see Joel smiling underneath his wolf form.  
The wolf gestures for Ray to sit on a boulder closests to the forest. Joel walks off and Ray looks around him, biting the skin around his nail in anxiousness because his only form of protection has gone into the forest. The anxiety is lifted when Joel comes back, a large stick set proud in his mouth.  
Ray sees the stick and asks with a grin “Really?”  
Joel moves closer and puts the stick on Ray’s lap, the younger male realizing how big and heavy the stick is.  
“How can you carry this in your mouth?” Ray asks, looking at the stick.  
Joel makes a motion with his head for Ray to throw the stick.  
“You want me to throw it?” Ray asks, picking up the stick from his lap with both hands.  
Joel lifts his head to signal ‘yes’, and Ray throws the stick into the dark woods with Joel chasing after it. Joel soon returns in his human form with the stick in his hands, Ray getting a better view of Joel’s muscles in his arms.  
“Were you looking for this?” Joel asks, holding the stick out with a flashy smirk.  
Ray starts to feel his cheek heat up and he takes the stick back, eyeing the stick and trying not to look at Joel’s naked form.  
Joel quickly turns back in fluid motion in his wolf form, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
“You’re really one big puppy, aren’t you?” Ray chuckles.  
Joel runs around before sitting down which makes Ray laugh before throwing the stick back into the woods.  
When Joel comes back , the stick proud in his mouth and gives it back to Ray who throws it again which makes Joel scurry back into the woods.  
Ray starts to think about how in a short amount of time how he went from working at Gamestop to working at Rooster Teeth then becoming a potential mate with someone who works with him. Now sitting on the rock, throwing the stick for Joel to catch, he’s glad that everything has happened, he’s glad that he is here in this dark forest but at least he’s having fun and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
-  
The next morning Ray wakes up in a mess of blankets and his body practically being pinned down by Joel who’s sound asleep, snoring lightly in Ray’s ear.   
The last thing Ray remembers is falling asleep on the rock while Joel was chasing after the stick once more. He mostly just remembers after that is being warm.  
When he wakes up, he can smell bacon, wood and wet dog. His eyes open with blurry vision and he feels around for his glasses till he finds them on the night table beside the bed. With his glasses on his face, he clearly sees the room and the half naked werewolf that is ontop of him. He moves a bit, trying to get out from under his mate’s grasp but that only makes Joel let out a little noise that sounds like a groan and makes him hold Ray closer.  
“Morning.” Joel says, softly in Ray’s ear.  
“Good morning.” Ray replies as he yawns.  
Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head before moving off of him and pointing out “We should get up.”  
“We will soon, isn't this like a vacation?” Ray asks, putting an arm over Joel’s chest.  
Joel shrugs and replies “Kind of but, I smell food.”  
Ray looks to Joel and chuckles “So you want food then?”  
“Yes.” Joel replies.  
Ray slaps Joel on the chest playfully before slowly getting up. Joel sits up in the bed, the quilts pooled around his waist exposing more of the man’s chest as he looks at the younger male as he gets on a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt.  
Joel got the younger man undressed the previous night, he put on the pair of sweatpants that were packed away in the younger man’s bag. He left the collar on and kissed it before putting his mate in bed. Joel thinks about how soft Ray looked, with the night light streaming through,giving the room a soft glow and the way Ray was tucked in Joel’s arms. This makes him form a lazy smile but he is snapped back to reality when he hears Ray ask “Do I have to wear your hoodie?”  
Joel looks from the quilt to Ray and replies “Yeah.” Then sharply nods.  
Ray smiles before putting the hoodie on and smiling at Joel.  
He gets out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers and starts to dress in shorts and t-shirt. Ray sits back on the bed and puts his discarded socks on, the long sleeves of the hoodie getting in the way of his hands.  
“Ready to go?” Joel asks which makes Ray turn around.  
Ray sees Joel wearing camo shorts and a black t-shirt.  
“Ready to join the army?” Ray asks, chuckling as he gets up off the bed.  
Joel slings an arm over Ray’s shoulder and they exit the room. When they pass Geoff, Gavin and Ryan’s room and the smell of wet dog becomes heavier.  
“What’s that smell?” Ray asks, making a face.  
Joel sniffs the air a bit then sniffs at Ray then back to the air before replying “Ryan and Gavin did have sex.”  
“Werewolf sex smells like wet dog?” Ray asks, looking to Joel.  
“I’m assuming that it smells better when you’re the one getting fucked.” Joel replies, shrugging as they exit the hallway.  
Ray mutters “Damn hope so.”   
“I can hear that.” Joel says, nudging Ray as they walk into the living room.  
When they walk into the kitchen, the counter has two plates on it, one with with more food compared to the other plate.  
Joel lets go of Ray and grabs two cutlery, putting them in his pocket and picking up the two plates and hands Ray the plate with less food on it.  
“What if I wanted that plate?” Ray asks, gesturing to Joel’s plate.  
“I don’t think you can eat all this.” Joel replies, chuckling.  
Ray sticks his tongue out and they leave for the outside where everyone else is. There isn’t as much as a party vibe like the previous night, it’s more relaxed with everyone with mugs of coffee or just sleeping on the soft soil of the ground.  
Joel and Ray sit on the deck and Geoff comes up to them.  
“Hey you want coffee?” Geoff asks, before taking a sip from his mug.  
“Yeah.” Joel replies before digging into his pocket for the forks and knives.  
Geoff’s tired eyes shift to Ray and ask “What about you, Ray?”  
“I’m good.” Ray replies as nice as he can.  
“Alright.” Geoff nods before going into the cabin.  
Joel hands a fork and knife to Ray and they start to eat.  
With a mouthful of food Joel leans over and rubs his nose against Ray’s and that makes the younger man chuckle before he takes another bite of his toast.  
Geoff returns with a steaming mug of coffee and sees Joel sucking on Ray’s neck, Ray’s fingers digging into Joel’s shoulders.  
“Jesus fucking Christ you two.” Geoff grumbles before putting the coffee mug on the table which makes the couple move back away from each other.  
Geoff catches a glimpse of the red collar on Ray’s neck which makes him sigh and walk away. Ray looks to Joel with a flushed face and Joel looking to Geoff, hoping that Geoff didn’t see too much.  
When Geoff reaches the end of the steps he turns around to face the couple and instructs “Eat inside, nobody wants to see that and behave.”   
Joel gives Geoff a look before grabbing his plate and mug and heading inside, with Ray soon following behind.  
After a few hours of what Ray calls “exile” Geoff enters the cabin, his face twisted into a look of disgust but, Ray can bet wholeheartedly that the look isn’t for them but the smell coming from the bedroom Ryan and Gavin are currently locked in.  
“You guys can come out, it was only for while you guys ate. I was wondering if you guys started to do it.” Geoff says, giving them a forced chuckle.  
Joel gets up from the couch, moving Ray’s legs that were once on his lap onto the floor. Ray gets up as well and the three of them leave, Joel being the first to exit the house.   
Before Geoff exits Ray asks “Are you okay?”  
Geoff looks to Ray and lets out a sigh “I just want to stay out of this place unless I’m cooking, or drinking.” His voice becoming low near the end.  
The day passes by in a slow blur, Ray did play frisbee a wolf Miles but, Kerry kept of getting frisbee which ended in them play fighting which made Ray laugh. He talked to people, Joel not too far away, Joel for once gave Ray some space but, with the little bit of whining in his mind. That’s until when night hits, and Joel is getting ready to go out. Joel is nervous because this is the farthest they’ve been away from each other since the trip started but, Rays says that he’ll be fine and to enjoy himself with the others, kissing the man on the cheek with a chorus of fake gagging noises from Burnie and Geoff.  
When they all leave Ray finds himself beside Adam, looking at the fire and mindlessly talking.   
“Can you hear that?” Adam asks, breaking a long silence.  
“The howling, yeah.” Ray replies, looking to Adam.  
“Not quite.” He starts then pauses for a moment “Oh fuck, they’re at it again.”  
Ray arches and eyebrow and asks “Who?”  
“Ryan and Gavin, I feel bad for that kid. All Ryan wants to do right now is fuck him.” Adam sighs.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Ray asks, letting his curious side get the best of him.  
“Not really, Gavin usually leaves that room with bruises everywhere and a limp like Ryan or Geoff threw him down the stairs and his leg is broken. It can get pretty bad.” Adam explains.  
“Is it because Gavin has two mates?” Ray questions, becoming nervous about the idea of getting harmed from being fucked by Joel.  
“It happens to everyone, hell even Lindsay and Michael but, it’s mostly Michael who ends up with the bruises. It’s clear to see who’s the Alpha in the relationship.” Adam chuckle at the end.  
Ray relaxes in his seat, his eyes now trained on the flickering flames of fire; feeling a lump in his throat.  
“Are you alright, kid?” Adam asks.  
Ray slowly gets up and replies with his eyes still trained on the fire “Yeah, I’ll just be right back.”  
“Alright.” Adam says, before looking back to the fire.  
Ray starts to walk to the woods, the air feeling thick and hot around him, mostly due to the recent humidity in the area. As he walks to the clearing he peels off the hoodie that Joel makes him wear, the heat is attracts becoming too unbearable.  
He starts to hike when the warm air touches his bare arms to the clearing that Joel lead him to the previous night, finding himself on the boulder once more, feeling cooler than it did the previous night. Except only this time he has no Joel or a stick, so he just sits there, thinking about what he saw in the van and how he got turned on and now the idea scares him more than anything, its the embarrassment of it that scares Ray.   
He likes the sweat slick, bitten, and tired body but, knowing that he’l be limping that makes him feel embarrassed.  
“Maybe it won’t be so bad. I guess Gavin’s used to that pain or he likes it.” Ray says to himself pulling his knees to his chest, all anxiety slipping away from his mind.  
He stays there for a moment trying to come up with ideas on fucking Joel and how Joel would be in bed. It eases any doubts and only makes Ray more certain, if it means being permanently with Joel then Ray would do anything, even if it wasn’t sexual.  
The thoughts make Ray smile, making him more and more relaxed, ready to go back to camp even if there are noises of love making within the area along with the smell that Ray is pretty sure is following him now.  
As he gets up from the rock he hears a growl from the treeline, the noise makes fear strike in the younger male, causing a shiver to run up his spine.  
Ray looks over to the direction of the growl to a see a brown wolf approaching him, he quickly thinks that it’s Kerry but with the wolf’s tail hung low and a snarl on the beast’s mouth, Ray quickly realizes that it wasn’t Kerry or anyone he knew at all.


	6. Bite Marks and A Little Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut this chapter and violence between human and wolves and wolves and wolves.

Ray looks to the wolf and slowly gets off the rock, stepping backwards, ready to run off into the woods and to the safety of the cabin.  
The brown wolf snarls at him and at him and approaches closer, making Ray step back even more.  
The wolf turns into a man, with brown hair that leads into a scruff of a beard and dark eyes.  
“Well, well, well, look what I found.” The man taunts, a grin pulling at his lips.  
“L... Leave me alone!” Ray shouts, stepping back away from the man.  
The man steps forward with far steps and he replies “Why should I? A mate-free human alone in the woods, with his pack only God knows where? This is the perfect opportunity. A human, a full human, no wolf or anything; just human. A lot of people like you just run off and cannot deal with wolves but you, you have the faint scent of a pack on you but, you are not a wolf yourself. You’re not claimed or anything, you just associate yourself with these people. You’re not one of them, you’re different from them, weaker than them. God, one of them can snap your neck like it’s nothing, a wolf like me can do that.” Then flashes a sickening grin, teeth even though clean and polish, are attached to the mouth of a vile man with even worse intentions.  
“N- No it’s not, people can hear you and me! Leave me alone! I have a mate! I have someone, I have a whole fucking pack! They’ll fucking kill you! Leave me alone!” Ray shouts, trying to scare the man off.  
The man catches on to Ray’s fear that he is trying so hard to cover up and smirks.  
“You’re so small and willing. No one can hear you, no matter how much your scream and shout. The wolves can mostly hear howls louder than anything you yell. This is a perfect opportunity to find myself a mate, who knows maybe we’ll click. A human like you can have more than one mate, I can always share. I want to see that ass over my lap” He chuckles.  
The words would sound hot from Joel, if they were messing around but now, now the words are like poison that makes Ray feel sick; light headed and nauseous, wishing this was all a dream and he would wake up to be in Joel’s arms but, there is no sign of waking up. With the warm wind running up Ray’s spine, this is no dream, this is what he is really seeing.  
“I already have clicked with someone, him and I are together! Leave me alone!” He shouts one last time, his voice starting to crack as he starts to crack even more, fear starting to flood him.  
Fear of what this man will do to him, fear of the stories he’s heard about how he’ll be taken away from Joel if he gets assaulted by this guy.  
“Leave me alone!” Ray shouts one last time, hoping for somebody, anybody to find him and get him away from this mess.  
As the man approaches closer, Ray keeps his eyes on his face, keeping in every detail and not letting anything get his attention lower than the man’s face.  
“What’s this?” The man asks, hooking his fingers through the collar “A collar. Even kinkier, it’s like you are taken.” Then chuckles.  
“I am though.” Ray snaps, trying to get out of this man’s grasp.  
He regrets taking off the sweatshirt, he should’ve just left it on and dealt with the heat. Ray tries to move away but the man’s cold fingers keep him in place along with the fear that is coating his muscles, freezing him in this spot.  
“So delicate.” The man comments, getting closer to Ray, their lips almost touching.  
With the man’s foul breath in his face, Ray snaps back and jerks his knee up into the man’s crotch, sending him howling, letting go of Ray.  
The man turns into his wolf and barks at Ray going closer to him.  
The wolf snarls again and Ray starts to run off into the trees and darkness of night, going as fast as his legs will take him, hoping to get to the cabin quickly so he can find safety in there, but it’s not fast enough because he gets pushed onto the ground, feeling four heavy paws against his back and snarling in his ear.  
“Let me go!” Ray shouts, thrashing around, pain filling his chest and legs from the sticks, rocks and old leaves that cover the ground.  
He hears a loud bark and suddenly the weight is lifted off of him, when he slowly gets up he sees a dark coloured wolf and the brown wolf, snarling and barking as they fight. Ray recognises the wolf as Joel and when he sees him bite into the man’s shoulder, a feeling strikes Ray, his eyes growing wide with fear. The brown wolf howls in pain, the noise bouncing in Ray’s head as he feels frozen in fear. The wolf quickly runs off, leaving Joel’s mouth and paws smeared with blood.  
“Joel.” Ray says quietly, slowly getting up.  
He doesn’t reply, only walks toward Ray. His tail low on a submissive state, as if he feels sorry for what he did.  
Ray quickly moves back, getting away from the wolf, his eyes locked to the blood.  
The wolf whimpers and comes forward more, Ray cringing at Joel, afraid of the blood and also slightly of Joel and what he just did.  
“Joel.” Ray says softer, “Please.”  
Joel walks closer but, Ray just stays still.  
Ray starts to cry, putting his knees to his chest and letting out a sob, his body shaking as his knees become painted with wet tears, making the hair there patted down.  
Joel licks the side of Ray’s face, the metallic smell of blood clinging onto the wolf's fur.  
“Can you change back please?” Ray whimpers out.  
Joel changes back, realizing the blood smeared on his lower face and up to his elbows.  
Ray looks to Joel, the blood smeared all over the older man’s pale skin doesn’t help him calm down.  
“Ray, I’m sorry. Are you hurt?” Joel asks, crouching to Ray.  
“I know, can we go back to the cabin? I’m not hurt, my back stings a bit but, other than that.” Ray mumbles.  
Joel nods and replies “Yeah, I should take you back.”   
Ray gets up even though Joel tries to help, when Ray gets up he freezes when he feels Joel’s blood slicked hands on him.  
“I’m okay with walking.” Ray says, wanting Joel’s hands away from him. He puts a careful hand on Joel’s arm, a part that isn’t covered in sticky, starting to dry, scarlett.  
Joel nods, guilt flooding his face, and they slowly make their way down to the cabin, the air feeling thick and tense and no one utters a word but, for Joel a million words are flooding through his mind as the blood on his starts to dry, the feeling of guilt weighs him down even more. Ray can still feel the man’s cold fingers on his neck, the collar feeling like fire around his neck, something that was once a joke, now feels like toxins on his skin.  
-  
Back in the cabin they find Ryan in the kitchen making coffee with nothing but boxers on. Ray checks the time to see that it’s a little past midnight, Joel now holding Ray’s hand leads him to the washroom at the far side of the cabin.   
Joel’s grip is tight but protective, what Ray needs in the state he’s in.   
Ray doesn’t know how to feel about Joel, maybe it’s from the whole ordeal and how he can still feel that man’s fingers on his neck or, maybe seeing the love of his life Joel attack someone and tear at them that frightens Ray, or maybe it’s the words the man said about how they can easily snap Ray in half and how Joel could easily do that even if he didn’t mean too.   
All Ray knows that he can’t stop shaking and his vocal cords will not produces words, only inaudible mumbles.   
Joel sits Ray down on the white, cold toilet seat.  
“Are you okay?” Joel asks, his voice filled with worry.  
“I’m fine, Joel. He didn't hurt me.” Ray replies, just wanting to go to bed.  
Joel washes his hands and Ray gets up and brushes himself off and goes to the bedroom. Joel watches Ray leave, thinking about the errors of what he did but, he knows that he had to do that or else Ray wouldn't be here right now, he’d be used by another man and never to be Joel’s mate.  
He hears footsteps coming towards him, the hardwood creaking under the person’s weight. Joel doesn’t look to who it is, only continuing scrubbing the blood from under his fingernails, making the water turn pink.  
When the door to the bedroom closes, Joel turns off the top and dries his hands on a hand towel hanging on a hook by the sink. He looks up and sees Ryan standing there, an empty coffee mug loose in his hands.  
“Hey.” Ryan says, using his other hand to hold onto the door frame.  
Joel nods and wraps a towel around his waist. “Thanks.”  
“Ray wasn’t happy. He seemed really scared.” Ryan points out.  
Joel nods “Yeah, he saw me go nuts.”  
“How?” Ryan asks, arching his eyebrows.  
“Someone tried to mate him, I went after the guy and when I bit him and he ran off. I was left covered in blood and a traumatized Ray, I wish he had looked away.” Joel sighs, feeling bad about what he had done.  
“No, he’s just upset. Gavin saw the same thing when Geoff and I fought in the parking lot that day. Just give him so space to let him collect his thoughts, maybe prove to him that you’re not a psychopath, show him that you’re a big puppy, because to be honest, you are one. Especially when you’re around Ray. You were just keeping him safe.” Ryan assures.  
After Geoff and Ryan fought in the parking lot, the two spent a week trying to make it up to their mate. Gavin was obviously scared of the two men, afraid what would happen if one of them snapped again but, they both promised that they would never intentionally hurt Gavin because they loved him, with a week full of snuggles and everything Gavin wanted. Which was mostly sex. (Rough sex.)  
“Yeah, thanks. How’s your heat going, I’m surprised to see you out here.” Joel asks, smiling a bit.  
“Better. I’ll make sure you don’t get close to Gavin. I will have to kill you if you get too close him.” Ryan laughs, his words being dead serious.  
“Is this what heat is really like with a mate? I usually just rub one out every couple of hours. Would I be this aggressive with people and keep Ray locked away for a week?” Joel asks.  
“Yeah, I could go easy on him, but Gavin likes it a bit rough, he’s something completely different in bed. At first it’s a bit scary because you’re afraid of killing him, especially for Geoff and I because Gavin wanted both of us and he’s like a damn toothpick.” Ryan explains, letting go of the doorframe and walks over to the coffee table where he puts the mug down.  
“I really don’t want the image in my head. I don’t think Ray and I are going to mate after this.” Joel sighs.  
“You will, just give him some time, he really loves you and cares about you. He must’ve been terrified.” Ryan replies. “I think you should go to him.”  
Joel nods. “Yeah.”  
He quickly leaves the bathroom, saying goodnight to Ryan and quickly going to the bedroom, still holding the towel around his waist.  
Ryan turns off the bathroom light and he heard soft footsteps coming towards him, instantly knowing it’s his mate.  
“Ryan.” A little voice says.  
Ryan looks over and sees Gavin standing there with a white sheet covering his body, a part of his chest exposed. Ryan smiles at the sight of his sleepy mate.  
“What is it, love?” Ryan asks, walking towards his mate.  
Gavin yawns before replying, “I heard talking and I noticed you left the bed.”   
“Everything is okay.” Ryan assures, rubbing his mate’s back and giving him a soft smile.  
Ryan notices Gavin’s marked up neck, covered in love bites, some already bruising and some still an irritated red colour. With the sheet slowly coming off of Gavin and the innocent and sleepy look masking his mate’s face, it makes Ryan smile and licks his lips.  
Ryan asks, “Want to go back to bed, Gavin? You look a little tired.”  
Gavin nods and rests his head on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan chuckles and picks up the Brit and brings him to the bedroom.  
-  
The next morning everyone packs up to head home with promises of returning next weekend, but Ray wasn’t too certain he will ever return to the cabin, he packs in silence, not looking at Joel who’s packing on the other side of the bed.  
Burnie had to stay behind to patch things up with the other pack about what happened last night and why one of their wolves came back with injuries, all Joel hopes is that the other pack understands and doesn’t cause anyone more problems with the group.  
Ray still isn’t speaking, especially to Joel, who is trying to make the younger say something because he’s going crazy over Ray’s silence.  
For the drive home, Gavin sits in the back with Ray and Joel sits with Geoff in the passenger seat. Most of the ride is in silence, Ray for the whole ride not talking and focusing on his game whilst ignoring the whining he hears in the back of his head.   
He isn’t sure how to feel about Joel, he knows that he'll never hurt him, but the scene that unfolded in front of him and the way Joel was caked in blood, still leaves a chill down Ray’s spine. It gives him the feeling that his vocal cords have been ripped out, leaving him in silence.  
Thoughts like those keep Ray occupied until Geoff pulls up at Ray’s apartment.  
Joel says goodbye along with the others, but Ray doesn’t makes eye contact which leaves Joel in a bitter mood when Geoff drives off.  
For the next week Ray stays for the most part quiet and as the week progresses he starts to talk a little bit to the other wolves in the office, but still finds himself still scared of Joel.   
Everyone knows that he is obviously distressed about what he saw and his actions of avoiding Joel spoke louder than his silence, once a couple that could always be found kissing can't even be in the same room. Then again, Joel hasn’t come to work that much during the week with no explanation as to why. The last anyone heard of what he was doing was when he told Jack that he was going up to the cabin to “fix up” his room. Jack had asked if he needed help, but Joel politely declined saying that it wasn’t major work that was to be done, only minor details.  
By Tuesday Geoff pulls Ray aside during lunch and asks him “Are you okay?”  
Ray shakes his head and Geoff asks “How come?” but he already knows the answer.  
“It’s just what happened last weekend, I can’t face Joel.” Ray replies in a small voice.  
Geoff takes a hold of Ray’s shoulders and says “Ray, that’s nothing to worry about, he was just protecting you. He’s been a mess all week and we’ve barely seen him, maybe you should talk to him.”  
“I don’t think I can, Geoff.” Ray replies.  
“Can you try?” Geoff asks.  
Ray nods his head and Geoff lets go of his shoulders before going back to his desk. Ray doesn’t talk to Joel mostly because he can’t find him.  
Nearing the end of the week Geoff resorts to asking Gavin to talk to Ray about coming by to the cabin because “It’ll be the only way for Joel to go back to normal.”   
Gavin agrees and spends all of lunch finding Ray outside, sitting out near the doors with a bag of Mcdonalds in one hand and a drink in the other.  
Gavin sits with Ray on the warm pavement, but Ray doesn’t say anything, just keeping staring off into the parking lot, sipping on his drink.  
“Hey, Ray.” Gavin greets, looking to Ray.  
Ray looks to Gavin, but quickly looks away, his jaw tensing up and now biting on the straw.  
“C’mon, Ray. You were talking to me yesterday.” Gavin points out, nudging Ray’s shoulder.  
“Leave me alone.” Ray mumbles when he takes his mouth away from the straw of his drink.  
Gavin puts a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “I know it’s scary and all but, there is no reason to be, Joel is a big knob but he wouldn’t hurt you.”  
Ray doesn't reply and Gavin continues, “Can’t you come back to the cabin with us this weekend?”  
“No.” Ray replies simply in a deadpan voice.  
“Please, Ray, it’ll be a lot of fun. No one’s in heat so I’ll be able to do more things with you. We can hang out and push Kerry back into the lake, the water is getting warmer so we can go swimming.” Gavin persuades with a grin.  
“I don’t want you to be away from Ryan and Geoff.” Ray replies.  
Gavin shrugs and comments, “They’ll be fine, they want you to be happy. Plus I deserve a break, they can get pretty bloody handsy.”  
“I didn’t need that image in my head.” Ray points out, putting a side of his face into his palm.  
“Sorry, will you go then?” Gavin asks.  
Ray shrugs and muses, “I don’t know.”  
“Please.” Gavin draws out, grabbing Ray’s arm and giving puppy dog eyes for good measure.  
Ray looks to Gavin once more before replying. “Fine, I’ll go.”  
Gavin lets go of Ray and breaks into a grin. “Thank you.”  
-  
When Geoff’s car pulls up that Saturday, Ray sees Geoff, Ryan, and Gavin with no sign of Joel, that makes him feel a bit more comfortable but, he knows he’ll have to face Joel soon enough and have to somehow patch things up.   
That Friday Gavin slipped that Joel was going to be there by saying “Joel’s bringing beer.” Then slapped his hands over his mouth like a child.  
Ray decides to go anyway because Gavin did say that he needed a break from Geoff and Ryan’s constant touching, even though the idea of his friend getting groped by two of his other friends put Ray in a situation where he doesn’t know if he’s a creep for liking that mental image or not.  
He mostly slept through the ride up, denying food when they stop for some and just sleeps till they get up to the cabin. When they pull up to the cabin, they leave Ray in the car and bring their bags inside the cabin. Ray is woken up and the first thing he sees is Joel, with a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, his touch soft yet firm, holding Ray in his place.  
Ray tries to move away and Joel says softly, “Ray.”  
“No.” He grumbles, looking like a child.  
“Ray, I want you to show you something, it’s something I’ve been working on.” Joel whispers.  
Ray tries to turn away, wanting to go back to sleep.  
“Please Ray, I didn’t want to do that but, he was going to claim you and I’d lose you. I’d never get to see you again, you wouldn’t be able to work for the company and I don’t know this other pack, they could be some really bad people. I’ve heard stories before of humans, hell even other werewolves getting forced to be mated with a wolf from a bad pack. It would be like what Gavin has, except with more people, none of which are their true mate, and sometimes it’s not even consensual. Sure, Gavin gets his brains fucked out, but they would never touch him without consent and the same goes with me, I’d never touch you unless you were on board.” Joel explains.  
“Then let go of me.” Ray mumbles.  
“You won’t listen if I do.” Joel points out.  
Ray looks to Joel weakly. ‘It was really scary that night, I thought I was going to get raped.” His lips pull down into a frown and he starts to whimpers which makes Joel let go of his shoulder and go into the car,and holding Ray.  
Ray turns his face into Joel’s chest and starts to cry a bit.  
“It’s okay. Shhh, it’s okay. Is this why you weren't talking all week?” Joel asks, rubbing Ray’s back.  
Ray nods against Joel’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll never attack you, I’d never hurt you in my life. I couldn't imagine you not being my mate, not being in my life, this relationship is just starting and I don’t want you to get taken by another wolf. You’re my mate and you and I are meant to be.” Joel explains.  
Ray moves his face away from Joel’s face and wipes his face. “Really?”   
Joel gives Ray a small smile. “Yes.”  
Ray smiles back and Joel bursts into a grin.   
They soon leave the car and Joel grabs Ray’s backpack, hugging the smaller, his grip soft and makes Ray starts to feel comfortable in Joel’s arms.  
Joel leads Ray into the cabin, Gavin and Lindsay taking the beers they brought out of the case and into a big blue cooler, Michael and Geoff playing PS3 on the television across from the couch.  
Gavin looks to Ray and smiles, Ray smiling back, they’ll hang out soon, but for now Ray has some making up to do with Joel.  
They go to the bedroom, Joel’s fingers intertwined with Ray’s fingers. The past week has been torture for the dark haired man, he didn’t come into work that much, he came to the cabin to set up a surprise for Ray as to show his way of saying sorry, he thanks Gavin for convincing Ray to come to the cabin.  
Ray opens the door to their bedroom, Joel behind, waiting for his reaction. Ray doesn’t notice it at first and goes inside the room until he notices a small, stuffed black lab sitting on the bed. The toy itself is fairly small so Joel isn’t surprised that Ray didn’t notice it at first. Ray quickly walks over to the bed and picks up the toy, most of it made out of the substance that makes up a Beanie Baby so it’s little legs are limp so Ray can move it around.  
“Over here.” Joel pipes up, moving closer to the television across from the bed where Ray is standing.  
Ray looks over and notices that an Xbox 360 is attached to the television, a copy of Minecraft on top of the game system.  
“Holy damn, how did you get this?” Ray asks, looking to Joel.  
“I found one that no one was using so I bought minecraft and a USB for you. You can brings games down when you come by again, and everyone can play too, Gavin and Adam. It’s just to say I’m sorry and also for when that when I go into wolf form and go into the forest without you. I don’t want you to be lonely.” Joel explains, his face growing red.  
Ray goes over to the bed and picks up the plush dog and holds it in his arms then says “Looks like you.”  
“Well, isn’t that the whole point.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray goes over to his boyfriend and leans over and kisses Joel on the lips but the kiss doesn’t last long because they hear a crash and Michael yelling, “Goddamnit Gavin!”  
This is followed by Gavin replying, “Sorry Michael.” (It coming out as ‘Mi-cool’).  
There’s a growling and some barking which they can guess is coming from Michael.  
The two of them quickly leave the room and dash down to the hall to find Geoff and Lindsay holding back a brownish-red wolf, barking and growling at the Brit, the space between them covered in broken glass and beer.  
“What happened?” Joel asks, looking from Geoff to Gavin.  
Lindsay pets the wolf’s ears and replies, “Gavin is being an idiot, he tossed a bottle of beer at Michael and it dropped and broke everywhere, I think Michael might of stepped on the glass.”  
Michael looks to her, looking as if he’s nodding.  
“I thought it would be funny.” Gavin replies, trying to not get attacked by Michael.  
“I know you’re my mate and all, Gavin, but sometimes you’re kind of an idiot.” Geoff says.  
Gavin gives Geoff a look but it snapped back to Michael when he growls some more and Gavin quickly says, “I’m sorry, Michael. It was an accident.” Gavin says, “I’m sorry” quickly a few more times, afraid of being attacked.  
Michael makes a whining noise when he tries to move, he then looks to Lindsay, raising his front right paw, exposing a piece of jagged glass in the paw.  
“Then change back, you idiot.” She replies, knowing what he is saying.  
Michael relaxes against Geoff and Lindsay, both of them letting go of the wolf, he barks one last time at Gavin, signalling that this isn’t over.  
Lindsay follows him to the bathroom, where he’ll change back and Lindsay will clean him up.  
Geoff gets up and says to Gavin, “Next time just hand it to him. Now pass me the broom, but please don’t throw it at me.”  
Gavin nods and goes to the counter and by the fridge is a striped broom and matching dustpan. He hands it to Geoff who cleans up the broke glass and the beer that’s coating the floor.  
Gavin grabs a dishcloth and cleans up the beer and wrings it out into the sink.  
“Are you okay?” Ray asks, holding Joel’s hand and looking to Geoff.  
“I’m good.” Geoff nods, as he stands back up with the dustpan in his firm grasp.  
Ray and Joel nods and they leave the cabin to go outside.   
Later that night, after a long day of hanging out and playing with water balloons, after dinner Ray says that he’s going to get Joel’s sweatshirt since Joel’s going out in his wolf form and they don’t want another accident. He noticed that as soon as Gavin got his food he went inside the cabin, Ryan following him in, he looks to Geoff and is glad that the tattooed man didn’t see the two go in.  
When he goes inside the empty cabin he can hear the howls of everyone outside as he goes down the hallway and to their room but, as he gets closer to the room he hears something other than howling. He hears little pants and moans, and when he passes Gavin’s room with quiet feet he sees it; Gavin sitting on top of Ryan with Ryan’s dick inside of him as Ryan jacks him off, Gavin wearing a dish towel around his eyes as a blindfold. Ray peers through the door, his mouth agape as Ryan rides Gavin, Gavin moaning and talking gibberish, his tone filled with lust, his head tilted back as Ryan rams into him. Ray can see dried cum on Gavin’s thighs as they’re spread open, showing that Ryan is fucking him.  
“You’ve been so bad, Gavvy.” Ryan purrs into the Brit’s ear.  
“I’m sorry, Ryan.” Gavin whimpers.  
Those words cause a stir in Ray’s pants as he grips the outside of the doorframe, keeping himself steady.  
“You don’t throw things at anyone, do you understand?” Ryan asks, his voice demanding but, smooth as silk.  
“I won’t, I’m sorry.”   
“Look at you, so horny and hard. You probably did this on purpose, acted like a bad boy. You know I’m better at dishing punishments than Geoff is, he is soft with you but, I know how to make you go crazy. So vulnerable and small, covered in my marks, covered in my cum and my spit, you have my scent all over you, every inch of skin, it smells very good.” Ryan taunts, now thrusting slowly, torturing Gavin, and his other hand going through the Brit’s blonde hair, knotting his fingers in there.  
Gavin makes some whining noises before whining “Please, Ryan. Please, please, please let me cum.”   
“You always were such a whiner. You always want my attention and Geoff’s attention, isn’t that right? You’re such a little cock slut but, good for you both of us will always have you, to kiss, to hold and to make love to, you’re our mate and we’ll always fill you up with our hot cum.” Ryan purrs.  
Gavin moans, practically melting against his lover, his mouth open while his head is relaxed to the side.  
With a swift motion Ryan jerks his hips up and asks Gavin “Do you want to come?”  
“Yes, Yes Ryan!” Gavin yelps as Ryan’s cock hits his prostate.  
Ryan licks up the side of Gavin’s sweat covered neck, purring against the tanned skin as he rocks his hips, making his cock go deeper inside of his lover.  
Gavin moans and says “Sir, please sir.”   
This makes Ray’s face flush even more red, his stomach flips inside of him, and heat starting to travel to his cock, making him hard.  
“You always do look so vulnerable in bed, how about I let you come.” Ryan chuckles, jerking Gavin’s head back so he can place hot kisses and dark love bites along the Brit’s neck.  
“Yes, please.” Gavin whimpers, gripping the sheet underneath Ryan.  
“Then come my bad boy.” Ryan purrs, barely loud enough for Ray to hear.  
Gavin lets out a loud groan and soon slumps against his mate but, Ray expected a mess of Gavin’s ejaculation but there is none of that, only a tired looking, sweat slicked Gavin.  
Ryan moves out of Gavin slowly and ray quickly makes an escape before either one of them notice him as he speeds off he hears Ryan say to Gavin “You’re my good boy.”  
Ray lays down on the bed in his room, images of what he just saw running through his mind like a movie, his erection pressing up against against his shorts. He doesn’t know how long he’s lying there for until there’s a knock at the door and it opens, revealing Joe with a concerned look on his face.  
“Are you okay?” Joel asks, as he walks into the room.  
“Yeah.” Ray replies as he sits up, his erection strained painfully against his boxers.  
Joel approaches closer and says “You don’t look okay, your face is all red.”  
“Uhh. Well.” Ray stutters, becoming even more red.  
Joel gets on top of the bed with Ray, accidentally bumping his hard cock which makes him let out a moan, which instantly catches the dark haired man’s attention.  
“That’s what's wrong?” Joel asks, smiling at Ray.  
Ray nods and feels his cheeks grow warmer. Joel’s smile turns into a grin as he brushes his hand against Ray’s cock. Ray lets out a groan and says “You fucking tease.”  
“What made you like this?” Joel asks, putting the pad of his thumb over the clothed slit of Ray’s cock.  
“N..N..Nothing.” Ray lies, not wanting to say what he saw.  
“Well someone doesn’t just go inside and lay there with a hard on, does it have to do with Gavin?” Joel suggests.  
Ray tenses up, how does he know about Gavin. He hangs his head to the side and admits “Yes.”  
“I saw him when I came by, I’m guessing Ryan took him. It’s sad that I know who does Gavin, Ryan is a more physical lover, with the bite marks and bruises while Geoff is more emotional, saying ‘I love you’ and giving Gavin cards on anniversaries.” Joel explains.  
“What kind are you?” Ray inquires, looking to Joel.  
“How about we find out?” Joel smirks, leaning up to kiss Ray.  
They kiss for a while until Joel unbuttons Ray’s shorts and pulls them down past his knees, followed by his boxers. He moves down, closer to Ray’s cok and licks from base to tip which makes Ray shudder.  
“What aren’t you good at?” Ray groans, his body relaxing.  
Joel shrugs and licks once more, making Ray grip the blanket on the bed. He can feel Joel chuckle which makes Ray nudge his boyfriend in the chest hard with his foot.  
Joel wraps his lips around Ray’s cock and starts to run his tongue around the head that is in his mouth, this makes Ray groan and curl his toes.  
Joel starts to bob his head, taking more of Ray’s cock then pulling away leaving the male in a state of pleasure but also frustration because he wants more.  
Joel’s motions stop when they hear a crash from the next room, the sound of swearing and yelling, a clattering footsteps to the outside followed by Gavin yelling “No!”  
Joel takes his mouth off of Ray’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ and looks to his lover.  
“What was that?” Ray asks, a face once painted with lust has been replaced with a look of fear.  
Joel quickly gets up from the bed and helps Ray get his shorts back on.  
They leave the room, rushing to the outside, the sliding door broken and laying outside. Once they slip through outside, trying not to get cut by the broken glass on the floor.  
Joel sees from the deck, Ryan and Geoff spaced apart from each other, red marks that are going to bruise and scratches cover all areas of bare skin on their bodies from the faces to their arms.  
“You dick!” Geoff barks.  
Ray can see Gavin looking terrified as Michael and Lindsay try to protect him from any kind of damage because something like this has happened before. Ray tries to go to him but, the grip that Joel has on his hand is harder than steel.  
“What the fucka re you talking about?” Ryan questions, yelling at the tattooed man.  
“You know damn well, I thought we made a deal not to fuck him like no tomorrow this weekend!” Geoff yells, clenching his fists.  
“He came into my room and was begging for it, he was doing that voice where he makes his accent thicker.” Ryan growls, now trying to push Geoff over the edge.  
Gavin covers his face with his hands, embarrassed about how his dirty laundry is being exposed to everyone.  
‘Hey fucktards! How about you take this somewhere else and not show off what you do in bed with Gavin infront of everyone!” Michael comments loudly.  
Ryan ignores him and shouts “Just because Gavin and I are true mates doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to share, he’s my mates, you’re the second mate!”  
Something in Geoff snaps and he shouts “How the fuck did you know that?”  
“Don’t you think when you were talking to Ray about it, no one else could sneak in and over hear that conversation.” Ryan replies sharply, knowing that he has the advantage.  
Everyone looks to Ray and he swallows hard, thinking about that conversation.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Joel asks, his voice not sounding hurt as Ray expected.  
“He made me promise not to tell.” Ray replies, quickly looking to Joel.  
Geoff turns into his wolf, snapping and snarling at Ryan, this brings flashbacks to everyone who saw the last encounter in the parking lot.  
“Gavin is my mate, Geoff. You lost yours.” Ryan snaps, on the verge of changing himself.  
Geoff lunges at Ryan, finally snapping because of the other man’s harsh comments, baring sharp canines, before he can make it to Ryan, Gavin steps in, yelling “Stop!” but it is quickly replaced by a scream of pain when Geoff’s teeth sink in his mate, causing before of them to fall back. Geoff quickly scrambles to get off of his mate and return to human form, pain painting his expression.   
Gavin sits up, blood oozing from the deep mark in his neck. He puts his hand over it but blood seep through the cracks in between his fingers.   
Everyone stands there in silence, waiting for the next move.  
Geoff looks to his mate and barely gets out an apology.   
Ryan goes over to see if gavin’s okay, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe some of the blood away from Gavin’s neck but, it only gets replaced with more fresh and new blood. Gavin tries to contain it but to no avail. Everyone stands there like statues, in shock of what just happened.  
Gavin looks to Geoff with sad eyes, filled with pain and asks “Why Geoff?”


	7. The Aftermath

Geoff quickly goes over to his mate, reaching for his discarded clothing, grabbing his t-shirt and placing it against Gavin’s wound.  
Burnie goes over to to them and Ray lets go of Joel’s hand and runs to his friend.  
Almost sliding to the ground, Ray sits on his knees looking to a now lying down Gavin, his face looking pale and tears painting his cheeks.  
“Hey, buddy.” Ray says softly, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair.  
“Hi. This really hurts.” Gavin says weakly.  
Ray sees Geoff slowly get up, turn back into a wolf before scampering off in the forest, people getting out of the way as he runs by them.  
Gavin notices too and looks to Burnie and asks, “Where is he going?”  
“I think he just needs some time to figure things out. He’s never hurt you before, this is really scary for him.” Burnie replies, his voice calming.  
“Am I going to die?” Gavin asks, looking to Burnie then Ray.  
Burnie bites his lip before replying, “No.” But the uncertainty in his voice leaves little hope in Ray.  
Ryan helps Burnie pick up Gavin and bring himself, Gavin yelping and fidgeting in pain anytime they moved, Ray can see the blood catching in Gavin’s shirt and on Ryan’s arm and hand as he carries the top half of the other male.  
Once they get to the door they try their best to step around the broken glass of the door. Ray looks to the door after they go through it and sighs, his fists clench and the feeling to cry burns his chest.  
He feels arms around him, holding him close to a warm chest. He looks up to see Joel, holding him. Ray can hear fast footsteps of people going inside, mostly to help Gavin with his injury.  
“Is he going to die?” Ray asks weakly, trying not to start crying.  
Joel holds Ray in his arms, rubbing his nose in Ray’s hair, trying to calm down the younger man, not knowing for certain if Gavin will make it through or not.  
“Do you want the honest truth?” Joel asks.  
Ray nods against Joel’s chest. “Yeah, I think that would be the best choice.”  
“I don’t know. We’ve never really had anyone human get bit, my best guess is that he’s going to turn.” Joel replies, rubbing Ray’s back.  
“Will that be painful?” Ray asks, looking up to Joel.  
Before Joel can respond Adam replies “Yeah, it will. Happened to me.”  
Joel looks to Adam and asks “You were bitten?”  
‘Yeah, when I was like sixteen. I wasn’t born into it, I was made one by you guys.” Adam responds, shoving his hands in his shorts.  
“Do you know how to help Gavin?” Ray asks, sniffling a bit.  
“I can make sure he doesn’t bleed out on the floor or, thrash around and hurt someone.” Adam replies then adds “But I don’t know how to make the process easier.”  
With a loud yell from inside Adam quickly says “Guess that’s my cue.” before looking to the cabin then walking inside.  
Joel carries Ray over to the ash filled, fire pit and sits Ray down on one of the chairs before sitting beside him.  
“I’m confused. What did Adam mean by ‘born into it’?” Ray asks, looking to his partner.  
“There are two types of wolves, those who are born wolves and those who become wolves. All of us that we know were born like this but, Adam wasn’t and in the best case scenario same with Gavin.” Joel explains.  
“So you were born like this?” Ray asks.  
“Yeah, also those bitten tend to be stronger because it’s fresh and new while ones who are born into this, who still are strong, have had generations of werewolves.” Joel explains.  
“I just hope Gavin’s alright. He’s my friends and I can’t believe that Geoff did that.” Ray sighs, staring at the fire pit.  
“Look, don’t make Geoff feel bad about what he did, he fucked up but, he left because he feels guilty and scared because he might lose his mate, even though Gavin's true mate is Ryan, Geoff still loves Gavin till the day he dies. He’s feeling extremely guilty because he snapped and went after Ryan again except this time he got Gavin and could’ve easily killed him, snapped his neck or hit a major artery and who knows maybe he did that but, just don’t give Geoff crap until we know if Gavin’s alive or not.” Joel explains, reaching across and grabbing Ray’s hold and holding it tightly but, not tight enough for Ray to feel uncomfortable.  
With another sharp yell from the cabin, Ray puts his head down, his twist twisting and molding like putty except painful as anything Ray could ever feel. He doesn’t want to see his best friend suffer.  
The two sit out there, the moon shining on the ground below and the stars twinkle and make the dark sky look as if there have been holes pushed into it. When Ray starts to feel himself grow tired, his eyelids feeling as if there are weights hanging from them, he gets up and walks to Joe and sits down on the older man’s lap, snuggling up to him, the other man’s hoodie so big on his it could be used and seen as a blanket. Once he falls asleep Joel picks him up and puts him back on his chair as the werewolf goes to find the supply of firewood so he can build a fire. He grabs a couple of logs, setting them down in the fire pit before finding matches in the cup holder of one of the chairs. He sets the fire in it’s respectable area before once more setting Ray on his lap, the younger man still blissfully asleep and unaware that Joel left for a moment.  
Joel doesn’t mind the soft cool wind that is in the air but, he would also be fine even if he had a fire. He hears the occasional yell from pain which makes Ray stirs from his sleep but, Joel kisses his forehead quickly and multiple times which makes the younger man calm down and drift back to sleep.No one goes to Joel and Ray for any update about the Brit, leaving Joel with more questions then answers and Ray still asleep.  
Joel looks to the fire as the night wears on, not only worried for Gavin’s safety but also Geoff’s. He knows it’s an accident and that Geoff left out of fear, fear of ridicule and also if someone tried to go after him. He snapped like Joel did except Ray didn’t get hurt as a result of it.  
Joel doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the fire, all he knows is that when he looks up from it because his eyes start to feel like they’re burning, he sees across the fire a naked Geoff. He looks like a mess, with dirty covering his skin, even more tired eyes and some scratches mark his chest.  
“Hey.” Geoff says in a deadpan tone.  
“Hi, you should really get inside and put some clothes on.” Joel replies, hinting at a smile.  
Geoff doesn’t get the joke and counters angrily with “Yeah, if I step one foot in there Michael will have my head and if he doesn’t, there are a lot of other people that will.”   
‘Why did you do it then?” Joel asks, keeping his voice low so Ray doesn't wake up.  
“You and I both know that it was an accident, that I would never, ever hurt Gavin with my own hands. I’ll protect him to the ends of the earth and I would never intentionally hurt him. You saw how Ryan acted and what he said, he was provoking a fight, he wants me out of the picture more than anything else, he wants Gavin all to himself. He wouldn’t break a goddamn deal if there wasn’t a motive behind it.” Geoff explains harshing, pointing to the cabin as the name ‘Ryan’ rolls off of his tongue like venom.  
“I know Geoff, maybe you shouldn’t have been blinded by anger. I know it was an accident but, you snapped and you attacked him, making you look like the bad guy. I know Ryan is trying to push you but, you have to remain calm because if you do what you just did again you’ll look like a terrible mate and lack the ability to do the simple task of sharing.” Joel replies, his voice quiet yet deadly.  
“You should talk Heyman. Mr. I-can’t-even-keep-track-of-my-mate, you snapped too and almost tore a guy in half, that was intentional, some perv tried to touch dicks with your boyfriend. Maybe Ray forgives you but, that scares him still probably!” Geoff exclaims.  
Joel clenches his fists, trying to be steady and calm, not wanting to jerk the sleeping man on his lap awake.   
“Shut up.” He growls in a low tone.  
Geoff lowers his voice, now noticing the slumbering Ray in Joel’s lap as he replies sharply “Alright.”   
“I want to explain something to you, you fucked up, we all have.” Joel starts.  
Geoff rolls his eyes and sighs “Are you going to lecture me because I’m pretty sure I’ve been doing that to myself for the last couple of hours, I don’t need my conscious sitting across from me.”   
“Look, I get it. I fucked up and you fucked up but, you ran away, I get why you ran but, you left your mate behind, you left Gavin behind. He was scared and sad and in so much pain, he didn’t just need Ryan, he needed you as well. You’re both his mate and even though you bit him, he needed your safety and comfort. Sure Ryan may be his first mate but, that doesn’t mean that you’re not in the picture as well. He may have sex with Gavin more and be more touchy feely with Gavin but, who bought him flowers for Valentine’s day and went to England with him so he can visit his parents. You are both his mate, he loves both of you. He must feel pretty bad right because he must feel like he is at fault here. You should be willing to endure all the hate just to be with him because that’s who matters, the boy who you clicked with, the boy who brought you out of a dark and fucked up place, Gavin is probably the best thing that happened to you after you lost her. You found unconditional love with Gavin and you should be ready to fight at all costs for him.” Joel explains, his look going from angry to sympathetic.  
Geoff nods in agreement and says “You have a point.” Then puts his hands together and rub them together.  
“Then go get him.” Joel responds with a smile.  
Geoff gets up and walks to Joel, patting the dark haired man on the shoulder as he walks by him and to the cabin, Joel trying not to look and Geoff or his obviously exposed dick.  
As Geoff gets past him, Joel leans down at kisses the forehead of the sleeping man in his arms. Time goes by and eventually Joel starts to feel sleepy, yawning and his eyes feeling heavy and his body feeling exhausted. He slowly places Ray back onto the chair he was once sitting on and slowly gets up, his knees cracking from sitting for so long. With being moved Ray wakes up slightly and noticing the missing presence of Joel he asks in a tired voice “Joel?”  
Joel looks over and responds “It’s okay, I’ll be right back. I’m just getting some sleeping bags so we can go to sleep.”  
Ray nods and replies “Okay.”  
Joel leans over and kisses the top of Ray’s head which makes the younger man smile as Joel walks back to the cabin. As soon as he enters the living room he sees everyone sitting there, with mugs of coffee, cans of Red Bull, or a bottle of beer in their hands, with neither Geoff, Ryan nor Gavin are no where to be found and everyone in the living room looks tired and worn out.  
Jack looks to Joel and asks “How’s Ray? Is he still shaken up?” Then loudly yawns in his elbow.  
“I could say the same for Gavin.” Joel replies.  
“He’s asleep for now, we hope that when he wakes up the process will be done. I advise you don’t sleep in here tonight, especially Ray.” Michael adds, his arms draped over the back of the couch.  
“Yeah.” Joel nods in agreement before explaining “I’m just here for sleeping bags. Ray’s asleep outside on the chair and I’m here to grab some sleeping bags for us to sleep on tonight.”  
Jack nods before taking another sip of his coffee, once he swallows it he points out “We moved them since last time so they’re in the storage room, at the top shelf because last time we had ants in them.”   
“Thanks.” Joel nods before walking to the cold room beside the kitchen, opening the door and turning on the light.  
The room’s concrete floor is cold even under Joel’s sneaker covered feet. There are shelves covering all four walls, the only spot that isn’t covered with a shelf is the doorway. The shelves are lined with canned food and cereals along with camping supplies like, tents and life vests.  
He sees the top shelf across from where he is standing is ten sleeping bags, all neatly rolled up. He quickly goes across and sntaches up two of the sleeping bags, and grabbing two of the small pillows underneath that shelf.  
He carefully navigates out of the room and out of the cabin. He lays them onto the soft ground, putting them together so they can snuggle. He places the pillows down before going back to Ray who is snuggled in the chair and eating mini pretzels from a small bag.  
Joel leans in and asks ‘What’s that?”  
“Found them in the cup holder, I was happy they weren’t stale. They’re really good.” Ray replies then giving Joel a sleepy smile.  
“Can I have one?” Joel asks, leaning to Ray even closer and opening his mouth.   
Ray nods before feeding on to his boyfriend who munches on it, giving Joel a small smile in the process.   
When Joel finishes it he smiles “Want to go to bed or do you want to stay up and eat pretzels?”   
Ray looks to the pretzels then back to Joel and yawns before nodding in agreement, then putting the pretzels back.  
Joel chuckles before commenting “It’s a multiple choice question.” Before picking up Ray and carrying him back to the sleeping bags, and softly laying him down and watches him getting all cuddled under the flap of the sleeping bag.  
“Night Ray.” Joel says softly, kissing Ray on the cheek, then starts to walk away.  
“Where are you going?” Ray asks in a tired voice.  
‘I’ll be right back, okay?” Joel assures.  
Ray makes a little noise and points out “Again?”  
Joel chuckles softly before going up the steps to the cabin and entering. He quickly makes his way down the hallway and as he passes the trio’s room he notices the door is open and all of them inside. He can hear the sound of faint kisses as Ryan and Geoff kiss at Gavin’s sleeping and tired body.  
Joel quickly carries on and ends up as his room and grabs the blanket from the bed and the stuffed dog he gave to Ray before swiftly exciting, and tip toeing through the living room where the smell of coffee is still in the air and everyone is dead asleep.   
Once outside he lays the items out before putting out the fire, with darkness consuming the area, Joel feels around for the sleeping bags till fortunately he finds them, kicking off his shoes and gets under where he is greeted by Ray’s skinny arms around his neck. The younger male snuggles closer to him and Joel looks up to the star filled sky, the smell of smoke still lingering in the air as the world around them turns into a new day, Joel finds himself falling asleep to the sound of crickets, the lakes quiet waves and the howl from either coyotes or another wolf pack but, right now Joel couldn’t care less.  
-  
The next morning Joel can smell bacon and eggs close by and stirs awake but, it isn’t until he notices that Ray isn’t beside him that he wakes up to find the younger male kneeling by him with a plate of bacon and eggs.  
“Morning.” Ray chirps with a small smile on his lips as he hands Joel the plate.  
Joel yawn and replies “Good morning.” Then accepts the plate.  
Ray sits down on the sleeping bag beside Joel and watches him eat.  
“Where is everyone?” Joel asks before he shoves pieces of bacon in his mouth.  
“Inside. Jack made food for the few of us that are up. Michael and Adam cleaned up the door that got smashed yesterday, Burnie muttered something about it before going back to bed when I got up to get breakfast.” Ray responds with a slight yawn.  
“Any update on Gavin? Has he woken up or anything?” Joel asks.  
“When he wakes up he’ll be one of you guys, apparently the process is done and it’s also not supposed to take this short to do, Adam thinks it has to do with how skinny Gavin.” Ray responds, looking a bit sad. The smile fading in a line and his eyes wandering from Joel to the cabin.  
“Are you okay?” Joel asks, his brow furrowing into a look of worry towards the other male.   
“Yeah, I’m just going to be the only human here.” Ray replies with a slight shrug.  
“Well, not everyone goes out when the night comes, I'm pretty sure Gavin would rather play Xbox when the urge isn’t too strong, also it’ll cause the chance of him getting run over less and I think we’d never that stress off of us.” Joel assures, patting Ray on the back as he chews a piece of egg.  
Ray smiles a bit and agrees “Yeah, I don’t think he’d want to be in wolf form all the time.”   
“I think that would drive him crazy, I know it drives me crazy.” Joel shrugs.  
“I just hope he doesn’t get hit by a car because he’s being an idiot.”   
Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head and finishes up his breakfast before getting up to clean his dishes in the kitchen. He holds the plate steadily in his hand as he jogs up the steps almost tripping on the second last step.  
When he gets to the kitchen inside he starts to clean his plate, he sees Lindsay and Michael playing video games and Adam laying on the couch with his arm draped over his face.  
“Morning.” Joel greets.  
Adam asks “Good morning, Joel. How’s Ray?”  
Before Joel can respond Michael pauses the game and the couple looks to the dark haired man.  
“He’s good, slept like a baby. Why does everyone keep asking?” Joel asks turning at the tap.  
“He saw someone get bit yesterday. Him and Gavin are pretty close, I would be scared shitless if I saw someone get bit, even though he’s okay.” Michael responds.  
Joel shrugs and says “He seems fine, he’s smiling and happy.”  
“This is all new for him and he is practically your mates, all you need to do is seal the deal though.” Lindsay adds, chuckling.  
“Is that what you guys think about?” Joel asks, drying his hands on the dish towel.  
“No, we just like to make fun of you over it. It’s taken for forever to make a move.” Michael chuckles.  
“Hey, shit happened. It’ll happen soon.” Joel defends.  
Lindsay chuckles “Well get it on soon.”  
“You guys seem a lot more happier than last night.” Joel comments, putting his hands in his pockets.  
‘Well, Gavin’s alive and well so that helps.” Adam returns.  
“I just hope he isn’t as much of a spazzy idiot as a wolf as he is a human.” Michael hopes.  
Joel soon exits the cabin to find Geoff sitting with Ray on the cabin steps, Ray happily engaged in their conversation.  
“Hey, how are you guys doing?” Joel asks, looking to them.  
“God, Geoff was telling me about the tattoo right on there.” Ray replies, pointing to Geoff’s forearm.  
“I’ll assure this one wasn’t from drinking too much.” Geoff adds with a grin.  
“You seem better than last night.” Joel points out as he sits down at the top step.  
Geoff nods “Yeah, Gavin’s alive and I found out that my connection with him has grown to par with Ryan’s, there’s no disadvantage now.”  
“Well that’s good.” Joel agrees.  
Ray nods in agreement before Geoff says “Gavin’s laying in bed right now, he asked me to pick up some things, also we’re running low on food in the cabin so I was going to go into town and I was wondering if you wanted to come, it’ll get you out of the cabin for a bit and they cleaned up the town a bit since last time.”  
Joel remembers what it looked like the last time he went into town, the streets were practically lined with garbage, signs were falling apart and the only thing that stood strong what the McDonalds but everything else faded and started to rust.   
Ray looks to Joel with hopeful eyes, Joel’s mouth twitches at the side as he thinks of a response. He is a bit weary of Geoff at the moment but, at the same time it’ll give Ray a chance to be out of the cabin for a while.  
Ray looks to Joel until he responds “Sure.”   
A smile forms on the youngest man’s face and geoff says “Thanks, Joel.”  
Joel just nods and Geoff gets up and goes inside. This makes Joel goes down to where Ray is sitting on the stairs and lean in and kiss Ray on the lips, his hand holding the back of the younger man’s neck as he kisses him. Ray melts under Joel’s touch and wraps his arms around the older man’s neck.  
When Joel pulls away, he sees that Ray’s face is flushed and a small smile on his lips.  
“You look amazing.” Joel chuckles, placing a small peck on Ray’s face before pulling away.  
“You tease.” Ray grins, the noise he makes sounds more like a giggle than a chuckle.  
Joel looks affectionately at Ray, seeing the younger man snuggle himself against Joel. He knows that Geoff is no threat but, then again he’s sure that Geoff isn’t fully alright yet.   
They relax on the stairs before Geoff calls out from the doorway “C’mon! I’ll meet you in the car.”  
Ray gets up, helping Joel up and they jog up the rest of the steps, going around the cabin till the get to the mini parking lot with everyone’s cars in that separates the cabin from the forest line.  
Ray holds onto Joel hand and gives him a broad smile and all thoughts of Geoff incursion of Ray disappear as they enter the car, Ray calling shotgun.  
Joel sits in the back with a smile on his face, he runs his fingers through his hair. The stupid fear is blanketed by Ray’s chuckles and smiles but, Joel only hopes that the seed of worry doesn’t grow too quickly.  
-  
They park into town half an hour later, the main street lined with family run stores, with no chain store in sight, even the McDonalds is gone.. Geoff parks on the side of the road before explaining “I’m going to go get some groceries then we’ll meet up by the car, then going to go eat.” then points to “Greg’s Groceries” where the logo is a cartoon chubby man holding a paper bag full of groceries that look like they are about to fall, causing the cartoon man to panic.  
Joel and Ray nods before getting out of the car and crossing the quiet road. Joel notices that the streets are cleaned and the buildings have been refurbished to the point where there are no traces of what it used to look like.  
Joel holds ray’s hand as the quickly cross the road even though the cars that are approaching are going very slowly.  
Once to the other side Ray looks up to the store they’re standing in front of and reads “Ed’s Gaming Store”, then when he finishes reading he looks to Joel and asks “Can we go in?”  
Joel looks to the store before looking back to Ray and nodding in agreement. With a grin on Ray’s face they enter the store, the store is organized like any other gaming store, with each area dedicated to a different gaming company; Sony on one side, Microsoft across from it and Nintendo in the back.  
Joel lets go of Ray’s hand and the younger man starts to wander through the store, Joel looking on his own.   
Joel doesn’t know how long they are in there but, it didn’t seem long before Ray comes over with a game in hand. Joel reads the title “Pokemon Trozei”.  
“What’s that?” Joel asks, gesturing to the game.  
Ray flips the game over and replies while looking at it with a grin on his face “It’s like a big puzzle game where you connect three Pokemon in a row, apparently it’s really fun.”   
Joel takes it from Ray and looks at it before commenting “I’ll pay for it if you want? It’s not too much and who knows maybe I’ll play it as well.”  
The look on Ray’s face makes Joel smile as they walk over to the cash. The look on Ray’s face is one of pure excitement and shock, because Joel is buying a game for him that Ray was fully willing to pay for.  
When they leave, they see Geoff across the street and bags in the back seat.   
Geoff waves over to them and Ray waves back and holds up the game in pride, which makes Geoff chuckles and gestures for them to cross the street.  
Once they cross they start to walk to a mini mall down the road a bit.  
“Remember that McDonalds?” Geoff asks as they get closer to it.  
“Yeah.” Joel nods.  
Geoff looks back to Joel and replies “It’s in here now.”  
Joel asks “Did that place sometimes have raccoons in it?”  
“That was one time, they’re food was pretty good.” Geoff shrugs.  
The enter the mall and Geoff leads them to the small food court that consists McDonalds and a Taco Bell. They walk over and order their food, which didn’t take too long to get because the mall itself for the most part of empty.  
The sit down with their trays and start to eat. Geoff talks more with Ray than Joel, Geoff keeping Ray’s attention with funny jokes and stories of Gavin. Joel listens, feeling a bit left out and jealous because of how close Geoff and Ray are, he knows Geoff means no harm but, the wolf inside of him keeps growling and the comments made about him not laying claim on Ray yet make him want to claim him even more.  
Halfway through the meal Ray excuses himself to use the washroom and Joel leans across the table when Ray’s far enough and asks ‘What are you doing?”  
Geoff arches his eyebrows,his forehead creasing as he asks “What are you talking about?”  
“Why are you so talkative with Ray?” Joel growls.  
Geoff’s eyes widen and replies “Look, I’m trying to be friendly to the kid, we all got fucked over in our own way last night.”  
“Is it because he’s human?” Joel asks, his tone sounding snappy.  
“No it’s not, Joel. Why are you- oh.” Geoff stops himself, everything clicking together for him “You’re going into heat soon aren’t you? That’s why you keep sniffing him and being so overprotective.”  
Joel bits his lip, not wanting to admit the problem. It’s the only reasonable solution to the problem, it’s bound to happen soon anyway.   
“Look, I won’t focus all of my time on Ray, I’ll make it an open discussion. I’m just trying to make him feel better, I’m not trying to fuck him or anything. Don’t worry, I have my own mates.”  
Joel nods and apologizes ‘Sorry Geoff, It’s just… It’s just I’m afraid of losing him, after what happened last time and yesterday, our world is a scary place for humans.”  
“That’s why, what you said, we must protect them.” Geoff nods.  
Joel nods in agreement before going back to his burger.  
Before Geoff starts eating again he says “Ray’s lucky to have you, Joel. You care about him a lot.”  
Ray soon returns and the three of them start to eat again, every story that Geoff tells, he tells both Ray and Joel.  
By the time they are done, Joel’s face is resting against Ray’s neck, taking in the soft smell of his skin, his breath hitting Ray’s neck makes the younger man squim a bit.  
Once Geoff finishes his burger and suggests “Well, that was good. You want to head home now?”  
Ray nods in agreement, before finishing the rest of his soda. Joel places a tender kiss on Ray’s neck before sitting back up and nodding as well.  
The three get up and get rid of their food before walking out and onto the street where more people are turning up for some time in town in early afternoon.  
They get into the car, Ray’s legs sandwiched in between bags of groceries in the back seat because this time Joel called shotgun. They drive off, Ray making sure that none of the groceries go flying when Geoff makes a sharp right turn off of the main road and onto the road that’ll lead him back to the cabins.   
By the time they pull up to the cabin, Geoff is telling Ray more stories except this time Joel is more involved, actually smiling and correcting Geoff when he lies about certain details which makes the three of them laugh.   
When they pull up with the rest of the cars by the cabin, the three of them see someone they have never seen before, a lanky, wolf with light brown hair that in the light looks blonde.  
“Oh my god.” Geoff grins, turning off the car and holding the steering wheel, a grin pinned to his face.  
“Is that who I think it is?” Joel asks, leaning over to Geoff, his eyes still on the patiently waiting wolf.  
Ray takes no time, getting his seat belt unbuckled and his legs out from the bagged groceries and opens the car door and exits.  
“Gavin!” He shouts, a grin on his face as he speeds towards the wolf.  
The wolf barks in agreeance as Geoff says with a grin. “It is.”


	8. First Claim

Ray dashes over to the blonde wolf and the wolf jumps on, tackling Ray to the ground but, not in a malicious manner but, in a friendly way. The way a big dog would topple a child.  
Ray starts to laugh and the wolf barks at him, licking up the side of Ray’s cheek.  
“C’mon Vav, you have two mates already, you don’t need a third.” Ray chuckles, slightly grossed out by the feeling of saliva on his face.  
The wolf gets off of Ray and waits for Ray to get up from the ground.   
Geoff gets out of the car and goes over to his mate, his heart hammering in his chest, a smile pulling at his lips as he gets closer to his mate.  
Joel notices a sudden change in the air, the smell is laced with lust and Joel can’t pin point if it’s Geoff or Gavin giving off that scent. The smell is burning wood and cinnamon, either way Geoff is going to take Gavin for the first time since he changed.  
“Hey Ray, can you help me with the groceries?” Joel asks, pointing to the back seat while he sits in the front.  
Ray looks to Joel with a look that a child would give to a parent when they want to stay where he is. Joel gestures for him to come where he is which ray does reluctantly.  
When Ray rests against the window sill of the car and asks “Why did I have to go over here?”  
“Gavin and Geoff are going to fuck and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see that.” Joel explains.  
Ray’s expression drops to an expression of embarrassment, his eyes wide and his face red and he replies “Oh.”  
Joel nods then asks “Now do you want to help me?”  
Ray nods in agreement and says “Yeah, let’s go.”  
Joel gets out of the car and the pair start to pick up the bags of groceries and carry them to the cabin.  
Geoff goes up to Gavin and watches the wolf turn back into the the large nosed Brit.   
“You’re really good at shifting.” Geoff chuckles, crouching to run his hand through his mate’s blond hair.  
“Ryan and I have been working on it all morning.” Gavin smiles, still sitting on the grass.  
“You look delicious, like wow. You’re hot as dicks.” Geoff chuckles.  
“Really now?” Gavin winks.  
Geoff grins “Yeah, you smell so good. You look a little cold there Gavin. Why don’t I take you inside and warm you up, under the covers with the door nice and locked.” His eyes start to cloud with lust.  
Gavin notices the change in Geoff and smirks “Alright, Geoff.” Then outstretches his arms so Geoff can help him up.  
Instead Geoff picks the younger man up bridal style and carries him into the cabin, down the main hall, past the living room.  
As they past the kitchen they pass Joel and Ray who are putting away the groceries and Gavin chirps “See you guys later.”  
Ray and Joel look to each other and Ray asks “When will that be?”  
“No for a long, long time.” Joel replies, back to the box of Cheerios in hand as he puts it away.  
Geoff rolls his eyes and opens the door with his knee, thankful that Ryan isn’t in the room. The Alpha dumps Gavin onto the bed with a soft ‘thud’ as the younger male’s back hits the mattress and bounces a bit before settling. Geoff quickly climbs on top of Gavin and kisses him forcefully, the new wolf’s scent evading Geoff’s senses, making him crazy and addicted to the smell. Soon the kisses become open mouth, Geoff dominating Gavin in every way, their teeth clank together as they kiss. Geoff’s tongue dips inside of his mate’s mouth, making the younger male giggle. Geoff breaks the kiss and holds Gavin down, hard but, not hard enough to injury the Brit.   
This causes Geoff to grow harder as he watches Gavin whine and moan as he tries to hold it back.   
Geoff leans in and bites Gavin’s bottom lip, putting enough pressure to leave a slight bruise but, not enough to make it bleed. When he pulls away he gets off of Gavin so he can take off his clothes, peeling off his t-shirt and jeans.  
Gavin reaches for his cock and starts to pump it, giving Geoff pleasure.  
“You can do that later Gavin, right now I want you on your stomach.” Geoff smiles.  
Gavin looks up to him and asks “What do I smell like?”  
Geoff cards his fingers through the Brit’s hair and replies “Like freshly cut grass and rain.” Before leaning in and sniffing Gavin’s neck.  
The Brit lets go of his mate’s cock and lies back down and responds “You like that?”  
Geoff steps out of his jeans and nods in agreement before climbing on top of the Brit and purring “Yes.” Then starts to kiss Gavin again, holding his jaw in his hand.  
Gavin makes his little “Gavin noises” and Geoff holds his wrists together once more with just one hand and urges “Shhh, Shhh, Gavvers. You’re a little Beta, I’m you’re Alpha and so is Ryan. We promise to protect you and to take care of you, you both love you very much. You have a new scent that will drive any non-mated wolf crazy and it’s blowing through the scent that was on you before from Ryan and I, we have to mate you once more and every wolf will know that you’re mated.”  
“Alpha.” Gavin whimpers out.  
Geoff assumes that’s all the Brit got out of it and agrees “Yeah, I’m your Alpha, Gavvers. I have to fuck you nice and hard in order to protect you from any other wolves that’ll want to harm you because they’ll smell me and not you.”  
Gavin whimpers at the idea and Geoff’s smile bursts into a full out grin, he loves watching his little mate squirm.  
“My little Gavin, you smell so good. I could pound you all fucking day and night.” Geoff growls seductively.  
Gavin moans and lifts his hips, needy of Geoff’s cock.  
“My eager little Gavin.” Geoff chuckles.  
He gets off of Gavin and the younger male sits up and starts to rub his face against Geoff’s stomach, smelling Geoff’s warm scent.  
“I love you.” Gavin whimpers.  
Geoff faces the ceiling and smells the air, picking up Gavin’s intoxication scent one last time, letting the scent warm him up on the inside, his heart pounding in his chest. He flips Gavin onto his stomach, Gavin puts his hips in the air.  
Geoff chuckles “You don’t have to lift your hips so high.” Then pushes the Brit’s hips down.  
Gavin grips the bed as Geoff runs the pad of his thumb from his hole to where his cock starts.  
“You’re still so tight even after Ryan and I have fucked you so many times, pounded you into nothing over and over again.” Geoff chuckles, happy to see Gavin under his thumb in this way.  
Gavin moans as Geoff’s hands lingers to the Brit’s ass  
“You’re as tight as it gets.” Geoff purrs in Gavin’s ear as he leans towards the nightstand for lube.  
Gavin whimpers in excitement but, Geoff covers his mouth as he goes back to where he was kneeling before.  
“I thought I told you to quiet down.” He hushes.  
He let’s go of Gavin’s mouth and the younger male quickly apologizes before laying the side of his face onto the pillow as Geoff starts to prep himself.  
The tattooed man coats his fingers in the cold lube before smearing in around and into Gavin’s hole which makes Gavin tense up for a moment before relaxing. Geoff pulls his fingers out and applies more lube to his hard cock before kissing up Gavin’s back in hopes of calming the Brit down. As he feels Gavin relaxes Geoff smiles “Good boy.”  
He steadies himself before entering the relaxed Brit, his pace at first slow which makes Gavin’s patience wear thing, making him whine and moan for more.  
“If you keep whining I’ll go even slower.” Geoff warns, gripping into Gavin’s hips.  
Gavin bites his lip as Geoff starts to move faster inside of the Brit, everything feeling more intense in a good way. He can feel every small twitch of Geoff’s cock inside of him more than he ever could before and for the first time he can smell Geoff the way the others smell him. The smell of aged whiskey and fire, something that’ll keep you warm.  
“You smell so good.” Gavin whimpers, half of his face mashed into the pillow.  
Geoff smiles before going faster, feeling Gavin clench around his cock, making the older man groan in pleasure and start to kiss up Gavin’s back once more.  
Gavin let’s out shaky breaths and moans and Geoff lets out a throaty growl as he stomach starts to twist and heat up. Feeling his muscles start to tense up as pleasure rushes through him like blood in his veins.  
“You looks perfect like this.” Geoff smiles before leaning over and kissing Gavin on the cheek and soon kisses him on the lips because Gavin gives him a pouty look that presents the Brit’s bruising lips.  
“I love you.” Gavin whimpers, his arms underneath the pillow.  
“I love you too, Gavvers. I’m so glad I’m your mate, just look at you. You need two mates to protect you and that’s exactly what we’re planning on doing.” Geoff purrs before sucking at Gavin’s tanned neck.  
“Thank you.” Gavin whimpers, happy that he has two mates all to himself and that they are no longer fighting over Gavin.  
Geoff  
“Gavvy, I’m going to come soon.” Geoff growls soon after before biting at Gavin’s tanned and sweat soaked back, causing the mark to become red and will eventually bruise.  
“Alpha!” Gavin squeaks as if it’s the only word he knows.  
“Yeah, Gavin. I’m your Alpha and I’m going to come inside of you. You’ll love that won’t you. I’m here to take care of you and love you and make you mine every single day.” Geoff purrs, before licking at one of the marks on Gavin’s skin.  
“Take care of me.” Gavin whimpers, his brain feeling fuzzy and not focusing on what is really being said only that Geoff’s cock is pounding him into the soft mattress of the bed..  
“Of course I will, Gavin.” Geoff assures as he picks up the pace.  
Gavin starts to thrust the air, his exposed cock resting against his stomach.  
Geoff moves one hand away from the Brit’s bruising hip and licks it before wrapping his hand around the younger man’s cock.  
Gavin whimpers and thrust into Geoff’s hand to get more friction and pleasure. He moans and comes into Geoff’s hand and slumps into the mattress and Geoff has to hold the Brit’s hips up.  
Geoff thrusts into Gavin a few more times before coming inside of his mate, a growl ripping from his throat.  
Gavin fully slumps onto the mattress as Geoff pulls out of the Brit.  
“Alpha.” Gavin whimpers.  
“Shhh Gavin, it’s Geoff.” Geoff whispers as he runs his fingers through the Brit’s now rowdy hair as he leans over and grabs some tissues from the night stand with his other hand.  
Gavin nods and breaths out quickly.  
Geoff cleans himself up, tossing the used tissues in the garbage bin in the far corner of the room, then getting up and putting his clothes on.  
As he pulls his shirt on he hears Gavin whimper “Again.”  
“Again?” Geoff asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Gavin nods against the pillows and Geoff zips up his fly and responds “I’m too tired but, I know someone that will be more than happy to have sex with you.”  
“Is it Ryan?” Gavin asks, drawing out the name ‘Ryan’.  
“Yeah, Gavin.” Geoff chuckles before ruffling Gavin’s hair.  
He takes one last look at Gavin before leaving the room to find Ryan. He finds the other man on the deck drinking a Coke and reading a book that he brought with him.  
“Hey, Ry.” Geoff greets, causing Ryan to look away from his book and to the tattooed man.  
“Hey Geoff, I can smell you and Gavin from out here.” Ryan chuckles.  
Geoff grows red in the face and replies “Well I’ll be smelling you and Gavin soon.”  
“What?” Ryan asks, putting his book onto the table.  
“Yeah, he wants more but, I am tired from yesterday. I’m really exhausted and also I think you should have a shot at him because you are his mate after all.” Geoff replies, shrugging.  
“You’re not really that tired are you?” Ryan asks “I knew you had a soft spot.”  
“Yeah, after attacking Gavin and making him one is enough to make me rethink this whole two mates thing.” Geoff explains.  
“Thank you, Geoff. I’m glad that it took an event like that in order to smooth everything out.” Ryan comments while getting up, the coffee mug still in hand.  
“I’m sorry for being a dick.” Geoff says, shoving his hands in his pocket.  
“I am sorry too, I shouldn’t have said that and be a total dick. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Ryan replies, giving the tattooed man a nod. He gets up with the empty mug in hand and with his other hand he puts it on Geoff’s shoulder and says “Thanks.” Before letting him go and licking him lips.  
“You owe me.” Geoff points out, chuckling.  
“Want to join? I’m pretty sure Gavin will bust a nut because of it.” Ryan suggests with a sly smile.  
Geoff shakes his head and replies “I already told the kid I was tired.”  
“Well maybe later.” Ryan chuckles before walking into the cabin, leaving a flustered and confused Geoff behind.  
He goes down the steps and sits in on of the chairs, thinking about what Ryan just said, the other man just invited him to a three way or possible just sex with the so called “Mad King”, that idea leaves Geoff in a state of shock. before they wanted to rip each other's throats out now, one of them would possibly fuck the other. He doesn’t take notice of anyone else outside, staying outside because of the smell of sex inside. He’s snapped out his trance when Burnie says “Jesus Christ Geoff, you’re loud as hell and you smell like Gavin, jeez i thought you were supposed to be the Alpha. Did you bottom out?”.”  
Geoff flips him off and replies “No and you suck dicks.”  
“Well actually, you just did and you almost made the whole cabin smell like sex. take it outside next time.” Burnie defends.  
This makes Geoff grow red in the face and crave some sort of drink to make him forget that because of him the whole cabin will smell like sex from by the end of this trip till next month.  
Joel leans across and adds “Now when I do it with Ray, all I’ll smell is Gavin. That’ll kind of ruin the mood.” then starts to laugh.  
Geoff’s face grows even more red and he tells both of them to shut the fuck up, which only makes them assure him that the smell will go away but, at the same time they make fun of him.  
-  
Ryan enters the bedroom, the smell of sex hangs in the air; musky and heavy like the dark sky before it rains. He finds Gavin with his ass up in the air with his fingers going in and out of his slick hole.   
Ryan chuckles softly and leans against the doorframe, taking in the sight of of his mate pleasuring himself on the bed, his ass exposed to anyone who could pass by. He thinks it’s funny how Geoff’s cock isn’t enough to please Gavin to the point where the Brit has to take matters into his own hands, he knows that lust plays a major role for newly bitten werewolves.   
Gavin’s face is squished against the pillow, a bit of drool leaking from the side of his mouth.  
“Hey, Gavin.” Ryan says softly as he moves away from the doorframe and closer to his mate.  
This makes Gavin stop and let out a noise of embarrassment because he just got caught fucking himself. He pulls out his fingers and drops his thighs onto the mattress with a soft ‘thud’.  
Ryan makes a pleased noise before climbing onto the bed, beside Gavin and asking “Geoff was saying that you’re being a bit… Needy.”  
Gavin nods and makes another whimpering noise, signalling that Geoff is in fact right even though Ryan knew that the tattooed man was right.   
Ryan cards his strong fingers through the Brit’s hair and asks softly “Want me to be soft?”  
Gavin cranes his head to get the best look of Ryan to see that he;s joking. Seeing no sign of something that would indicate that he’s kidding, Gavin whines “No, Ryan. I want you to be rough.”  
“Alright Gavin, I’m going to take good care of you.” Ryan smiles, his voice a low purr.  
“Thank you, Ry.” Gavin smiles before dropping his head back to the pillow.  
Ryan climbs on top of his mate and purrs “So you want it to be rough?”  
Gavin squeaks and nods.  
The other man chuckles and kisses up Gavin’s still sweat soaked back. Licking at small patches of skin.  
“Such a good boy.” Ryan smirks against Gavin’s skin.  
“Scratch me.” Gavin whines, the butterfly kisses and licks at his back driving him crazy.  
Ryan chuckles and pulls his mouth away from the Brit’s back then pointing out “You’re so impatient.” Then squeezes the Brit’s ass hard.  
Gavin yelps, his lazy expression waking up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.  
Ryan chuckles and lets go of his mate’s ass and starts to tease Gavin’s slick hole which makes Gavin dip his nails into the sheet and kick his legs back while moaning loudly. Ryan rubs Gavin’s back and the Brit calms down, starting to grind against Ryan’s fingers.  
“Someone’s horny aren’t they?” Ryan grins, using his other hand to run through the blonde's hair.  
Gavin nods, his body feeling hot and needy for Ryan’s cock.  
Ryan moves his fingers away from Gavin’s hole and leans over to grab the bottle of lube that is on the floor of the bedroom.   
He pops open the cap and puts a gracious amount on his cock, smearing is from the head to the base. He slowly enters Gavin and grabs hold of the Brit’s hips tightly as he develops a pace, bringing the blonde to pleasure.  
Gavin moans and begs “Please Ryan, go faster.”  
“I’ll go after soon, you’re really tight.” Ryan assures, grabbing a fistful of the Brit’s hair.  
Gavin points out in a whiney voice “But Geoff just fucked me.”  
“I know but, you are extremely tight either way.” Ryan points out, pulling at Gavin’s hair making his head move back.  
Ryan starts to suck from Gavin’s tailbone to his left shoulder, leaving dark marks scattered along the Brit’s backside, each mark darker and larger than the last; Ryan knowing fully well that it’’l bruise the Brit’s skin for a long time.  
His pace becomes brutal, making the bed squeak with all its might and making Gavin more and yelp with Ryan’s cock hits his sweet spot.  
“Tell me where it feels good.” Ryan purrs, his fingernails, digging dark crescent marks into Gavin’s hips, making the Brit wither under his mate’s touch.  
“Here! Here!” Gavin yelps, clawing at the bed, not caring if he torn the white sheet or if everyone in the whole campsite can hear him, let alone everyone outside of the cabin.  
Ryan leans forward, thrusting his hips down to hit Gavin’s prostate as he licks and nips at Gavin’s ear, his hot breath hitting it.  
“Ryan!” Gavin mewls loudly, his voice becoming hoarse as more words loudly escape his bruised lips.  
Ryan moves his hands to the curved between Gavin’s hips and ribs, grabbing a tight hold on either side as he starts to lick and bite the top of Gavin’s shoulder, heat spreading through him like wildfire.  
Gavin keeps his arms tucked under the drool covered pillow, muffling his hoarse yells. He’s starting to notice that it’s not only Ryan who is dominating with him not but, Geoff. The idea of both men making him their little “cum slut” makes Gavin shiver, causing him to clench around Ryan.  
Ryan moans in pleasure as the tight muscle squeezes his cock and let’s out a sigh when Gavin relaxes.  
Gavin lets out a loud yell as Ryan scrapes his nails along his tanned back, leaving streaks of red along with the bruising skin from Ryan’s mouth. These marks only add to the ones that Geoff added previously, Gavin knows he’ll have a hard time finding ways to cover them if Ryan keeps it up as he is.  
“You smell so good.” Ryan muses, sounding like geoff.  
Gavin drawls out “Everyone keeps saying that.”  
“Well, I fucking mean it.” Ryan replies, gritting his teeth as he pounds Gavin with each word.  
Gavin feels so hot and sweaty but, he doesn’t mind; he doesn’t mind that he’s being fucked, it’s what he wants more than anything.   
He’s in love with the idea of being shared between Ryan and Geoff more than he ever has, he doesn’t only want to be fucked by them, he also wants to be around them and spend time with them. He wants both of them and with Ryan’s cock now buried inside of him, his vision feels blurry and his throat hoarse and rough.  
“Look at you, so small and vulnerable but, you have two Alphas that want to keep you safe and also pound you into nothing. We don’t any wolves hurting you because you’re ours and only ours. The only way to keep you quiet is to stick a cock into it. You must be so glad you have two mates willing to fuck you anytime, maybe now we can keep you more quiet.” Ryan growls, the words making Gavin whimper. “I’m right aren’t I? You love it when I talk dirty to you because you know I’m right, that you crave being fucked and dominated.” The Alpha adds.  
Gavin moans in response and Ryan says in the same tone “Thought so.” Before pounding Gavin harder, making the Brit almost tear the sheets with the sheer grip of how he is holding onto them.  
“I’m going to come soon, want it inside of you?” Ryan asks, purring in Gavin’s ear.  
“On my back!” Gavin shouts back, his voice weak.  
Ryan grins before pulling out, making Gavin groan. He starts to jerk himself off against Gavin’s back, trying to get his grip as tight as Gavin’s hole.   
Ryan soon lets out a loud drawn out groan as he spurts come onto the lad’s back, covering it in white, sticky cum that rolls down from the Brit’s tailbone to his shoulders which makes him make a displeased noise but is too worn out now to clean it off. He drops his hips and Ryan lays beside him, dusting his fingers over the trail of marks he and Geoff have left behind on the Brit’s body, extremely happy with the results.  
Gavin’s breath is ragged and short, his head swirling with lust as his body tries to calm itself down. He feels like a limp doll in Ryan’s arms as he Alpha flips him onto his hickey and sweat covered back.  
Ryan snuggles up to him and slides his hand across Gavin’s scruffy jaw, making the other man make a little noise. Ryan knows that his mate’s senses are heightened especially after sex. He places a soft kiss on the Brit’s lips before pulling the top sheet over the both of them, content with everything in the room from the smell to the heat that is filling the room because it’s a product of their lovemaking.  
“I love you, Ry.” Gavin mumbles.  
“I love you too, now are you tired?” Ryan asks, already knowing the answer from the other man’s sleepy tone and slumped posture.  
Gavin nods “Yes.”  
Ryan smirks and wraps a protective arm around the Brit’s bare chest.  
The door to the cabin opens and closes and they can hear Michael yell “Jesus fucking Christ it smells like fucking sex in here!”  
-  
“Why are we hiking?” Ray groans as he carries a backpack full of God knows what.  
Joel responds with a bark which Ray has no idea what it means so he says “Is it because of Ryan and Gavin, and also Geoff. I can’t smell their sex so I don’t know why I’m here.” Ray points out.  
Joel makes a whimpering noise which makes Ray say “Alright, I’ll stay.” Before petting Joel’s dark fur.  
After Ryan went inside after talking to Geoff, Joel started to smell the sex and suggested they go on a hike. Ray watched Joel leave inside to grab some things before they left.   
When they started Joel turned into a wolf, leaving Ray to carry the backpack.   
The spaces between the leaves letting in the bright sunlight and the air warm but, not humid so Ray doesn’t feel gross when he follows Joel up small hills and over rocks.  
He’s not too sure how far away they are from the cabin but, he knows that Joel will find their way back eventually, the idea of sex in the forest makes the Puerto Rican bite his lip.  
They climb up a small mound and past some more clearings before Joel instantly stops, his ears perking up and starts to look around, this makes any thought of sex in the woods disappear from Ray’s mind and makes him more alert.  
“What’s wrong, Joel?” Ray asks, looking around the sun streaked area, fearing that it’ll be another wolf.  
The idea of another wolf in the area ready to attack is only slightly helped by Ray wearing Joel’s hoodie but, any altercation would be bad for both parties even if Ray is covered.  
Joel starts to dash away to the left, Ray going after him, trying to keep up with the wolf’s now fast pace. Ray tries to keep himself from tripping over rocks and stuck out roots from the towering trees.  
‘Fuck, Joel! Wait for me!” Ray calls, feeling his breathing becoming laboured because this is the most exercise he has gotten in a long while.  
The wolf’s pace doesn’t cease, instead he goes faster, chasing after whatever he heard, it must be pretty serious if he is going at that speed.  
“Joel, I’m serious!” Ray calls, his breathing growing hard and his legs starting to ache but, he keeps up, just trailing behind by no more than a few feet.  
Ray chases his partner into the deeper parts of the woods, past some more clearings and another cabin until he comes to a speeding halt, finding Joel by a cardboard box with the logo of a fruit company on it deep in the forest, far away from the last cabin they past. Ray’s mind races with a bunch of possibilities of what could be inside, all thoughts leaning towards something disgusting.  
“What is that?” Ray asks, knowing fully well that there isn’t apples in that box.  
Joel doesn’t respond he only dips his face into the box, looking at whatever is in the box.  
Ray slowly approaches the box to not find something grotesque but rather a small baby, wrapped snugly in blankets with a note pinned to the blankets covering its fragile body but, the note doesn’t matter right now. There is a baby in the forest, alone.  
“Oh my god.” Ray says to himself, looking into the box.


	9. Felix

Ray takes a step back, biting his lips as his eyes still linger on the box. Seeing the baby makes him nervous, scared even. He or she is so small and delicate, who would leave something that small in the forest.  
“Who the hell would leave a baby here?” He says to himself.  
In the corner of his eye he sees Joel change back into human, seeing him naked makes him bite his lip even harder. Right now it not the right time to be popping a boner.  
Joel slowly picks up the baby, trying his best to mimic the way you're supposed to hold a baby. He looks at the note pinned to the blankets and starts to read, trying not to be too loud “To whoever finds Felix, please take care of him. He’s my son and i love him but, I found myself in a situation where I was unable to care for him, leaving me no choice but, to leave him out here in hopes that a pack in this area will find him and raise him as their own. I’ll forever live with the regret of abandoning my son but, I have to. When he is older, please tell him I’m sorry.’ It’s signed, his mother.”   
“Maybe she’ll come back, maybe she just made a mistake.” Ray says wistfully.  
Joel shakes his head and replies “She’s not coming back, he doesn’t smell like a wolf, he is literally not part of their pack anymore..”  
“How are we going to raise him, we’ve been going out for like what a month. We’re not even mates yet. Fuck, what are we going to do?” Ray asks, worry lines forming on his face.  
Joel holds the baby close and replies “It isn’t just our kid, if the pack accepts him, he’ll be everyone’s kid so don’t worry about being a dad so young. He’ll belong to us but everyone will pitch in.”  
Ray looks to Felix and asks “Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure, want to hold him?” Joel asks, gesturing to the infant.  
“Uh… Sure.” Ray nods, nervous about dropping him.  
Joel shows him how to hold Felix before he turns into wolf form, ready to go back to the cabin. He starts to go but, soon realizes that Ray isn’t moving yet, rather he’s looking down at the baby, smiling down at him.   
“Hey there, Felix. You’re going to have a nice big home, everyone will take care of you. You’re no longer going to be in a box, you’re going to have a home.” Ray smiles, cooing at the child.  
Joel goes back to Ray and nips at the hem of Ray’s shorts but, Ray’s eyes don’t break away from Felix.  
Felix’s eyes open, revealing dark brown eyes, looking to Ray with an expression of confusion.   
He blinks at Ray and Ray looks to Joel and says “He’s really cute.”  
Joel gestures for the cabin and Ray says “Yeah, we should head back, he’s probably hungry.”  
They start to head back, Ray trying his best when he goes down small hills, not wanting to drop Felix on the way home.  
“Are we going to keep him?” Ray asks, looking to his wolf boyfriend.  
Joel nods before nuzzling against Ray’s leg and Ray says to himself “I hope that everyone pitches in because we’ll be fucked.”   
-  
Gavin drops back onto the bed, Geoff curling on him on the one side and Ryan on the other. Gavin going through another round of fucking except Ryan first and Geoff second, Ryan stuck around while Geoff is fucking Gavin and afterwards Ryan curls up around Gavin on his left side, keeping in what Geoff jokingly calls a “Gavin sandwich”, which makes a tired Gavin chuckle.  
“You’re terrible at jokes.” Ryan comments, as he rubs Gavin’s back while looking at Geoff.  
Geoff shrugs and replies “I try.”  
“Well, they suck. A ‘Gavin sandwich’ really?” Ryan asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“Hey, they just come out of my mouth, and is it not a Gavin sandwich?” Geoff points out.  
Gavin makes a whining noise, not wanting for his two mates to bicker. For the most part Ryan and Geoff made up but, there are still crack, not deep ones but, some that come out in the form of bickering that Gavin is responsible for clearing up.  
“I like it.” The Brit says, looking to Ryan.  
Ryan looks from Geoff to Gavin and replies “Fine, I guess it is a Gavin sandwich.”   
Geoff makes a small cheering noise before grabbing the sheet and pulling it over the three of them.   
“I think we need to wash these sheets.” Gavin comments, his face against Ryan’s sturdy shoulder.  
“Why?” Geoff asks as he wraps his tattooed arms around Gavin’s middle.  
“I feel the cum.” Gavin replies, pointing to the wet stain on the white sheet.  
Ryan starts to rub Gavin’s forehead and replies “We’ll clean it up later, you've had a long day, you should take a nap.”   
Gavin snuggles closer to Ryan and yawns, feeling a bit tired from Ryan’s thumb rubbing his forehead.  
“Ry, you know that makes me tired.” He whines, pouting at Ryan with his eyes closed.  
“I know, I’m trying to get you to go to sleep.” Ryan chuckles softly.  
Gavin’s forehead smooths out and his breathing is slow as he falls asleep. Geoff and Ryan keeps Gavin close as the Brit falls asleep, the only noise is their breathing.   
Geoff looks to Ryan and asks quietly “Is it good that we’re feeding into his lust this much? Won’t he just want more and more as time goes on, try some weird shit and what not?”  
Ryan nods “He’ll get it somehow, with a human or another wolf, he’ll get it. It’s better that he gets it from us, someone who cares for him.” Geoff replies, taking one arm away from Gavin’s middle and starts to rub the Brit’s back.  
“Yeah, he doesn’t stop though. He just keeps going and going.” Ryan sighs, feeling tired out.  
“Like a goddamn Energizer Bunny that’s always hungry for dick.” Geoff adds.  
Ryan chuckles and agrees “A British Energizer Bunny.”  
“You know who else would be an Energizer Bunny?” Geoff asks.  
“Who?” Ryan responds.  
Geoff replies “Ray, Ray would be an Energizer Bunny.” Then rubs the bottom of Gavin’s ribs.  
“Maybe if Joel will fuck him.” Ryan chuckles, draping his arm over his eyes.  
“I think after Ray got attacked, Joel’s afraid of pouncing this idea of sex on him even though Ray knows about it. Joel just wants to make sure that Ray is okay before he fucks him.” Geoff explains.  
“I’m pretty sure when Joel goes into heat, he’ll fuck Ray. I think Ray is alright so maybe Joel is waiting to go into heat so he can keep Ray under his thumb for a week.” Ryan points out.  
“If that happens here I’m sending them outside. If everyone thinks it’s stinks now, it’ll be a thousand times worse because they’ll be new mates.” Geoff explains.  
“Make sure they atleast have a tent.” Ryan points out, peeking from under his wrist.  
“I will, it’ll happen soon enough. Ray is probably the best match for Joel, kid isn’t afraid of us at all. He doesn’t really care what we are, that’s pretty fucking ballsy.” Geoff says before kissing the top of Gavin’s sleeping head.  
“That kid would do anything for Joel.” Ryan adds.  
“Thank God he isn’t abusing that trust.” Geoff says, letting out a small yawn.  
Ryan takes his arm away from his eyes and says “Yeah. Maybe Ray will top Joel, Joel has his moments even though he is an Alpha.”  
They chuckle before Ryan leans over and places a soft kiss on Geoff’s lips. Geoff’s sleepy eyes shoot open before starting to kiss back, his eyes fluttering shut as he moves closer to Ryan, trying not to squish the sleeping Gavin in between him and Ryan.  
They part soon after, feeling Gavin move in between them. Geoff feeling his cheeks grow warm and Ryan says in a quiet voice “See why I asked you to join?”  
-  
Ray and Joel make it to the cabin with the slam of the front door.  
Joel scatters into the bedroom to change back and put on some clothes. When Joel dashes into the hallway to the bedroom the side door opens and closes.  
Ray can hear Burnie ask “What happened?”  
“I.. We… Joel.. Baby.” Ray pants, tired from the long trek home before taking a deep breath and says in a clear yet rushed tone “We found a baby.”  
Burnie looks to the bundle in Ray’s arms and points out “A baby, it looks like a Pomeranian? Are you dehydrated?”  
Ray looks down to Felix and no longer sees the smooth skinned baby that he found but, practically a big ball of dirty blonde fur with big beady eyes and a little snout and nose.  
“It was a baby when I found him. There’s a note attached to the blanket.” Ray says, gesturing to the note with his chin.  
Burnie takes the note off of the blanket and starts to read it, his brow furrowed as he reads the messy writing of the letter from Felix’s mother.  
The side door opens once more with Lindsay coming in with two empty bottles of beer.  
She passes Burnie ad Ray before stopping, noticing what’s in Ray’s arms, she puts the bottles on the counter and goes to the two of them.  
“Are you guys okay?” Lindsay asks.  
“Yeah.” Burnie and Ray reply in unison.  
Lindsay looks at Felix and asks Ray “You got a dog?”  
“It’s a baby actually, he’s name is Felix.” Ray corrects, understanding that Felix looks like a dog.  
“Where would you get a baby around here?” Lindsay asks, looking from Burnie who is looking at Ray to Ray who is looking at Lindsay.  
“In the forest.” Ray responds.  
“Where did you find him exactly?” Burnie asks.  
Ray stays quiet for a moment, trying to figure out exactly where he found Felix before responding “Past the closests cabin, on the left. It was in the thick of the forest.  
Lindsay looks to Burnie and asks “Think it was the pack from before?”  
“I don’t think so, they’re all young and there only is one female in that pack. It was either from another pack that comes by this campsite or one that resides in the area outside of here.” Burnie replies before gesturing for Ray to pass Felix to him. He holds him with ease, looking down at the pup before adding “His family doesn’t want him.”  
“Want to get some of the pack to find who is Felix’s biological family, just so they know that he is safe and not still in the forest?” Lindsay suggests.  
“Go where?” They hear Michael asks as he comes into the cabin.  
“Find Felix’s family.” Lindsay replies pointing to Felix.  
Before Michael could respond Felix let’s out a little sneeze and turns back into a human baby, his big eyes opening and he starts to cry.  
“Oh fuck!” Michael groans, which makes Lindsay punch his arm and scold him.  
Burnie holds Felix closer, checking if Felix needs to be changed but, seeing nothing and assures the baby “We'll get you food, buddy.” Then looks to Ray and instructs “All we have is regular milk, take that and warm it up. Tomorrow we’ll get formula.”  
Ray nods and goes to the fridge, snatching the carton of milk, then crossing the kitchen to the cupboards and grabbing a microwavable cup to pour the milk in.  
Felix’s crying makes it hard for Ray to think as he puts in the milk, he turns to Burnie and asks “How long?”  
“Try twenty seconds.” Burnie replies.  
Ray puts it in for twenty seconds, grabbing it out of the microwave as soon as the countdown gets to zero.  
“Now grab a plastic spoon and put some milk in it, hopefully this will work.” Burnie explains over Felix’s crying.  
Ray grabs a plastic spoon from the drawer full of other cutlery and goes over to Burnie. Ray puts some warm milk onto the spoon and guides it into Felix’s mouth. The baby tries to suck on the spoon once he swallows the milk.  
“We really need to get some baby stuff tomorrow.” Ray says, his mind becoming clear because Felix has stopped crying.  
Burnie and Ray moves to the couch, Michael and Lindsay following them. Ray continues to feed Felix the milk until he stops crying all together.  
Burnie rests Felix against his shoulder to burp him before wrapping him up in the blanket’s once more.  
“So why do you guys have a baby anyway?” Michael asks.  
“Joel and I found him in the woods.” Ray replies, looking to Burnie as he takes care of Felix.  
Burnie looks to Michael and adds “And we’re trying to figure out what pack he’s from so we can tell them that he is alright.”  
“Are we keeping him?” Michael asks.  
Burnie shrugs “I guess, he’s got nowhere else to go.”  
The ginger looks at Felix and asks “Are you sure?”  
“Oh come on, Michael. It’s not like we are permanently his parents, we all take care of him.” Lindsay points out, growing fond of Felix.  
Michael looks to Burnie and asks “Can I hold him then?”  
Burnie nods and slowly hands Felix over, the baby looking to Michael as Burnie shows the ginger how to hold him.  
“Hey there, I’m Michael and you’re safe here. You’re not so bad when you’re not hungry, holy fuck you’re small.” Michael greets, with a hint of a smile.  
“C’mon Michael, don’t swear at him.” Lindsay says.  
“Sorry.” Michael says before handing Felix back to Burnie.  
Joel comes in, wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts.  
“How’s Felix, I heard crying.” Joel asks, putting a hand on Ray’s shoulder.  
“Good.” Ray replies, his eyes following Joel when he sits beside Ray.  
He yelps when Joel nuzzles his neck, flicking his tongue against his tanned skin.  
Joel chuckles against Ray’s neck, not noticing that Burnie, Michael and Lindsay are looking at him.  
Ray’s face starts to flush and whispers “Joel.”  
Joel wraps an arm around Ray’s middle, then starts to kiss up more of Ray’s neck.  
“Um. Um. Um, Joel.” Ray says, before biting his lip.  
Joel’s eyes open, Michael sees that his pupils going from full blown to back to normal. Joel clears his throat and takes his arms away from Ray’s middle “Um, sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Ray nods.  
Burnie clears his throat before asking “So, Joel. Do you want us to help us find Felix’s pack?”  
“He isn’t wanted in his pack, he was left behind for a reason.” Joel replies.  
“We just want to tell that Felix is safe and not out in the woods.” Lindsay explains.  
Joel wraps an arm around Ray’s shoulder and replies “I think I’m going to stay with Ray, thank you for doing this though.”  
“Want to explain to everyone why we have a baby?” Michael asks.  
Ray nods and Burnie passes Felix to Ray and they all go outside. Burnie puts the note on the couch before being the first one to leave the cabin through the side door.   
Joel keeps Ray close by when they go outside. Once they get outside Kerry is the first to notice Felix bundled up in Ray’s arms.  
“Where did you get a baby?” He asks, looking at Felix who is now fast asleep.  
“In the forest, we’re going to find the pack that left him so they know that he’s alright and safe.” Ray replies.  
Kerry says “Hello there little guy.”  
Ray chuckles as Felix opens his little eyes before closing them again.  
Kerry looks to Ray and says “I can help if you need it.”  
“Okay, talk to Burnie, he’s planning it with Lindsay.” Ray replies, gesturing to Burnie that is near the steps, talking to Jack.  
Kerry looks in that direction then replies “Thanks.” Before going over to Burnie to ask if he can help.  
Ray sits down and Joel is close behind but, Adam stops him.  
“Hey, Joel. Are you going into heat because you smell like it?” Adam asks, putting a hand on Joel’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, it’s a terrible time to go into it, Ray won’t put Felix down so I’ll be biting my lip for the next week.” Joel groans.  
“He’ll have to put him down at some point.” Adam assures.  
“He smells so good.” Joel points out.  
Adam lets go of Joel’s shoulder and says “I don’t want to hear about all the kinky ideas you’re thinking about doing to Ray.”   
“Sorry.” Joel replies, giving him a slightly embarrassed and apologetic look.  
“Talk to him.” Adam suggests before walking away.  
Joel nods and starts to walk towards Ray, he finds him on a chair, watching Lindsay hold Felix. Lindsay showing him how to hold Felix, Felix now a wolf and looks like the way people hold their dogs by their shoulder.  
“He does looks like a dog.” Joel points out.  
Ray looks behind him and asks “Where did you hear that?”  
Joel sits down and replies “The walls are thin.”  
Ray chuckles and Lindsay carefully hands Felix over to Ray and Ray holds him close.  
“I’m going to talk to Michael, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Lindsay says as she gets up and walks to Michael.  
Joel looking from Felix to Ray and asks “Can I hold him?”  
Ray nods and gives Felix to Joel who holds the infant with ease which makes Ray point out “You’re good at holding him.”  
“Thanks.” Joel smiles, looking to Ray.  
Ray leans in and kisses Joel on the lips, his smell invading Joel’s senses, making him cling to Filex so the baby doesn’t fall out of his arms.  
He hopes that what Adam said is right.  
-  
The night follows and Ray sees Gavin for the first time since he changed and happily goes over to him with Felix in tow. Gavin looks confused at the slumbering baby in Ray’s arms. Gavin’s hair is more disheveled than ever before and he has a sloppy grin on his face, Ray assuming it was to do with the dark bruise on the crook of his neck.  
“What’s that?” Gavin asks, pointing to Felix.  
“A baby.” Ray replies.  
Gavin asks where Ray found Felix and Ray explains what happened. After Ray finishes explaining Gavin looks to Ray and asks “Can I hold him?”  
Ray nods and hands Felix over, showing Gavin how to hold him.  
“Hello-” Gavin starts, pausing for a moment to look at Ray as if to ask Ray what the baby’s name is.  
“Felix.” Ray responds.  
“Felix.” Gavin replies with a smile.  
Ray looks down at him and says “I like him.”  
“I like him too, he’s small and I heard that he;s pretty cute when he’s a little pup.” Gavin agrees.  
Ray nods “He’s really cute like that, Burnie thought he was a Pomeranian.”  
“He’s a little too dark to be one, the fur is a darker brown than one of a Pomeranian.” Gavin says, his eyes darting back to Felix.  
“He’s small enough to be one.” Ray chuckles.  
“He sure bloody is.” Gavin replies.  
Gavin smells something out of the ordinary, not the musky smell of the water or the fresh smell of the earth, it’s something warm, something that Gavin could smell while lying in the bedroom after getting fucked, the smell of sex and the need for sex. Gavin was warned that his sense of smell will be extra sensitive for the next little while and while person carrying that scent isn’t right beside him, it smells like it does.  
Gavin is snapped back to reality when Ray asks him “How’s Ryan and Geoff?”   
He nods “Good, they seem a lot closer now, it’s odd because when I feel asleep it seemed like they wanted to talk and when I woke up they were making me lunch in the kitchen.”  
“Maybe they just needed a good talk.” Ray suggests.  
“Or a good fuck.” Gavin chuckles and Ray makes a face, getting a mental image of Gavin fucking Geoff and Ryan.  
“Oh come on!” Ray whines.  
Gavin chuckles and Ray shakes off the mental image as best as possible before threatening Gavin “When Joel and I fuck, I’m going to give you every. last. Detail. Of what happens.”  
“That might be happening soon-” Gavin starts but, is cut off by Ryan shouting from the patio of the cabin “Hey, Gavin!”  
Gavin looks to see Ryan waving to him and he hands Felix back before saying “I have to see Geoff, I guess.”  
Ray nods and he watches Gavin jog up the stairs and to his mate, who kisses him on the forehead before bringing him inside.  
Ray walks over to a chair farthest from the campfire before sitting down.  
“Hey Ray, we have a place set up for Felix if you want to put him down. I’m pretty sure he needs somewhere to sleep and someone will hear him if he starts to cry.” Barbara asks as she smiles at him.  
“Oh, thanks.” Ray smiles and she gestures for him to follow her inside.  
She leads him to his and Joel’s room to find Joel folding a blanket as neatly as he can inside of the box, to act as a temporary mattress.  
“Joel.” She says “I thought you would be finished with it by the time I got here.”  
“Well maybe if all these quilts didn’t have holes in them.” Joel points out.  
She rolls her eyes and looks to Ray “Felix’s bed is almost ready.”  
“Thanks.” Ray chuckles.  
She waves bye to Ray and says to Felix “Bye Felix, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Before walking off and back outside with the others.  
“That’s his bed.” Ray chuckles as he enters the room.  
Joel nods, biting his lip as he looks to Ray. He smells fantastic in Joel’s comparison and the nurturing side that Ray is showing off with him holding Felix doesn’t help the situation.  
“You look amazing.” Joel smirks.  
“So do you.” Ray replies, sporting a smile.  
Joel goes over to Ray and puts his arm on his bicep before saying “I think you should put Felix in the bed.”  
“It’s a box though.”  
“We’ll get a crib soon, he’ll be safe in there.” Joel purrs, his pupils blown out.  
Ray doesn’t notice due to the lack of light in the room and puts Felix in his makeshift bed before leaning over and kissing Joel on the cheek.  
“Thank you.” Ray smiles.  
Joel simply nods and leans in for a kiss but Ray steps back and says “I have to go.”  
the other male nods and watches Ray walk off, Joel runs his fingers through his hair. Feeling the urge to fuck him grow, feeling him so close, his hair looks so soft that makes Joel want to hook his fingers in, even the fabric of his shirt feels so much more softer than ever before.  
He bites his lip once more and clenches his fist, he thinks to himself; at least Ray put the baby down.  
-  
Once outside Ray sits on the patio steps, carrying a plate with a burger on it. Geoff slapped a burger on a plate into Ray’s hands as he was out of the door, saying that he needs to eat something.   
Now he sits on the steps, with the plate resting on his knees as he watches everyone have fun.  
He’s snapped out of his train of thought when Geoff says “Ray, can I talk to you?”   
“Uh, sure.” Ray says, picking up the plate and standing up.  
Geoff gesturing for Ray to follow him to the front, the only light being the stars and the porch light.  
“What do you need, Geoff?” Ray asks, before picking up the burger with his other hand.  
Geoff looks around before saying “Joel’s in heat.”  
“What?” Ray asks, almost dropping his burger.  
“Yeah, he’s in heat and he’s trying so hard to restrain himself but, that could only end badly.” Geoff starts to explain.  
Ray cuts in “How bad?”  
“Like he’ll fuck you and fuck you hard, against anything solid. Everyone would prefer, including himself if he doesn’t reach a boiling point. He’s trying really hard but, he’s starting to slip. I know you can’t smell him but, everyone else sure as hell can.” Geoff continues.  
“So, you’re saying I should sleep with him?” Ray asks, pointing his burger to Geoff.  
geoff puts his hands on Ray’s shoulder and replies “Yeah, I’m afraid you were going to be uncomfortable about it.”  
“Well, what if I told you that I wanted too but, everything else got in the way.” Ray admits.  
“Well, I would say that it would be great if you were.” Geoff replies, letting go of Ray’s shoulders.  
Ray smiles and Geoff opens his sleepy eyes wide and says “Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Ray sheeply chuckles, his face growing red.  
Geoff smiles back and says “Let me get the tent.”  
“Why a tent?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow as Geoff starts to walk away.  
“Sex during heat smells but, a newly mated couple smells even worse to us, it clouds our heads and gives us a headache.” Geoff replies.  
“Oh, is it really that bad?” Ray asks.  
Geoff nods “And since Gavin is a new wolf, it’ll be even worse for him.”  
“Worse for who?” Someone asks, which makes Geoff and Ray look over to see Gavin, by the porch light. His tanned skin illuminated under the light and his green eyes more vibrant.”  
“We’re talking about…” Geoff starts, looking to Ray, as if to ask silent permission to explain to Gavin what’s going on. Ray nods and Geoff continues “Ray and Joel are going to mate and I’m setting up a tent for them so the smell won’t annoy us and especially you.”  
Gavin looks to Ray and smiles “Good for you, Ray. Do you need any help?”  
“Want to help me set up while Ray gets Joel inside.” Geoff replies, tip toeing around the word “sex” so he doesn’t have to think of the metal image of his two co-workers fucking at such a close proximity to him, even if they are going to be in a tent.  
Gavin nods and Geoff looks to Ray “Go inside and make yourself look appealing and wait from him, we’ll have it set up soon. By the shore line, it’ll be romantic I guess. I’m pretty sure you won’t see most of it for the next week, this is all new for both you and Joel. Joel will want you all the time so remember that and if you say you’re hungry or you have to use the washroom, he isn’t going to deprive you of that.”  
“But who will take care of Felix?” Ray asks, grabbing Geoff’s arm before he walks away with Gavin.  
“Somebody will, most likely Lindsay. I thinks she wants some time with him, i thinks he likes him as much as you.” Geoff explains before going off with Gavin to get the tent.  
Ray watches them walk off before taking a deep breath, thinking about how to be seductive but, ends up going with being half naked on the bed, simple yet efficient. He wants to leave something for Joel’s imagination until he sees that Joel can really do in bed.  
He sneaks inside and to their bedroom, happy that Joel isn’t in there. He sees that Felix is still asleep before starts to strip. He takes off his t-shirt, throwing it on the bed and shakes his shorts down so they rest a little below where his v-lines start, he feels like he’s low riding.  
He sits down on the bed but, seeing that he can’t get comfy with his shorts that low, he decides to ditch them and stay just in his boxers.  
Soon enough a shadowy figure, blocks the light from the hallway and can easily see that it’s Joel.  
“Ray, w..w..what are you doing?” He asks, his face growing hot and his eyes grown large.  
Joel bites his lip, taking in the sight. Seeing Ray with almost no clothing, with his big brown eyes looking to him. Joel can only imagine how Ray’s face would look when his lips are wrapped around Joel’s cock or when he’s getting fuck into the bed.  
“I heard that you were in heat and I thought it would be the perfect time for you to lay claim on me.” Ray replies, trying his best to look seductive but, probably coming off as a big dork.  
“Well, if you really want to.” Joel replies, stepping into the room.  
Ray nods and before he knows it he’s pinned against the far wall and Joel’s lips connected to his with a lot of force.  
Joel soon pulls away and whispers “I’m going to make you my mate.” The tone in his voice sounds somewhat animalistic.


	10. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the last chapter. Felt like yesterday I was ready to post the first chapter, having no idea where this was going. I want to thank everyone for giving me support both on Tumblr and AO3, your comments and feedback were welcomed and acknowledged and kept me going because there were people who cared and wanted more of this fic. I also want to thank to everyone who sent me ideas, they were helpful with making this story better.

Ray moans against Joel’s mouth and he starts to kiss im again, all the blood rushing from his head to his cock.  
Joel keeps both of Ray’s slim wrists in one hand before his lips trail to Ray’s neck, making the younger man squirm and moan louder.  
“I love you, I love you so much. After everything that has happened you still stuck around and I knew you and I were always meant to be mates. God, I love you!” Joel explains, looking Ray in the eyes.  
“I love you too, that’s why I never left. Even though I got scared, I realized that you aren’t a scary monster, you’re just one big puppy that likes stocks and gold.” Ray chuckles.  
“Really, then you must be a human who has a kink for older guys.” Joel chuckles.  
“Only you, dumbass.” Ray squeaks as Joel starts to nip at the side of Ray’s nec  
Joel chuckles against Ray’s tanned skin before licking up the side of Ray’s neck then placing another kiss on his lips.  
Joel lets go of Ray’s wrists and his hands start to roam Joel’s t-shirt covered back.  
“You’re so adorable and you have such tiny hands.” Joel points out with a smirk.  
Ray pouts at him and Joel chuckles before placing another kiss on his lips.  
“Hey guy- Jesus fucking christ!” Someone shouts behind them.  
They both look to the door to find Gavin, with his mouth agape and his hand covering his eyes.  
“Oh shit, sorry Gavin.” Ray squeaks.  
“Oh bloody fuck, I was just trying to find you to say that the tent is set up.” Gavin replies.  
Joel looks to Ray and asks “Tent?”  
“Geoff said it was a good idea because of the smell and that Gavin is a new wolf so it’ll be worse for him.” Ray replies.  
Joel looks back to Gavin and asks “Where is the tent?”  
“By the shore at the other side of the camp.” Gavin replies.  
Joel steps back from Ray and Gavin walks off, not wanting to see his friend mostly naked.  
“Even though these will be most likely in shreds by the time we get to the tent, I think you should have some dignity until we get to there.” Joel says, smiling as he picks up ray’s shirt and hands it to the other male.  
ray pulls his shirt on and then finds his shorts on the other side of the bed and pulls them off before Joel picks him up bridal style and places a kiss on his forehead and whispers “I can’t wait to have you.”  
“I bet you tell that to all the girls.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel carries him outside, Michael making cat calls and Ray asks Lindsay to take care of Felix as Joel walks off with the Puerto Rican in his arms.  
Lindsay agrees before pulling Michael to get Felix, Ray’s pretty sure he can hear Michael grumbling about it.  
Joel places Ray on his feet when they get outside and Joel leads Ray across the camp, dodging people as they stand and chat until they get to the darkness of the shore, the light from the cabin doesn’t reach that far but, Geoff thankfully put a battery powered lantern for them to use.  
“Thank god for them. Ray says to himself as Joel pulls him into the tent and they lie down, surrounded by what Ray can assume are all the sleeping bags that they have because it feels warm and comfy.  
Joel rolls on top of Ray and starts to kiss him once more, getting off the other male’s shirt and only stopping the kiss to get the shirt over Ray’s head.  
“I love you.” Joel purrs.  
Ray smiles and replies “I love you too.” before rolling over so he’s on top.  
“For a little guy, you’re really strong.” Joel chuckles then flips Ray over.  
When Ray hits the sleeping bags he lets out a yelp, and a snap before half the tent falls on them.  
“Aw fuck!” Joel groans.  
Ray starts to laugh, tears forming at his eyes and his face turning red.  
“Aw man, the whole world is one big cock block.” He chuckles.  
“Stop laughing and help me fix this.” Joel says, trying not to laugh as he starts to crawl out of tent.  
Ray pulls on his shirt and soon follows him outside and he can see Barbara, and Burnie looking at them.  
“Need help?” Burnie asks.  
“Yeah.” Joel replies, giving a slight nod.  
Burnie goes over to the fallen side of the tent and says “The peg broke.”  
“Aw fuck, really?” Joel asks, going over to him.  
“I’ll get you one from inside.” Burnie says   
“Thanks.” Joel says.  
Burnie points out “You know, you’re in heat why are you letting me get so close?”  
“Well, I’m trying really hard to have some sort of self control.” Joel replies.  
“Thanks for not ripping my throat out then.” Burnie chuckles before walking back the cabin.  
Ray crawls back inside of the tent, taking off his shoes and crawling onto the middle of the mess of sleeping bags.   
He feels something hit his shoulder and he moves to find a small bottle of lube and picks it up and chuckles.  
“This could be important.” Ray chuckles to himself.  
Burnie and Joel fix the tent and Ray can hear them talking before Joel comes back in and kicks off his shoes and climbs on top of Ray.  
“Now that we’ve got that settled.” Joel chuckles, before going back to kissing Ray.  
They stip of their clothes except Ray is still wearing his boxers because before he could get them off Joel was back on top of him.  
“I want to take these off.” Joel purrs, as he hooks his fingers around the waist band of Ray’s boxers.  
Joel pulls them off, Ray moving around so Joel can have an easier time getting them off. Joel tosses them to the side before starting to kiss Ray once more.  
Ray roams his hands all over Joel’s back, his nails digging into Joel’s back as the older man starts to softly kiss Ray’s neck, making him giggle and squirm.  
“Stop it, Joel.” Ray giggles, moving around and occasionally making their cock hit each other..  
“Well, then stay still.” Joel replies with a smirk as he holds Ray’s shoulders down causing Ray to lose his grip on Joel’s back making his arms fall onto the sleeping bags.

Joel can feel himself grow harder, his eyes darkening with lust as he licks his lips as Ray’s face starts to grow red from laughing so hard and seeing him squirm to get Joel to stop kissing his neck.  
“Maybe if you stopped tickling me I would stop.” Ray points out, sticking his tongue out.  
“I’m just giving you kisses.” Joel replies, moving his head up to Ray’s ear and starting to lick the shell of it, making Ray’s squirming turn into flailing.  
Ray makes a noise and Joel chuckles as he pulls away as looks at Ray. His eyes squeezed shut as his face is red and his giggles dying out.  
“You’re so goddamn ticklish.” Joel chuckles.  
‘Shut up.” Ray whines.  
Joel places kisses on Ray’s chest and let’s go of the younger male’s wrist which makes Ray feel around for the bottle of lube he tossed aside before.  
Joel kisses down Ray’s stomach before pulling his head away which makes Ray gasp, Joel smirks and licks up his hands slowly and seductively before putting his hand around the base. He leans down and flicks his tongue along the head which makes Ray moan loudly.  
Joel chuckles before placing a hand over Ray’s mouth to keep him quiet for the most part because people are probably still outside from the music that thumps in the short distance. He soon pulls his hand away and Ray moans out “You dick.”  
“Well, I do have one.” Joel chuckles.  
Before Ray could come up with a witty response Joel’s mouth is on Ray’s cock making Ray jerk his hips and moan.  
Joel places his forearm against Ray’s middle to hold him in place. He starts to lick up Ray’s shaft making Ray whimper.  
Joel moves his hand placed around Ray’s cock in sync with his head movements, his tongue slowly swirling around Ray’s cock.  
Ray grips the fabric of the sleeping bags, now biting his lip and trying to move his hips but but Joel’s strong forearm acts as a barrier to keep Ray in place like when you go on a roller coaster and you are strapped down.  
“Please, Joel.” Ray moans.  
Joel takes his mouth off of Ray’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ then asks “Please what?”  
“Please fuck me or I swear to God that I’ll get up and leave and you’ll have to rub one out for the next week!” Ray replies sharply.  
Even when he’s frustrated Joel finds him so adorable.  
“But you wouldn’t do that would you? Look at you, moaning, my spit all over your cock. You want this as much as I do. You’re not going to let me go a whole week without some pleasure. You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Joel purrs, slowly making his way back up to Ray, his pace slow and like an animal on the hunt.  
Ray can’t help but nod his head, Joel’s right he has been thinking about it. Underneath all the fear he had shown after he almost got attacked, the way Joel protected him made something stir in him and seeing him naked when they found Felix only added not only fuel to the fire but, images for his spank bank.  
“That’s what I thought.” Joel purrs as he places another kiss on Ray’s lips.  
They make out some more, Joel’s hand lingering across Ray’s cock while Ray twists one hand into his mate’s dark hair and his other hand traveling to Joel’s cock, his thumb playing with the head of Joel’s cock which makes the older man bite back a moan.  
“Get on your stomach, Ray.” Joel growls as he pulls away from Ray.  
He gets off of Ray and watches him roll lazily onto his stomach. He grabs the bottle of lube and before he starts to apply the lube on, he kisses up Ray’s back making him moan.  
Joel pulls back, resting on his knees as he flips open the cap of the lube and accidentally squeezes half the bottle onto his hand.  
Joel makes a face before realizing that the more there is, the less it’ll hurt for Ray. He starts to spread it along his shaft, all the way to the bottom of his cock, making sure that every inch of his cock is completely covered by the lube which feels cold against Joel’s heated skin.  
Ray whines “Joel, you’re taking too long.”  
Joel smirks “Patience.”  
“Really? Coming from the horny werewolf?” Ray asks, his tone sharp.  
Joel quickly shoves two lube covered fingers into Ray’s hole making the younger man cry out before slumping his top half onto the sleeping bags beneath him.  
Joel’s pace is slow, twirling his fingers inside of Ray as far as he can, making Ray moan which are muffled by the padding of the sleeping bags.  
“Faster, you fucking tease!” Ray snaps, lifting his head up and looking behind him.  
Joel chuckles and Ray can see the dark look in Joel’s eyes as he starts to go faster, which makes Ray moan out “Joel.”  
Joel loses it when he hears Ray moan out his name as grabs Ray’s ass cheek with his other hand and start to go faster, making Ray shout in pleasure before flopping onto the mattress.  
“You fucking tease.”  
“I’m still a tease, Ray?” Joel Asks as he starts to go slower which drives ray mad.  
‘Yes! Yes, just fuck me already!” Ray cries out.  
Joel slowly pulls his fingers out and jerks himself off as he leans to Ray’s sweaty back and kisses up it, nipping at it a bit as he makes it to the middle of Ray’s back. He runs his tongue back down Ray’s back which makes him shudder.  
Joel chuckles and Ray groans out. Joel slowly slides his cock into Ray, making Ray clench but Joel rubs his back with the hand that was holding onto the younger male’s ass cheek in an attempt to calm him down and relax.  
“It’s alright, I got you. Just relax. It won’t hurt if you just breathe.” Joel soothes, as he rubs circles into his mate’s back with his non lube covered hand.  
Ray relaxes, still feeling tight around Joel’s cock. Joel starts to move his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate, even though he has the urge to ram into Ray at full speed and basically have Ray bouncing on his cock.  
The Puerto Rican moans and Joel purrs “You like that? Like a nice big cock in your ass?”  
“Yes! I love your cock!” Ray moans loudly as Joel wraps his lube covered hand around the younger male’s cock.  
Joel moves his hand that’s on Ray's back to the younger male’s dark hair and twists his fingers into it. He jerks Ray’s head back and Ray shouts “Ouch, fuck!”  
“Oh fuck, sorry.” Joel replies, letting go of Ray’s hair.  
“It’s okay, I kind of liked it. Just not the part where you gave me whiplash.” Ray replies, giving a small chuckle.  
Joel kisses the back of Ray’s neck before wrapping his fingers in his mate’s dark hair once more, not pulling his head back.  
“Faster.” Ray purrs.  
The older man moves his lips from Ray’s back and starts to thrust faster in and out, pumping Ray’s cock.  
Ray tries to drop his head back to the sleeping bag but, Joel’s grip keeps him a few inches from it.  
“You like it? You like how it feels inside of you?” Joel asks, a smirk playing on his lips.  
Ray whines in pleasure as a response, grinding his hips against Joel’s hand, wanting more action from him.  
Joel moves his hand from Ray’s hair and wrap it around his middle to get more leverage as he starts to go faster.  
Ray moans loudly as Joel’s cock brushes his sweet spot, which gives Joel shiver as he starts to go faster, his grip of his mate tighter. It doesn’t help that he's pretty sure that the whole pack can hear his lover’s moans.  
‘I’m going to come!” Ray yelps.  
Joel slows down, speeding up his hand wrapped out Ray’s cock, letting Ray grinding against it in an attempt to get more pleasure. Ray’s nails dig into the padding of the sleeping bag.  
Ray groans loudly “Fuck!” as pleasure shudders through his body. He comes all over Joel’s hand, the salty come dripping down his hand and getting onto the dark sleeping bag.  
Joel brings his come covered hand to his lips and licks it off before wiping the rest on Ray’s sweaty back which makes him squeak.  
He holds up his lover’s hips as he thrusts more, going faster now. Ray’s body is tired and limp against him, his breath nothing more than pants as he tries to regain it.  
Joel thrusts up, hitting ray’s sweet spot which makes the younger male weakly moan out “Joel.”  
“Yes?” Joel asks.  
‘I’m tired.” Ray replies, sounding like a child with his arm stretched out in front of him.  
Joel places a kiss on Ray’s spine and says softly “I’m almost done, Ray.”  
“Is it going to be like this every month?” Ray asks.  
Joel Replies “Yeah.”  
Ray says “Can you at least come first before I do so I can be more alert.”  
“Fine by me.” Joel smirks as he feels heat pool his stomach.  
He grips Ray as hard as he can, leaving cresent nails marks imprinted on Ray’s skin as the heat spreads through his body like a raging fire, he sinks his teeth into Ray’s shoulder, trying not to break the skin just in case he accidentally turns Ray. His thrusts become erratic, feeling the heat flood his mind into a numb feeling, he can feel his wolf acting up, enjoying every last moment of his now mate writhing underneath him.  
Joel grips onto Ray as he lets out a loud string of curses as he comes inside of Ray, making the younger male moan loudly before letting his whole body slump onto the sleeping bags because Joel let’s go of his lower half.  
Ray rolls onto his back and lets out a groan and Joel lays him on his chest.  
“How do you feel?” Joel asks, rubbing Ray’s arm in large, slow circles.  
“Other than tired? I feel Great actually.” Ray replies, moving Joel’s arm so it’s around him.  
“How does it feel to be my mate now, after all this time?” Joel asks before placing a kiss on Ray’s shoulder.  
“To be honest, really fucking great. I like it, I feel all warm on the inside.” Ray responds giving Joel a smile then takes off his glasses and places it down beside them.  
-  
Joel wakes up to find Ray staring off to the ceiling of the tent, lost in his own thought. he looks at his mate for a moment before asking “Ray?”  
“Yeah?” Ray responds, looking to Joel ‘Did I wake you up?”  
“No, you didn’t, don’t worry. Are you okay?” Joel asks.  
“Joel.” Ray starts looking up to meet Joel’s gaze, a frown covering his lips and his eyes look sad “ I don’t think I can take care of Felix.”   
‘What?” Joel asks, half asleep.  
“I’ve just been thinking about it and I’m in my twenties and we just mated like a few hours ago, and I don’t think it’s fair that you get roped into this just because I think he’s adorable and small.” Ray replies.  
Joel’s hand moves to Ray’s back and starts to rub it, trying to soothe Ray.  
“Why do you think you can’t do this? What’s stopping you fully from doing this?” Joel asks, trying to sooth Ray.  
“I’m so young and I want to do shit first before I start a family. I want to travel, mostly travel with you. I want to see more of this forest and go to more parties even though I won’t drink. I want to be in my twenties.” Ray replies, letting out a sigh.  
Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head, not knowing what to say to his mate.  
“I think he deserves a better family.” Ray adds.  
“Do you want to find him a foster family?” Joel asks.  
“I don’t know, I feel like I’m doing the wrong thing but at the same time I know it’s the better thing for everyone.” Ray mumbles, tears slipping down his cheeks.  
Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head and says “Don’t let this keep you up all night, we’ll talk about it in the morning. We’ll find a pack that’ll love him and maybe they’ll even let you see him.”  
“I hope you're right.” Ray mumbles.  
“Aren’t I always?” Joel chuckles, trying to make Ray laugh.  
He can feel small vibrations coming from Ray as if he’s quietly chuckling and to Joel that’s good enough.  
-  
The next morning Ray wakes up to a wet feeling on his neck, he stirs awake to notice that there what’s making wet is someone licking up and down then places small kisses on his neck.  
“J..Joel?” Ray asks, rubbing his eyes and using his other hand to search from his glasses that Joel thankfully didn’t throw across the tent at any point during the night.  
“Yes?” Joel asks, placing his hand onto Ray’s chest.  
“What are you doing?” Ray asks before yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Joel licks a stripe on Ray’s neck before replying “I feel so horny right now, you just look so adorable. I’m such a fucking pervert.”  
“No you’re not, Joel. You’re just in heat.” Ray replies, running his fingers through Joel’s hair.  
Joel whines and kisses up Ray’s neck, Ray feeling his hard cock against his thigh.  
“I know, it’s just you’re not happy right now but, I want it so badly. I just want to cover you in my come and watch you lick it off, fuck.” Joel growls, climbing on top of Ray.  
Ray looks at Joel and sees his pupils wide and dark with lust thanks for the early sunlight, peeking through the fabric of the tent.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Joel asks, taking Ray’s cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone.  
Ray nods and Joel says “I want to try something.”  
The Puerto Rican looks to him and Joel explains “Since I’m still covered in lube from last night, I’m not going to make you suck me off, rather I want to come on your pretty face.”  
“Really?” Ray asks.  
Joel nods and Ray quickly agrees to the idea which makes Joel smirk and starts to kiss Ray on the lips, rubbing his cock against Ray’s thigh.  
“I- I thought you- you were going to- come on my- my face.” Ray manages to get out, keeping on getting interrupted by Joel’s lips against his.  
Joel pulls away and purrs “I know.”  
He moves away and moves so he’s holding himself up above Ray’s chest, not wanting to put weight on the younger male’s chest. Each of his legs in between Ray’s chest and arms.  
Joel licks his hand before wrapping it around his bare cock and starts to pump it, slowly at first. Ray kisses Joel’s thigh, feeling Joel’s cock against his temple, he sucks on the skin and he feels Joel shudder “S..S..Stop.”  
“Why?” Ray asks, looking up to Joel.  
“You want me to come right now?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs before going back to kissing Joel’s thigh.  
Joel starts to move his hand faster, taking it away for a moment to put more saliva on his hand.  
“I love you.” he groans out.  
“I love you too, Joel.” Ray replies before licking a stripe of Joel’s thigh, making the older man moan.  
“You’re such a good mate, I’m going to take care of you for the rest of my life and I want to do and try so many things with you.” Joel whines.  
“You will, Joel. Don’t worry.” Ray assures, running one hand on Joel’s ass cheek and another resting on the older man’s hip as he starts to moves his tongue to Joel’s inner thigh.  
He starts to suck the skin red as Joel jerks his head back and moans before moving it back to look at his mate lick and suck at his skin.  
Joel twists his fingers into Ray’s dark hair and purrs “You look so adorable.”  
The feeling of Joel’s fingers in his hair makes ray smirk and makes him feel warm.  
Joel’s hand moves faster, feeling the same warmth pool in his stomach before rushing through his veins like warm, sticky honey.  
“Move your face, Ray.” Joel groans.  
“What?” Ray asks, moving his head away from Joel’s thigh.  
Joel’s face twists in pleasure as his grip becoming tight on his cock.  
“Move back.” He chokes out and Ray instantly complies.  
His face near Joel’s stiff cock, waiting for Joel to come on him.  
Joel let’s out a loud growl as he come son Ray’s face, leaving sticky lines of come on his face.  
Ray wipes it away and notices the smirk on Joel’s face.  
“What?” Ray asks as he wipe sit on Joel’s chest.  
Joel shrugs and slowly gets off of Ray’s chest and lies down beside the younger man, wrapping his arms around the Puerto Rican, spooning him.  
Ray can feel the warm come he wiped on Joel’s chest against his back now.  
Joel snuggles up close with Ray, his head resting on Ray’s shoulder.  
Soon after Ray gets up and out of Joel’s grip before pulling his discarded boxers and shorts on along with Joel’s t-shirt before leaving the tent in order to shower, the smell of sweat and come fill his nose and the parts that he didn’t wipe off still lingering on his face. He can only imagine how he smells to the other wolves.  
He passes by Geoff who stops him by asking “Where are you going?”  
“Going to go take a shower.” Ray responds, just wanting to get rid of the sticky feeling of the cum that he didn’t quite get off to begin with and to also clear his head.  
“Alright, are you okay?” Geoff asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Ray lies “I’m just tired.”  
Geoff holds onto Ray’s wrist and points out “You’re a terrible liar, tell me what’s wrong? Does It have to do with Joel?”  
“No, no, no. everything with Joel is perfect, it’s just Felix.” Ray admits, looking down as he bare feet.  
‘Felix is okay, don’t worry.” Geoff assures.  
Ray corrects ‘It’s not about that. I.. I just can’t take care of him, he deserves a proper family.”  
Geoff let’s go of Ray’s arm and moves his chin up so the Puerto Rican is facing him.  
“We can help you find find a family for him, I understand why you want to do this and to be honest it’s brave a dicks. You don’t have to go through this alone, don’t worry.” Geoff explains, putting his other hand on Ray’s shoulder to soothe him.  
“You always were the leader of the Lads.” Ray chuckles a bit.  
“I’m not an Alpha for nothing.” Geoff smirks, letting go of Ray.  
Ray wraps his arms around Geoff’s middle in a quick hug, when he pulls away Geoff’s blue, sleepy eyes are wide.  
‘I advise you don’t do that for the next week.” Geoff points out.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I just wanted to thank you.” Ray says, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.  
Geoff ruffles Ray’s hair and says “You’re welcome, now go inside you smell like dicks.”  
“Literally?” Ray chuckles as he walks towards the door.  
“Yeah, you smell like dicks.” Geoff chuckles before sitting back down and grabbing his coffee mug.  
“Thank you though, I think I needed a third party for me to make my mind up.” Ray nods then gives Geoff a smile.  
“If it helps anymore, we’ll make sure he gets into a good family that’ll let you visit.” Geoff replies.  
Ray nods and Geoff says “By the way, we found Felix’s biological pack. They didn’t say much except that they don’t want him back but, they also said thank you. Thank you for taking him in and loving him even if it was just for a short time, and I think we’ll find another pack that will do what you did for Felix for the rest of his life.”  
He just hopes that there is a pack out there like that.  
Ray nods “Thank you, I’m glad I did what I did.” Before going inside of the cabin.  
Once inside he wipes his feet off the mat and walks inside. As soon as he steps foot into the kitchen he hears Michael yell “What the fuck is that smell?”  
“Uh.. Hi.” Ray says coyly, waving his hand slightly.  
“Oh, hey Ray. You smell like dicks.” Michael responds.  
Ray arches an eyebrow and Michael’s eyes go wide and says “Oh yeah right… Why are you in here, should you be having sex?”  
“I need a shower.” Ray replies, stepping further into the main room.  
“No amount of water and soap will get rid of the scent.” Michael points out crossing his arms “Also I thought you would want to see Felix.”  
“That’s alright, I just need to get cleaned up.” Ray assures, walking past Michael to the bathroom, Felix’s name brings images of the infant to Ray’s mind that makes him starts to back out of his decision.  
He let’s out a sigh when he get into the bathroom, gripping onto the sink as he looks into the smell mirror. He looks in the mirror for a moment, noticing creases in his forehead which he relaxes before letting go of the sink. He closes the door to the bathroom, locking it for safety precautions because he can only image what could happen if someone like Gavin would to walk in or one of the Alphas, that would drive Joel crazy and also he doesn’t want anyone taking a piss while he’s in the shower.  
He strips his clothes off and leave them all over the tiled bathroom floor before he looks under the sink and grabs a soft body towel, setting it on the the white counter top of the sink before getting into the shower.  
He closes the white shower curtain and turns on the water, waiting for it be warm before pressing his forehead against the tiled wall as the now warm water spills all over him from the shower head. He stands there with one question running through his mind “Am I doing the right thing?”  
-  
Ray sits on the patio a few days later with Felix in his lap, feeling himself drift off to sleep. Felix currently in his wolf form and asleep the way a puppy would on someone’s lap.  
Ray doesn't know the last time that he’s had a good night sleep, it’s been a little a week since they found Felix and Joel’s heat just ended leading to neither Ray or Joel have been able to sleep. Since Ray said that he can’t do it, they’ve been worried about finding Felix a good home.  
Today’s a big day for everyone, a young mated couple wants to start their own pack and they’re willing to take Felix with them. Granted that Ray and Joel get to visit him and spend time with him.   
Ray finds it’s strange that Felix’s biological family isn't going to be the ones visiting, it’s going to be his temporary family. He feels sad that he has to say goodbye to Felix but, he knows that he’ll see him soon.  
Burnie was in town and he was talking to a bartender and found out that he was recently mated and wanted to start his own pack with his mate but, they’re unable to have kids and they’re thinking about adopting a child but, the ratio of he or she being a wolf not in their favor, unless they wanted to change the child into a wolf but, the process would be too painful for everyone involved. Burnie said that they had a pup that doesn’t belong to them and that he was going to ask Ray about it, making sure that the Puerto Rican was fully on board this because Burnie didn’t want to just take a child that Ray obviously cares for away from him.  
Ray was reluctant about giving Felix up but, he knows that he can visit Felix any time so that he can still have a relationship with him and at the same time he can be raised by two werewolves rather than a human and a werewolf. Even though a small part of him wishes that he could keep Felix, he knows that it’s the right thing to do.  
Ray pets in between Felix's little ears as he snoozes in a ball on Ray’s lap. Ray hopes that Felix is happy when he grows up and that he becomes a strong wolf.  
The cabin door pens and closes and Burnie says “Hey, they’re here.”  
Ray looks up and nods before picking up Felix and walking with Burnie around to the front. he sees a young couple on a yellow car, talking to each other,the woman looking happy.  
“Hey, look.” She says, pointing to Ray walking towards them.  
The man turns around and looks to Ray and greets “Hello, you must be Ray and this must be Felix.”   
Ray nods “Yeah, this is Felix.”  
“Can I hold him?” The woman asks.  
Ray nods and goes to her side where she opens the door for him and carefully takes Felix from Ray. As she holds him, Ray is still asking himself if this is the right thing, the way she holds him is so natural. He knows that he can’t do this and that no matter how much he says otherwise, he cannot do it.  
Felix’s soft brown eyes open and look to the woman, he doesn’t cry but only looks at her with curiosity.  
“He’s adorable.” She says.  
“Yeah.” Ray simply agrees.  
She looks from Felix to Ray and says “Thank you, Ray. This means a lot to us, we promise that anytime you want to see Felix we can set up some time with him, you took him in and loved him, this is a very nice thing you are doing. I owe you so much, my mate and I..” She pauses to take a moment before continuing “We aren’t able to have our own children, an illness left me unable to have children. We promise to take such good care of him as if he were our own.” She let’s out a breath, tears forming at her eyes which she quickly wipes away with the sleeve of her red shirt.  
“Well, I’m only in my twenties and a baby is a lot of hard work. I know you’ll do a much better job.” Ray replies, forcing a small smile.  
He knows he’s too young and too early in a relationship with Joel to be having a family.   
He can hear the woman’s mate get out of the car and talk to Burnie but, blocks out what they are saying, only focusing on Felix.  
“I know this must really be tough for you.” The woman says, capturing Ray’s attention.  
Ray simply nods and she continues “One day you’ll have your own pup, maybe it won’t even be yours but, a pup you’ find in need of a home, also you’ll still have Felix. we’re really close to this camp site so he’ll never be too far, he’ll still be part of your life as much as you are part of his. We want you to involved with Felix’s life, you did save him after all and took care of him, even if it was for a short while.”  
Ray looks to her, tears pooling at his eyes but, he quickly takes off his glasses and wipes them away before they can fall, hoping that she doesn't notice.  
“Thank you.” He says weakly.  
She nods “I have to thank you, finding a wolf pup is hard. Burnie was saying that you wanted to keep him but, you knew that you were too young.”  
“Yeah, I knew he’d be safer with someone more mature.” Ray responds, just wanting to leave and go back to the tent.  
“Well, thank you. Thank you so much.” The woman says.  
He goes inside the tent, to find comfort in Joel’s arms on the mess of their sleeping bags in the tent.   
Joel hears Burnie ask “Ray, do you want to say goodbye?”  
Normally Joel should be highly aggressive and possessive over any kind of Alpha near Ray but, today is different. he senses his mate’s pain and sadness so the mating rules don’t seem to apply, especially since Burnie is just trying to help.  
Ray shakes his head against Joel chest and Joel replies for him “He doesn’t want to.”  
“Then tell him that the woman wants for the both of you to visit next week.”  
Ray perks up and looks at Joel. He wipes his face with his arm and ask “Really?”  
“Yeah, so you can see the house they live at and to see Felix.” Burnie replies.  
Ray smiles and sniffs a little bit before saying “Thank you, Burnie.”  
“No problem, kid. Dinner will be around eight, you don’t come out if you don’t want too but, please keep it down. Joel, I’m mostly talking to you.” Burnie says.  
“I thought we were put far enough for everyone not to hear.” Joel points out.  
“No where will ever be far enough for everyone to not hear your dirty talk.” Burnie replies.  
Joel chuckles and they hear Burnie walk off.  
Ray cuddles closer to Joel and kisses the older man’s jaw.  
“You did the right thing.” Joel assures.  
Ray nods and Joel kiss the top of his mate’s head and then adds “Remember that you and I will always be part of his life in some small way. It’s not like we’re never going to see him again.”  
“Thanks, Joel.” Ray mumbles.  
“What are mates for?” Joel replies.  
The word ‘mate’ makes Ray smile a little bit and feel his chest grow warm, no matter what he always has Joel, they are mates now.  
“After every Joel, I don’t regret a thing. Sometimes I think you deserve to have a mate who’s a wolf and not to just get stuck with me.” Ray says, tracing his finger along Joel’s chest.  
“Neither do I, when we first met and I got you that can of Coke. I thought I was dragging you through a strange rabbit hole that would end terribly but, even with some low moments we still made it through. Now look at us, and I don’t regret it. I like you Ray, for God sake I love you. I don’t care if what we have isn’t the norm, you make me happy and I hope that I make you happy because I want you to be happy. If any of us should feel like the other deserves better it’s you, I feel like you would be happier with a human mate.” Joel explains.  
“I don’t deserve ‘better’, I deserve you.” Ray says before pecking Joel on the cheek.  
“Good because I deserve you, no werewolf or even human can compare to you, you’re special and you don’t care that some people here are wolves. When you and I had that little spark I was actually pretty fucking happy. Now we have a pack that cares for us and loves us like family and always will, you’re part of the pack Ray.”   
Ray smiles a bit before saying “We have a pup that isn’t always with us, a pack with a three way relationship who seems like they won’t stop fucking ever and, us. A half werewolf and human couple.”  
“Like I said, I don’t regret a thing. It’s different and I like it.” Joel smiles.  
“Now we’re going to a party where they’re going to celebrate us fucking.” Ray adds.  
Joel replies “It’ll be fun, and talk about bad timing. Are you sure you want to go?”  
“I’m sure, I’m pretty sure they’ve been planning this since the first night we fucked. I wouldn’t be surprised if they did actually.” Ray replies with a nod.  
“Actually, yeah. Kerry had to plan messenger between me and Geoff, or else I would probably rip Geoff’s throat out for being so close to you. I feel bad for him, our cellphones don’t work out here so we had to do it the old fashion way. He was terrified, thought I was going to murder him on the spot.” Joel replies.  
“Well, I don’t want Kerry’s efforts to be wasted then.” Ray says.  
-  
A few hours later, the moon hangs high in the sky and the waves of the lake hit against the shore and the dock, rocking the ski doos tied to them. Everyone is out and as far away as possible from the tent where Joel and Ray were staying in.   
Geoff left it out to air out before getting Joel to put it back together before they leave.  
Music is playing and Joel is dancing with Ray.  
gavin is drunkenly grinding against a sober Ryan, who is laughing at the way his mate is grinding against him, Ray can only imagine how that is going to turn out after this party wraps up.  
Joel grabs Ray’s chin and turns it to Joel before he presses a kiss on the younger male’s lips.  
Ray smiles in the kiss before wrapping both of his arms around Joel’s neck, pulling him further into the kiss.  
They move in pace with the song, a grin spread across Ray’s face.  
Joel has never seen Ray so happy, after everything Joel’s happy to see a smile on Ray’s face. With the whole attack, and Gavin turning then having to give up Felix, Joel was afraid of ruining Ray’s life and him leaving due to fear of things only getting worse.   
The next song plays and Ray asks “What song is this?”  
Joel shrugs and looks to Gavin who’s drunkenly making out with Ryan, proving no help to the question. He turns back to Ray and replies “I have no idea.”  
‘Whatever it is, I like it.” Ray replies, dancing with Joel.  
Joel would admit their dancing isn’t anything professional, it’s mostly Ray bouncing around and Joel moving near him, trying to look as if he’s dancing; it’s terrible but, Joel doesn’t give a flying fuck.  
The song ends and Joel leads Ray to the picnic tables where rests plates of food, which Joel grabs two, both having a burger and salad on them before handing one to Ray. Joel puts various condiments on the burger while Ray puts ketchup and a slice of packaged cheese.  
Joel hands him a fork for the Caesar salad, which Ray happily accepts. He leads Ray to the docks where they take off their shoes and dip their feet in.  
The water feels cooler than before or maybe it’s because of the heat that’s been covering his body since Joel and him mated.  
“I’m glad I met you that day, Joel.” Ray smiles, looking to Joel.  
The lights from the beginning of the deck shine onto Ray’s neck,his smile gleaming and his eye have a twinkle of happiness, something Joel is still surprised to see.  
“Same here, even if I did run away.” Joel chuckles.  
“I thought I scared you, I thought you were afraid of me.” Ray points out.  
Joel takes a bite out of his burger and Ray continues “Now you’re all close with me and I like it. I didn’t like wondering if I scared you off because I think you’re pretty amazing.”  
“I think you’re pretty amazing as well. You’re really funny and witty, and mostly nice to be around. It’s just fun being with you, and like I said before there are so many things I want to do with you.” Joel agrees after he swallows his food.  
“I think that would be fun, I know you have some pretty cool things in mind.” Ray smiles.  
Joel nods “Yeah, it’s not a long list of things, it’s a rather short list actually but I know that it’ll be fun and maybe through that we can find more things do.”  
“Well, now I’m really excited.” Ray chuckles before taking a bite out of his hamburger.  
Joel kisses Ray’s forehead as the Puerto Rican chews on his burger.  
When he swallows it Joel says “You’re so adorable.”  
“I think I did the right thing.” Ray says after he finishes chewing his burger and swallowing it.   
He looks out to the dark lake that twinkles with the lights from other cabins around the water.  
“With Felix?” Joel asks, still looking at his mate.  
Ray nods “Yeah, that lady told me why they couldn’t have children and even though I was sad that I had to let Felix go, I know that they’ll keep him safe and make him happy.”  
“We’ll find our own pup one day and I think we’ll be awesome parents. Even if the kid isn’t a wolf.” Joel assures, putting his plate beside him and wrapping his arms around Ray.  
Ray snuggles against Joel, still looking out at the water he asks “You’re right, right now though, let’s set up a play date with him and do all those things you want to do. Sound like a deal?” Then looks to Joel.  
Joel leans over and presses a hard kiss on Ray’s lips, moving his hands to hold both of Ray’s cheeks. Ray leans into the kiss and kisses back with as much force, his hands gripping the paper plate he knows that he should put down but, the feeling of Joel’s lips on his is too amazing.  
When Joel parts the kiss he slowly opens his eyes and with a sloppy smile he agrees “Deal.”  
Under the bright moon with the twinkling stars that look like they’ve been poked into the dark sky like Gods, Ray can only imagine what kind of things Joel has planned for them and he can’t wait.


End file.
